Life at Anubis House after years of being in American school
by musicrox14
Summary: Victoria has been through a living hell. She lost her dad in a gunfire & the rest of her family in a bombing. Leroy Jethro Gibbs adopts her & her identical twin sister, Nina. They go to Anubis house where Victoria gets hurt a lot. Then of course there's the mystery. This takes place in season two. What mystery lies under the House of Anubis?Read to find out. T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**I know this is going to be a bit weird, but I had this dream this morning & I thought that people would read it, unlike my other fanfictions. You can check them out on my profile. Well up until after the explosion. DiNozzo actually caught Victoria. DiNozzo asked Victoria not to call him by his name. Sorry to those who already started reading it. I just didn't feel right having Patricia & Amber as Fabian's sisters. The agents were in hot air balloons.**

Nicole- Victoria, can you walk the dog?

Victoria- sure

_Did I mention they're all birds? They were humans until Artemis cursed them to be birds until three of the four died. _

_When she was almost home. _

Nicole- Where have you been?

Victoria- Walking the dog.

Nicole- For 2 hours?

Victoria- It's hard walking a dog when you're a bird.

Nicole- Boys, kill the dog or do something with it.

John & Mark- Yes mother.

Nicole- I'll go with you. Victoria, stay here.

Victoria- WHY? This is my dog!

Nicole- I'm trying to prevent you from being scarred for life or worse.

Victoria- OK.

_When Nicole, John & Mark get to the center of the street, a bomb falls & kills them & the dog__. _

Victoria- Mom! John, Mark! NOOOOOO!

_Victoria flies away until she sees familiar faces. They weren't her family, but she recognized them from when her father died. He was Navy lieutenant Jack Song (yes I know he's probably not real. I made it up.). They were NCIS agents Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Anthony DiNozzo, Timothy McGee, & a person I never met before. What happened to Agent Todd? Victoria wasn't a bird. She was finally freed of the curse, but at the cost of her only family. She just realized that she was flying on her bicycle._

Victoria- HELP!

Anthony-Boss, we've got to help her. She's going to die if someone doesn't catch her. She seems to be no older than 14 years old.

_Victoria was only 14 years old. Mark was 17 & John was 15. Their mother, Nicole, was 32._

Gibbs- Alright. I'll go get the girl. She seems awfully familiar though.

Victoria- Oh thank god. It's agent Gibbs. _**She thought to herself.**_

Gibbs- Grab my hands.

Victoria- Oh thank you agent Gibbs. You saved my life. I cannot say the same for my family.

Gibbs- I'm sorry to hear that. How do you know my name?

Victoria- I know the whole team, except for the new girl. You solved the case of my dead father, Navy Lieutenant Jack Song. Who is she anyways? What happened to agent Todd?

Gibbs- She is Ziva David. Sadly, Agent Todd is dead.

Victoria- Oh god. I'm so sorry. She was a great agent & she will always be in our hearts, right?

Gibbs- Yes. What happened to your mother & brothers?

Victoria- They all died in the explosion. They were trying to kill my dog, but the bomb took care of that & killed them.

Gibbs- Do you know who threw the bomb?

Victoria- I think his name was Ari or something. I got hit on the head when the bomb went off.

Gibbs- OK. Well Tony & Tim, I already know you two know this girl from her father's death. Ziva, this is Victoria Song. Her father died earlier this year. Her mother & brothers; Nicole, Mark & John, were all killed this morning in the bomb blast.

_Back at NCIS_

Abby- Oh thank god you are all OK.

Gibbs- Yes Abby, we're all fine, except for this girl. You remember her? We worked her father's case…

Abby- Of course. Hello Victoria.

Victoria- Hi Abby.

_**Victoria & Abby hug. **_

Abby- What happened? You seem like you were hit on the head with a wooden baseball bat.

Gibbs- She was in a bomb blast this morning with her mother & brothers. She is the only survivor, an orphan.

Abby- I'm so sorry Victoria.

_**Abby hugs Victoria again. **_

Victoria- It's fine Abby. I'm just going to need a new family.

Jenny Shepard- Hello again Victoria. What brings you here?

Gibbs- She's now an orphan Jenny. Her family was killed this morning in the bomb blast that almost got us while she was only injured. We already took care of her.

Jenny- Good. I want you to take her to child services.

Victoria- I don't want to go. Last time I went there, daddy almost lost me. I don't want to go back & relive those memories.

Jenny- Victoria, I know you have bad memories there, but you have to go. How else would someone like these agents adopt you?

Victoria- I know. Do I have to go to the same one?

Jenny- I'm not sure Victoria. They're already closed I'm afraid. One of us will have to take her with us.

Abby- I'll take her if you want director.

Jenny- No thank you Abby. I want her to go to a safe place. I'm not saying your place isn't safe, but Victoria's life is at stake. I think that she would be better off with one of the agents. One who has a security system.

Timothy McGee- I'll take her director. As Abby has known for a while now, my security system is on 24/7. Abby, if you'd like, you can visit her. Director, I have only one question.

Jenny- What is it agent McGee?

Timothy- Will she be able to come here during work hours?

Jenny- Of course. She will be safer coming here during the day than staying at the house all day.

Victoria- Thank you Jenny. Honestly, if one of these agents were to adopt me, I would prefer McGee or Gibbs. If I had the decision of the whole crew, I would be stuck between Abby, McGee, Gibbs, Ducky, or Jimmy Palmer. I wouldn't feel safe around DiNozzo because all he would talk about is movies & I think that would bore me to death. I wouldn't feel right around Ziva because she is so new, I barely even know her.

Jenny- All right. I will talk to one of my friends at the adoption agency & see if you can be placed with one of your preferences.

Victoria- Thanks.

Jenny- Sure Victoria.

_At McGee's house _

Timothy- All right Victoria, you can do anything you want, as long as it is safe, until 10. Then I want you to go to bed. Thankfully, I also have a guest room. If it is the case that I end up adopting you, this will become your bedroom permanently. Alright?

Victoria- OK and thank you for taking me in for the night. I know it was probably a difficult decision for you. Don't you have a GPA of 3.9?

Timothy- Yes, but how did you know?

Victoria- I can tell just by the vocabulary that you used last time we met. Just like I can tell you went to MIT. Very impressive. MIT is very difficult to get into. What was Massachusetts like?

Timothy- It's kind of like DC but a lot busier. I'm guessing you already know where MIT is?

Victoria- Yup. It's in Boston, the capital of Massachusetts. My friend Victoria Hughes lives there. I also have a friend in Hollywood, California. Her name is Victoria Justice. I also know the members of this great band called Sick Puppies, Mark Goodwin, Emma Anzai, & Shimon Moore. Of course my best friends are Selena Gomez, Demi lovato, Victoria Justice, Ariana Grande, & Victoria Hughes. I also have a friend in Texas named Rebecca.

Timothy- Wow, you know a lot of people from around the country.

Victoria- My family used to travel a lot. I didn't really like it, but I did make amazing friends. In fact, do you mind if I check my e-mail? My friends probably wrote to me recently. I try to check it every day, but after I was cursed by Artemis, it wasn't easy.

Timothy- You were really cursed by Artemis? That is so unlikely since Artemis was a goddess in Greek mythology.

Victoria- I know it seems unlikely, but all of the gods & goddesses from Greek mythology are real. You just need to know where to look. I assume you know their names & powers?

Timothy- Yes, in fact, I spent a year in high school studying ancient Greece, its language, & its mythology.

Victoria- Really? I spent a few months in Greece myself & learned its language too.

Timothy- I guess we have a lot in common then huh?

Victoria- Yes. Did you know that I'm the youngest graduate from MIT?

Timothy- Are you serious? You could get a career where I originally started. At this point, President Bill Clinton (no I did not write this when Bill Clinton was president, I was only two when he left office.) doesn't even care when someone has a job, as long as they have an education in that field.

Victoria- Wow. I honestly want to live my childhood whilst I can. I have photographic memory & my friends say I have the best sketches. Heck I could probably recreate Kaitlin's drawings without tracing them.

Timothy- Well let's test that in the morning.

Victoria- I'm willing to bet that I can recreate them so well that agent Gibbs wouldn't know the difference.

Timothy- Jeez, you are good.

_**The doorbell rings. **_

Timothy- Victoria, wait here. I want to check it out before you can see them.

Victoria- OK.

Timothy- Oh hello Abby.

Abby- Tim, there is no need to be so formal. Hi Victoria.

Victoria- Abby!

_**Victoria runs up to Abby & hugs her. **_

Abby- Jeez Victoria, I only saw you a few hours ago.

Victoria- I know, but a few hours feel like forever. Especially since this morning, I was a bird.

Abby- What? That makes no sense.

Victoria- Abby, I was…

Timothy- She was cursed by Artemis after we solved the case of her father.

Abby-… Oh dear god. I can't believe this. This doesn't make any sense. How could she…

_**Abby faints. **_

Timothy- Victoria, can I put Abby in your room with you for tonight?

Victoria- Sure thing agent McGee.

Timothy- Please just call me Timothy.

Victoria- OK Tim. Honestly, that's going to feel weird for a while.

_The next morning at NCIS in Jenny's office… _

Jenny- OK Victoria. Now my friend from child services will have you fill out a survey to find out who you will be placed with. I assume you know what a survey is.

Timothy- Of course she does. Director, she is the youngest graduate from MIT.

Jenny- What? Is this true Victoria?

Victoria- Sí Jenny, yo soy un graduada del MIT. (Yes Jenny, I am a graduate from MIT)

Jenny- Jesús Cristo Victoria. Que son más inteligentes de lo que parcen. (Jesus Christ Victoria. You are a lot smarter than you seem.) Timothy, puede salir de la habitación y agente Gibbs? (Timothy, can you leave the room & get agent Gibbs?)

Timothy- Sí director. Agente Gibbs vendrá en unos minutos. (Yes director. Agent Gibbs will come in a few minutes.)

Victoria- There is a lot more to me than meets the eye, huh?

Jenny- Absolutely. You being bilingual may actually help us. Would you like a job here?

Victoria- Did Jesus die on a cross?

Jenny-Good. You can start immediately if you like.

Victoria- Sure. Can I work as a field agent with agent Gibbs' team?

Jenny- Sure. After all, you will most likely be set up with one of the members of the team anyways.

_Later … _

Jenny- Victoria, your results are in & I am now stuck between agent Gibbs, agent McGee, & Abby. Since you already told me you don't feel safe with DiNozzo or Ziva, those are your options.

Victoria- OK well which one will I be safest with?

Jenny- Well that would be any one of them. The place where you will never be bored is either Abby or Gibbs.

Victoria- Well I love Abby, but I choose agent Gibbs.

Jenny-OK then.

Gibbs- You wanted to see me director?

Jenny- Yes. Victoria has made her decision. She wants to be with you & on your team. I offered her a job here since she is the youngest graduate from MIT.

Gibbs- Dang Jen. I would have thought she would want to be with Abby. Is she really the _youngest _graduate from MIT?

Victoria- Yes & my GPA is 4.0. It would have been higher if the system worked that way. I probably would have had a GPA of about 100.0.

Gibbs- Holy-

Jenny- Jethro!

Victoria- Jenny, it's OK if he swears in front of me. I don't care & all of my classmates did it & even I do it sometimes.

Jenny- I thought that was the case but I still don't want people swearing around you.

Gibbs- Well let's go then. We have a Navy lieutenant who probably worked with your father. Jen, I'll fill out the paperwork when we get back.

Jenny- I'll leave it on your desk in five minutes.

Gibbs- Alright. Victoria, let's go.

_In the squad room_

Gibbs- gear up. We have a dead navy lieutenant. Victoria's coming with us.

Timothy- She's not even an agent boss. Besides, she hasn't decided who she wants to be adopted by.

Gibbs- She is an agent. And I'm adopting her. Director gave her a job this morning. Did you know she has a higher GPA than you do?

Timothy- Sweet & no I didn't. I can't believe she's on the team & smarter than me. Mostly just the fact that she's smarter than me.

_**DiNozzo pats Tim on the back. **_

DiNozzo- You, of all people, should have seen this coming. I saw this coming & I've known her since her father's case a few months ago.

Timothy- I know that Tony, but it's still strange. Knowing a 7-year-old who's smarter than me. God.

Tony- I know probie. You are jealous of her.

Tim- I am not jealous of a seven- year- old.

Tony- Yes you are, and she's also Gibbs' new daughter. He adopted her this morning apparently.

Tim- OK I am a little bit jealous. Is she really Gibbs' new daughter?

Victoria- Yes I am.

Tim- Jeez Victoria, you are becoming just as silent as our boss.

Victoria- He is your boss, my dad. He signed my adoption papers this morning so I am his new daughter.

So what have you got?

Tony- Uhhhhhh…

Gibbs- DiNozzo, you heard her, what have you got.

Tony- Navy lieutenant Richard Rutter (made this up as well) was a man with a clean record. He had a wife and three kids. Wife's name is-

Victoria- Jessica Rutter and child's name is Fabian.

Gibbs- Victoria, how do you know the Rutters?

Victoria- I know them because I am currently with Fabian. He & his friends go to Frobisher- Smythe Academy.

Gibbs- Let's go. Victoria, do you know where it is?

Victoria- Of course. I can drive us there if you'd like. Thankfully President Bush allowed me to get my license earlier than any driver since the director mentioned that I work here. I can drive in England too. The queen is a very good friend of mine.

Tim & Tony- Daaaang.

_**Agents DiNozzo & McGee stare at Victoria, mouths agape.**_

Victoria- Stop staring or I'll daddy slap you & shut your mouths before you catch flies.

Gibbs- Nice one sweetie. I couldn't have said it better myself.

Victoria- Thanks daddy.

Gibbs- Now when we get suspects sweetie, you're going to have to call me boss, alright?

Victoria- Of course dad. I'd do anything for you.

Gibbs- Alright, Victoria, I'd like you to go talk with Ducky & see what he has for us.

Victoria- Ok dad.

_In Autopsy… _

Ducky- Mr. Palmer, do we have anything to tell agent Gibbs? He'll be down to check on us at any moment.

Jimmy Palmer- Yes, we…

Victoria- What do you got Ducky?

Ducky- Ahhhh Victoria, how good to see you again.

Victoria- It's good to see you too Ducky. Hello Jimmy.

Jimmy- Hi Victoria Song.

Victoria- That's agent Victoria Gibbs, Jimmy.

Ducky- That's odd. I would have never thought that Gibbs would have another child.

Victoria- He adopted me this morning. The rest of my family, aka my mom & brothers, are dead. They died in a bomb blast yesterday. I was only injured while they were killed.

Ducky- I'm sorry for your loss

Jimmy- Me too.

Victoria- It's OK. They never really respected me after daddy died. Not current daddy, but Lieutenant Song.

Ducky- Life must have been hard for you after he departed forever.

_**Victoria cries. **_

Victoria- It was impossible to forget dad after he died. I was reminded of him every day in my brothers' eyes.

_**Ducky hugs Victoria.**_

Ducky- I know Victoria. Did you know that in boys, you see more of dads and that in girls, you see more of their mothers?

Victoria- Yes. Every time I saw John or Mark, I remembered every moment I spent with dad before he died.

Gibbs- Are you trying to upset my amazing daughter Ducky?

Ducky- No of course not. I was just explaining-

Victoria- No dad, he was explaining that how Lieutenant Rutter died was also how dad, aka Lieutenant Song died, by a musket ball. It was the same killer and do you really think that I'm amazing?

Gibbs- Of course I do sweetie. I think that you and Abby are both my daughters, except you are my real daughter.

Victoria- I know & Abby is like my sister. By the way dad, Abby called Ducky to tell you she wants to see us both. I was just about to call you when we started to discuss this… well you get what I mean.

Gibbs- Alright, let's go then shall we?

Victoria- Of course daddy. Can we take the stairs? I always find it easiest to forget people on the stairs.

Gibbs- Of course Victoria. Whatever makes you happiest.

Victoria- Thank you daddy.

_In Abby's Lab…_

Abby- Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs. I found out what killed lieutenant Sears. It was a-

Victoria- musket ball. It was the same thing that killed Lieutenant Song.

Abby- right. How did you already know that? Usually Gibbs figures it out before I do. You went to see Ducky before me didn't you?

Victoria- Yes, but before you say anything, daddy sent me down there to check to see if Ducky had anything.

Abby- OK. Well Gibbs, Lieutenant Sears also had a history of broken bones & pulled muscles. Ducky asked me to pull his medical records for him. Wait a minute, Victoria, did you just say daddy?

Victoria- Yes I said daddy, Abby. Daddy adopted me this morning since my family was killed. I figured that-

Abby- Since Gibbs was a marine sniper, you'd be safest with him.

Victoria- Yes Abby, that was right on the nail.

Abby- Anyways, Ducky had me send down the records to see if they match what shows on the body downstairs.

Gibbs- Thanks Abby. I'm going to go to see if they match. Victoria, would you like to join me?

Victoria- You go on ahead daddy. I'll meet you down there in a few minutes.

Gibbs- Alright, but if you need anything, you know where to go.

Victoria- I do daddy. See you later?

Gibbs- See you later sweetheart.

_**Gibbs kisses Victoria & Abby on the forehead**__. _

Abby- So Victoria, do you mind me calling you Vic or Tori? I just find it weird that I have to keep calling you Victoria all the time.

Victoria- Honestly, either one will work. As long as you don't call me Vicky **(**_**Victoria shudders**_**)** I'm perfectly fine with nicknames.

Abby- Why don't you like the nickname Vicky?

_**Victoria shudders again. **_

Victoria- I don't like that nickname because when I was in high school, this mean girl, Joy Mercer, called me Icky Vicky every day. I wasn't even that way, she was just jealous that I am dating Fabian. He's the same age I am. Nina, Patricia, Joy, Fabian, Eddie, Alfie, Mara, Mick, KT, Willow, Jerome, Piper, & I are all the same age.

Abby- Wow, that's amazing. Will you all go to the same college?

Victoria- Sadly, no. Fabian will go to Tufts, Mara will go to Harvard, Piper will go to Berklee College of Music, Nina will go to MIT too, Patricia will go with Eddie to Northeastern University, Joy won't go to college, Alfie will go with Amber to makeup college, Mick will go to a sports college, KT also will go to MIT, Willow also won't go to college, Jerome will go to prank school, & of course, I went to MIT.

Abby- Wow. I can't believe you remember all of that.

Victoria- I didn't. We all video chat every day, of course not all at the same time.

Abby- How are you all the same age, yet you are already graduated?

Victoria- I was the smartest person my age, so I got to skip a year every year. Now I'm regretting it.

Abby- Oh Victoria. How about this, we'll figure out a way to get you to England every year to visit Anubis House to see everybody.

Victoria- How are we going to do that? I work here now Abby.

Abby- Well, we are allowed to take personal time & a few sick days a year. Since you have a history with NCIS & you are Gibb's daughter, I have a feeling that director Shepard will make an exception.

Victoria- Abby, you are a genius!

Abby- I know. Why else would they have hired me as a forensic scientist?

Victoria- Maybe because you're so cute. McGee likes you & you don't even know it. You heard nothing from me.

Abby- Really? Yes! I can't wait for him to ask me out already!

Victoria- Forget something?

Abby- What?

Victoria- Daddy's rule # 12 (I can't remember the #)?

Abby- Right, I forgot all about that. Ugh. Can't date a coworker. Do you think you can talk to him about that?

Victoria- I can surely try, but no promises on the outcome. I just hope he doesn't do what my stepmother did.

Abby- OK, well see you later.

Victoria- see ya.

_In the squad room… _

Victoria- Daddy?

Gibbs- Yes sweetie?

Victoria- Can I talk to you in the interrogation room for a minute, off the record for now?

Gibbs- Sure.

_In the interrogation room _

_**Gibbs does the signal to stop the recording.**_

Gibbs- what is it darling?

Victoria- Can you please revoke rule # 12? McGee really likes Abby, but he also likes it here at NCIS. Abby also likes McGee, but she loves working here.

Gibbs- Alright darling, but you know that Abby has never lost her virginity right?

Victoria- Of course daddy. I'll request that they wait until between cases to "make love".

Gibbs- that's my girl!

Victoria- Do you want me to tell Abby & you tell McGee or do you want me to tell both of them?

Gibbs- You tell both of them. I want you to have the honor.

Victoria- Awwww. Daddy, you embarrass me you know. In some ways.

Gibbs- I know, but you love me anyways.

Victoria- Yes I do. You don't mind me having a boyfriend who's my age, but he's still a senior in high school, right?

Gibbs- Of course not. As long as you two don't do it. You know what I mean.

Victoria- Of course daddy.

_In Abby's Lab (McGee's POV) _

Victoria- McGee, I called you here for a very important reason. Abby, McGee, I need to be in a room where it is completely silent. Where nobody can hear us.

Abby- Then back here should be perfect.

_In the room towards the back door of Abby's lab… _

Abby- did you manage to get that rule provoked?

Victoria- I did.

me- What rule?

Victoria- Daddy's rule # 12.

me- Really? That's great!

Victoria- Yup. I'll leave you two alone. BTW, daddy says to wait until between cases to…

me- to what?

Victoria- You know very well. The reason that agent Cassidy no longer works for team Gibbs.

Abby & me- Oh

_**Victoria leaves the room. **_

Tim- Abby we've been working together for a long time now & I was wondering… Willyougooutwithme?

Abby- What did you say?

Tim- Abby, will you go out with me?

Abby- Yes I will!

Tim- Well if you don't want to- Wait a minute. Yes?

Abby- Yes!

Tim - That's great! Want to go on our first date tonight? At the DC Coast Restaurant?

Abby- Sure. If we can get off work early enough, I'll see you at 7?

Tim- Sure. Seven it is.

_At the Gibbs residence… _

_**Knock, knock, knock**_

Gibbs- Now who can that be?

Victoria- I don't know. Fabes!

Fabian- Hey Victoria. _Oomph _

Victoria- Sorry Fabes. Did I pulverize you?

Fabian- No. Your vocabulary surprises me every time I hear your voice.

Victoria- Awwwww. Fabian, this is my adoptive father, Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Daddy, this is Fabian Sears. This is the boy I wouldn't shut up about.

_**Fabian blushes. **_

Fabian- Nice to finally meet you Mr. Gibbs.

Gibbs- Call me Leroy.

Fabian- OK Leroy (wow that feels weird). May I come in?

Leroy- Of course. How stupid of me.

Victoria- You're not stupid daddy. Stop saying that or I'll slap you the exact same way you slap your agents.

Fabian- Uhhhh?

Leroy- Victoria, can I talk to you for a minute, alone?

Victoria- sure daddy.

Leroy- I'm not sure we can trust this boy with the secret of us being agents of NCIS.

Victoria- He can be flipping trusted daddy.

Leroy- Sweetie, if you trust him enough, then I will too.

Victoria- I trust him with all my heart daddy. Why don't you?

Leroy- I just met him sweetie. How am I supposed to trust someone I just met?

Tori- I don't know. I can slap you if you want.

Leroy- No thank you.

_**Victoria & her father laugh. **_

Leroy- OK. We'll tell him together.

Victoria- OK. Fabes?

Fabian- yes darling?

Victoria- there's something we need to tell you.

Victoria & Gibbs at the same time- We're secret agents. We work for NCIS.

Fabian- You finally got the guts to tell me.

Victoria- How did you know?

Fabian- I figured it out last time you video chatted me.

Victoria- But I became an agent yesterday & I last video chatted you the day the rest of my family died.

Fabian- I figured you'd become an agent since you were so smart & so mature. I missed you honey.

Victoria- I missed you too, but how can you be here? I thought you were in England until summer.

Fabian- Mr. Sweet set up a field trip where we'd get to study plant & animal life in America, so I asked him to take us to Washington DC. Everyone who knows you or knows of you agreed with me. So here we are, of course everyone else is at the hotel.

Victoria- So Nina is here too?

Fabian- Yes. Leroy, Nina is Victoria's identical twin sister.

Leroy- So I adopted two girls when I adopted her?

Fabian- Technically speaking, no, you didn't adopt two girls. You only adopted Victoria. You're going to have to adopt Nina since these girls are inseparable. Well, when it comes to living together. Education wise, you can separate them, but it'll be very difficult. It was a very difficult decision when Victoria decided to skip a year every year until now.

Leroy- Dang Fabian. How'd you know all that?

Fabian- I'm her boyfriend, remember?

Leroy- Right, of course. Where is Nina anyways?

Fabian- She lives with me & my family. Victoria, I hate to say this, but your Gran died last year.

Victoria- I know. I went to the funeral. Nina never saw me because I was always with my dad before he died a year ago.

Nina- Victoria, is this true?

Victoria- Yes it is. Hello Nina. I'm soooooo sorry I did that. I shouldn't have I know, but I had to so I could get a good education quickly &-

Nina- Victoria, it's OK. You did what you had to help our family. How are Mom, Mark, & John?

Victoria- Dead. Ari Haswari killed them a few months after dad's death.

Nina- Really? They're de…de…dead?

Victoria- Yes. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you sooner.

Nina- It's OK. I had a feeling that they had died about 6 months ago, but I never believed it.

_**Victoria & Nina hug. **_

Leroy- Nina, I'm Victoria's adoptive father. If you'd like, I can adopt you too so you & Victoria won't have to be separated.

Nina- I'd appreciate that. Would it be OK if I go to England with Fabian during school? We go to a boarding school there, specifically Liverpool. I love it there & I'm…

Victoria- You're what?

Nina- Victoria, I'll tell you later. But he can't find out.

Victoria- How about in my room now?

Nina- That's perfect. Fabian, can you keep him down here?

Fabian- Of course Nina.

_In Victoria's room _

Victoria- What did you mean to say when you caught yourself?

Nina- Well, remember that locket I showed you?

Victoria- Yes, I think it was the Eye of Horus.

Nina- It is & that's because I'm the CHOSEN ONE.

_(it came out as shouting, but that's because Anubis took over her body for those two words) _

Victoria- Chosen One? What are you chosen for?

Nina- I am the one with the power to reassemble the cup of Ankh, which is already done.

_**Victoria shudders. **_

Nina- I know you hate R but I had to stop her from going to the afterlife, so he wore the mask & they both went to the underworld. My new boyfriend is Andre Harris. He's a sweet guy. He's a musician, just like you. That's why I agreed when he asked me out, because he reminded me of you.

Victoria- Oh Nina, how sweet. Ha ha. Get it? Sweet? The headmaster of Frobisher- Smythe Academy? How is Victor these days anyways? Fabian at the house without me?

Nina- Victor is still his crazy self & Fabian is devastated without you around. Did you know that Joy has started to flirt with him again?

Victoria- Dang. I will always hate that girl. She makes my adrenaline flow with my pulse.

Nina- I know. Do you want me, Patricia, Amber, Mara, & the rest of the house, aside from Joy, to tell Joy to back off?

Victoria- Actually, I would like to tell her myself. Daddy, can I go to England with Nina this year?

Leroy- Sure, as long as you enroll there for the year or be a teacher. You will also have to help Nina with anything she needs help with. I'll call Mr. Sweet to see if you can go there for the year.

_**On the Phone**_

Leroy- Hey Eric.

Eric Sweet- Hey Jethro. How have you been?

Leroy- I'm good. Listen, I need Victoria to be able to go back there this year. She can enroll there or she can be a teacher. She just misses the place like crazy.

Eric- Of course. She'll have to be a teacher since she graduated from college.

Leroy- That's fine by me. Do you want to talk to her or do you want her to come with Nina a month before school.

Eric- I would prefer her coming with Nina a month before school.

Nina & Victoria- OK.

Eric- I'm guessing you have this conversation on speaker phone.

Leroy- Yup. She deserves to hear this since this will affect her as an agent.

Eric- Alright, well tell Jen I said hello & let her know what's going on.

Leroy & Victoria- OK, we will.

Eric- Alright. Victoria, I will see you in a month.

Victoria- Alright. See you then Mr. Sweet.

Eric- Call me Eric.

Victoria- Alright Eric, see you in a month.

Leroy- Alright, now that's settled. Nina, I will need to see your child service agent so I can adopt you legally.

Nina- OK, I'll call her.

_**On the phone **_

Nina- Hello Erica.

Erica- Hello Nina. What can I do for you today?

Nina- Erica, I found my sister. I want to be with her & she lives with a man whom I can trust. I'll end up gone most of the year anyways, so I'll need the paperwork for him to adopt me legally.

Erica- Alright, I'll be right over.

Nina- OK. Thanks. Bye.

Leroy- So?

Nina- She said that she'll be right over. Jeez, she drives quickly. She's out front.

Leroy- So does Ziva. Right Victoria?

Victoria- Oh yeah. Most definitely. Did you know that Ziva almost killed me yesterday driving back to headquarters from the crime scene?

Leroy- Yeah, Jenny & I think that she wasn't an agent or a good driver in a past life.

Victoria- really?

Leroy- Oh yeah. I'll be right back.

Victoria- OK dad.

Nina- OK Jethro.

Victoria- How do you know dad's middle name?

Nina- I went by NCIS with Fabian before we came here. I was curious as to where you were. I remember hearing Erica saying that you were adopted by a Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Obviously, that was him.

Victoria- Ohhhh. OK.

_A month before school _

Gibbs- Bye girls

Nina & Victoria- Bye dad.

Gibbs- Be good.

Victoria- Aren't we always?

_At Anubis House _

Victoria- Oh gosh. Nina, it feels so good to be home.

Nina- I know exactly how you feel. Ever since Gran died, I've felt more connected to this place than ever before.

Victoria- I honestly missed this place & everyone in it. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I even missed Jerome & Alfie.

Nina- I see what you mean. If I was away from Andre & my 'family' I would definitely feel the same way.

Amber- Victoria! What are you doing here?

Victor- She is here because she is the replacement for Ms. Denby.

Amber- Ohh. I missed you soooooooooooo much!

Victoria- I missed you too Amber. Uh Amber, can't breathe.

Amber- Oopsies. My bad. Victoria? Oh god. VICTOR!

Victor- What is it Ms. Millington?

Amber- Victoria fainted.

Victor- Alright. Mr. Rutter & Ms. Gibbs, you two will carry her to the couch & wait with her until Trudy gets back. Make sure she remains lying down, even if she wakes up. Ms. Millington, wait with them & when she wakes up, I want you to alert me immediately. _God that felt weird, calling Nina Ms. Gibbs._

Amber, Nina, & Fabian- Yes Victor.

Victor- Alright. I'll be in my office. _**Sneezes**_

Amber, Nina, & Fabian- Bless you.

Amber- This is all my fault.

Nina- It is not your fault Amber, you didn't know.

Amber & Fabian- Know what?

Nina- She has asthma & she has oxymania (don't know if it's real, I just made it up). That means that she can faint at any moment.

Amber & Fabian- Ohhhhhh.

Fabian- You should have told me when I asked her out.

Nina- I thought she had told you beforehand.

Nina- OK, OK. We have got to stop fighting before Victoria wakes up because not only does she have asthma & oxymania, she is also very sensitive. Pretty much if anyone is fighting or yells at her, she starts crying & she doesn't stop crying & sobbing for at least an hour.

Fabian- Man, there is a lot wrong with her. I love her anyways.

Nina- Well yes. Our maternal mother smoked a lot. Victoria always had asthma, but she got oxymania over the years.

Amber- OMA, I'm soo sorry to hear about your twin sister's oxyman.

Fabian-Oh man, I was always being stupid around her. No wonder she always cried during an argument.

Nina- Fabian, that is true. Amber, it is oxymania, not oxyman.

Patricia- What happened to Victoria?

Nina- She's having an oxymania attack. Pretty much Patricia, she fainted.

Patricia- Ohhhh. The second one made more sense. Victoria has asthma, oxymania, & is sensitive?

Nina- Yes, she is. Thank you for reminding me to text dad about that 'tricia.

Patricia- No problem. How are we going to tell Mr. Sweet that Victoria fainted?

Nina- I will. Whoever wants to come with me can.

Fabian- I will, since I'm her girlfriend.

Patricia-I will since I'm her best friend.

Eddie- I will because I want to protect you all. (He has the greatest body build of the house)

Nina- Alright, but that's it. Nobody else will come. Eddie will be the first one to go out the door, followed by me, then Fabian, then Patricia.

Eddie, Patricia, & Fabian- OK

_At Mr. Sweet's office… _

_**Knock, knock **_

Mr. Sweet- Come in.

Nina- Eddie, stay here with Fabian.

Eddie & Fabian- OK

Nina- Mr. Sweet, I'm not sure if Victoria will be able to teach today.

Mr. Sweet- Why is that Nina?

Patricia- She fainted this morning when she came in.

Mr. Sweet- Oh dear. I'll ask Vera to substitute for her today. Meanwhile, Nina, Patricia, Fabian & Edison will not have to attend classes today.

Patricia- I'm not trying to be rude or anything, but he prefers Eddie.

Mr. Sweet- Well Eddie will protect you three plus Victor & Trudy.

Nina- Weird. I always thought it was the housekeeper's job to protect the students.

Patricia- So did I.

Mr. Sweet- Well Victor isn't in a state where he can. He called to tell me that someone was to take his place for today. He preferred Eddie for whatever reason.

Nina- What's wrong with Victor?

Mr. Sweet- Victor is not feeling too well.

Nina & Patricia- OMA!

Mr. Sweet- Oma?

Nina- Oh my Anubis.

Mr. Sweet- Oh, that makes sense. How cute. Who came up with the fantastic idea?

Nina- Amber Millington did sir.

Mr. Sweet- Of course she did. She's great with nicknames & acronyms, though I don't think she knows what an acronym is.

Patricia- We'll explain that to her.

Mr. Sweet- Dismissed.

Patricia & Nina- Bye Mr. Sweet.

Mr. Sweet- Bye girls. Oh and Nina?

Nina- Yes Mr. Sweet?

Mr. Sweet- My condolences & I hope your sister feels better.

Nina- Thank you sir.

Mr. Sweet- You don't have to call me sir all the time. It does get quite old.

Nina- Of course Mr. Sweet. I've just grown so used to it since I live with an agent.

Mr. Sweet- Ohhh. OK

_Back at the house_

Nina- Trudy, have Patricia, Eddie, & Fabian come back yet?

Trudy- No, but I did see Joy leave earlier. I wonder what in the world for.

Nina- Oh no. No no no no.

Trudy- What is it darling?

Nina- Trudy, I think that they've been kidnapped by Joy & Rufus. Rufus is also known as Rene Zeldman. Have you seen him?

Trudy- I did see him when Joy left.

Nina- At least I now know where they are.

_**Nina runs out the door.**_

Trudy- Nina be careful

Nina- I will Trudy

_Back at NCIS _

DiNozzo- Boss, where's Victoria?

Gibbs- She's in England with Nina at Frobisher- Smythe Academy.

DiNozzo- OK, but isn't she supposed to be here?

Jenny- She's coming back during the summer to work. Apparently, she's now a teacher & an agent.

DiNozzo, McGee, & Ziva- Jeez. Dang. Good for her. (Things along those lines)

Jenny- It is good for her, but she is the only Spanish speaker on the team. So she'll have to be there to hear what the person is saying, then translate it.

Ziva- Did you know that she also speaks Israeli, French, Chinese, Greek (modern & ancient), Hindi, Arabic, Portuguese, Bengali, Russian, Japanese, German, Punjabi, and every other language in the world.

Tim- Jeez, which must be at least 6,500 languages. She would be a really useful teacher/agent to anybody.

Jenny- Yes, but she also made up her own language which she uses with her friends & coworkers.

Jethro- That makes sense. If she was ever in trouble & she needed to tell someone she knows, she can tell them using her language. That way, she can also keep strangers from knowing what the heck she's saying.

McGee- She is a very smart girl, for a seven year old.

Jenny- She's not just a seven year old, she's our seven year old.

Jethro- True.

_At Anubis House _

_**Victoria wakes up.**_

Victoria- _**Groans**_ Where am I?

Nina- You're at Anubis House Victoria. You fainted when you walked in after Amber hugged you.

Victoria- I remember now. I also remember you guys ditched me.

Nina- We didn't. We just went to tell Mr. Sweet that you wouldn't be able to teach for today. He suggested that you take a few personal days. I have to agree with him.

Patricia, Amber, Fabian, & Eddie- Me too.

Victoria- Beh, almeno sono sveglio e vivo.(Italian for Well at least I'm awake & alive)

_**Victoria tries to sit up.**_

Fabian- No you don't. You're supposed to stay on the couch. Amber, isn't there something you were supposed to do?

Amber- Hmmm. Oh yeah, I was supposed to tell Victor that Victoria is awake. Be right back.

Victoria- bene. (OK)

_In Victor's office _

Victor- Come in. Ah, Ms. Millington, has she woken yet?

Amber- She has woken up. For whatever reason, she keeps speaking another language that I don't understand.

Victor- thankfully, I can understand her since in my youth, my father taught me all of the languages of the world.

_In the living room _

Victoria- Victori gratias tibi hic venit. At ne quos indica mihi? Im 'questus defessus of populus infirmus & truces. (Latin for Victor, thank you for coming down here. Can you tell them to stop staring at me? I'm getting sick & tired of people staring.)

Victor- _**laughs**_ Utique Victoria. Mihi crede, ego adepto vestri locus. Corrui cum gradibus, scilicet per accidens, non tincidunt augue de me patris mei similem illi nunquam. (Latin for of course Victoria. Trust me, I get your position. When I fell down the stairs, accidentally of course, these kids wouldn't stop treating me like my father never did.)

Victoria- Sum ita paenitet Victore. Non arbitrabar. Deinde cum hic non incidit in gradibus. (Latin for I'm so sorry Victor. I had no idea. Then again, I wasn't here when you fell down the stairs.)

Victor- Est denique. Quo mortuus est in sinu patris, non dolere poterant. (It is fine. Ever since my father died in my arms, I have not been able to feel pain.)

Victoria- Quomodo moritur? (How did he die?)

Victor- Gunshot ad caput. (Gunshot to the head)

Victoria- Itane? (Really?)

Victor- Yes.

Victoria- O Victor

_**Victoria hugs Victor.**_

Victor- Gratias tibi ago. Numquam fovit, familia aut alumni. (thank you. I was never hugged, by family or students.)

Victoria- vobis sunt grata (you are welcome.) ugh, finally. I can speak English again. Victor, I had no idea that happened.

Victor- It's quite alright. I'm just glad that I could exercise my Latin.

Amber- That was Latin?

Victor- Yes Ms. Millington. Like I said in my office, I learned all of the languages of the world in my youth.

Victoria- I already knew half of what Victor knew, but I learned the other half here. Thanks to Victor because if it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be open to half of the people I know. It has proven to be a great advantage to the agency.

Victor- Was Agentur? (German for What agency?)  
Victoria-NCIS in Washington, D.C.

Victor- WOW. I never knew an agent that was 7 years old.

Victoria- 8. My birthday was during the month before school.

Victor- Right. That also means that Nina is also 8 because of the fact that you are twins.

Victoria & Nina- Yup (pop on the p)

Victor- Going back to the language thing, really?

Victoria- Yes. Thank you.

Victor- You're welcome. You're welcome here anytime. I might get rusty with the languages because of my age. Ich bin 99 Jahre alt. (German for I am ninety-nine years old)

Victoria- Wow. You don't look a day over 53.

Victor- Thank you. Even though I'm in my sixties_** winks**_ I am still quick.

Victoria- come hai fatto a vivere fino a 99 anni vecchio? (Italian for how did you live to be ninety-nine years old?)

Victor- l'elisir di lunga vita (the elixir of life)

Victoria- what is that?

Victor- That is for another time. Mr. Rutter, take Victoria upstairs to her bedroom. You may stay with her if you'd like.

Fabian- Yes Victor. Can you please stop being formal with everyone except Victoria & Nina?

Victor- Sure Fabian.

_In Victoria's room, aka the attic_

Victoria- Thank you for bringing me up here Fabian

Fabian- Of course Victoria, I will do anything for you. After all, you are my girlfriend, my chosen one.

Victoria- OMA.

Fabian- What is it?

Victoria- Nina isn't the only Chosen One.

Fabian- What do you mean?

Victoria- We are identical twins born at the exact same time.

Fabian- I've got to tell Nina.

Victoria- Go ahead. I need to go for a walk alone.

Fabian- OK. I'll see you later then?

Victoria- See you. If I'm not back by supper, send a search party.

Fabian- OK

_Outside Anubis House_

Victoria- Of course, because of my mother, we are both the Chosen Ones.

Mystery woman- You are her twin sister, aren't you?

Victoria- Who are you & who's twin sister?

Mystery woman- I am Sarah Frobisher-Smythe & you are Victoria, Nina's identical twin.

Victoria- How did you know that?

Sarah- You and Nina are descendants of Amneris, the one who betrayed Anubis.

Victoria- Yes Sarah. That makes sense of the visions I've been seeing & voices I've been hearing.

Sarah- Wait, voices?

Victoria- Yes why?

Sarah- That is not good, for you or Nina. Tell Nina that the search is not over when you see her!

Victoria- Of course Sarah. Nina has been wondering where you went though too. Would you like to come in for a cup of tea?

Sarah- Has Victor changed for the better?

Victoria- Yes. Ever since I fainted the other day, he's been rather nice to the entire house.

Sarah- Then sure.

_At Anubis House _

Nina- Is this true? Sarah!

Sarah- Hello Nina. It is true. Victoria has told me that she has been hearing voices since the cup was put together.

Victoria- That means that the search is not over. Robert wants us to find something else.

Nina- Sarah, what else has your dad taken from the tomb?

Sarah- he took the cup pieces, the mask of Anubis, the silverware of Anubis, the clothes of Anubis.

_**Sarah, Nina, & Victoria laugh.**_

Victor- What is the meaning of this? Sarah?

Sarah- Hello my Osirian

Nina & Victoria- Osirian?!

Sarah- Yes, Victor is my Osirian. You have already met yours girls, but neither you nor he knows who he is yet.

Victor- Sarah is right. You both have the same Osirian because he is not a twin like you girls. This is a unique case where both chosen ones have one osirian. Girls, Sibuna can trust me, they just don't know how yet.

Victoria & Nina- You know about Sibuna?!

Victor- Yes. I've known about this little club since the beginning of last term. I just never said anything. _**Victor signs **_Meet me in my office after Sarah goes back to the old folks home.

Victoria & Nina-OK.

_In Victor's Office_

Victor- I've called you here because it has to do with family.

Victoria & Nina- OK?

Victor- Your grandparents on your mother's side may be dead. So may your grandmother on your father's side, but not your grandfather on your dad's side.

Nina- What do you mean? He's been dead for a decade.

Victor- No he hasn't. He's right in front of you. Your step grandfather has been dead for a decade. Your maternal grandfather hasn't. I will die without the elixir though.

Nina- That's why you wanted to stay alive.

Victor- Yes. I wanted to stay alive for you girls. Not many grandparents get to see their great grandchildren. I want to be able to see you grow up.

Victoria- That's why great grandpa wanted you to know so many languages. He wanted you to be able to understand me in the event that I shall faint & not be able to speak English for a while.

Victor- That makes sense. He knew I would have children with my chosen one, then they would have children…

Victor, Nina & Victoria- So the Rodenmaar line wouldn't end with me.

Nina- So weird. We just all said that at the same time. But how are we supposed to go about this? I mean Victor, can we have agent Gibbs be our dad in America & you be our guardian here?

Victor- I think that's what we're going to have to do. After all, Victoria has a job in America that pays a lot. It means a lot to her since my son, Jack, was killed. Anubis bless his soul.

Victoria- That's actually kind of funny because in the Christian faith, you say "God bless his soul."

Victor- Victoria, we live in an area where we don't believe in Jesus. We believe in an area where we believe in gods like Anubis, Artemis, Apollo, Egyptian gods.

_**Victoria runs out of Victor's Office into her room in the attic.**_

Victor- What is wrong with that girl?

Nina- She is extremely sensitive. That's why you heard the argument end a few minutes ago. We were afraid that we'd make her upset like she is now. I'll get her with Fabian.

_In the Attic_

Fabian- Victoria?

Nina- Victoria?

_**Victoria sobs**_

_**Nina signals where she is **_

Nina- Victoria?

Victoria- Leave… me… alone. She says between sobs.

Fabian- We can't do that. We told Victor that we wouldn't go back down until you do too.

Victoria- ALRIGHT! I WILL GO DOWN!

Nina- Victoria, calm down unless you want me to slap you.

Victoria- Go ahead & slap me. I need it.

_**Nina slaps Victoria upside the head**_

Victoria- Thanks. Let's go.

_**After Victoria goes downstairs, Nina & Fabian high five**_

Victor- It's time for supper. Let's go downstairs.

_**Victoria falls down the stairs. Victor, Nina, & Fabian can't wake her up.**_

Fabian- Someone call 999

Victor- I'm already dialing

999 operator- 999 operator, how may I help you

Victor- I need an ambulance here as soon as possible. One of my students fell down the stairs & we can't wake her up.

999 operator- OK well while you wait, here's what you do; first, you get a pillow under the student's head. Second, put the student's head, still under the pillow, onto someone's lap so that the blood can still circulate. Help is on the way if the ambulance isn't there already.

Victor- OK. Thank you

999 operator- You're welcome. Bye

Victor-bye

_In the dining room_

Nina- Trudy!

Trudy- What is it Nina?

Nina- Victoria fell down the stairs & we can't wake her up. We already called 999. Victor's under her now.

Trudy- Don't you mean with her?

Nina- No I mean under her. The operator told him that someone's lap had to be under her. He chose to do it.

Trudy- All right. Let's take a look.

_In the hallway_

Trudy- Oh dear.

_**Trudy kneels next to Victor & Victoria.**_

Trudy- Victor, how long has she been like this?

Victor- Five minutes. Trudy, while I'm at the hospital with Victoria & Nina, you are to watch the children with Eddie. Make sure that Joy doesn't flirt with Fabian. Victoria is a very sensitive & good soul. I don't know what I'd do without her.

Trudy- What do you mean?

Victor- I'm Nina & Victoria's maternal grandfather. I'm taking care of these two while they're here.

Trudy- No wonder your attitude changed when Victoria graduated early.

Victor- Yes. Oh good. The ambulance has come.

Med person- come on let's go. This poor girl fell down the stairs for Anubis's sake.

_**They get her on the gurney.**_

Victor & Nina- Can I go with her?

Med person-What is your relation to her?

Victor- She is my granddaughter

Nina- I am her identical twin sister.

Med person- Of course. Wait for the gurney to get into the ambulance, then you may go in.

Victor & Nina- Thank you.

_In the ambulance_

Med person- What is her name?

Victor- Her name is Victoria Artemis Gibbs.

Med person- Leroy Jethro Gibbs' daughter?

Victor- adopted daughter, yes.

Med person- Victoria's date of birth?

Victor- July 7, 1995 at 7 am

Med person- allergies?

Nina- Pollen, Silver, & wild animal dander that we know of

Med person- medical conditions?

Nina- Asthma & oxymania

Victor- Is she going to be OK

Med person- we don't know for sure.

Nina- I'm worried about her. _**She sends Victor through telepathy**_

Victor- Me too. Wait, you're telepathic? _**He sends her back.**_

Nina- Yes. I was given the choice of two gifts. I chose the one of telepathy & the one to heal. My healing power is useless without a medic. _**She responds **_

Victor- Ohhhh. Why? _**He sends her.**_

Nina- Without a diagnosis, how am I supposed to heal? _**She sent**_

Victor-Of course _**He sent **_

Med person- We're at the hospital.

Nina- I'm going to call dad.

Victor- do you want me to wait with you?

Nina- No. Go on with Victoria. Text me the room number.

Victor- Alright. I'll leave you to it.

_**On the phone**_

Gibbs- Leroy Jethro Gibbs speaking

Nina- daddy?

Gibbs- Hey Nina. What's wrong? You sound upset.

Nina- Victoria is in the hospital. She- She fell down the stairs & hasn't woken up yet.

Gibbs- I'll be right there.

_At NCIS_

Gibbs- Leroy Jethro Gibbs speaking

Nina- daddy?

Gibbs- Hey Nina. What's wrong? You sound upset.

Nina- Victoria is in the hospital. She- She fell down the stairs & hasn't woken up yet.

Gibbs- I'll be right there. DiNozzo, you're in charge until I get back from England. Jenny, I need a few days off for now. Victoria is in the hospital in England.

Jenny- Alright, just make sure you're back soon.

Gibbs- Alright. I will.

_At the hospital (Liverpool, England)_

Gibbs- Nina!

Nina- Daddy!

_**Nina runs & jumps into the hug.**_

Nina- I missed you soooooo much.

Gibbs- I missed you too, both of my girls.

Victor- Hello agent Gibbs, I'm Victor. The housekeeper of Anubis House.

Gibbs- Hello Victor. Just call me Jethro.

Victor- Jethro, I am Victoria's & Nina's grandfather.

Gibbs- I thought all of the girls' family was dead.

Victor- So did they. I told them that if it weren't for me, they would have never of been born.

Gibbs- So wait a minute. If you're their grandfather, then why did they think that they had no family left?

Victor-Sarah and I had a divorce. Her father had a half sister from Ken. The girls didn't know I was related to them in any way until recently.

Gibbs- Oh.

Victor- Yeah. How have they been with you?

Gibbs- They have been perfect. They are just like my daughter, Kelly, was. Kelly & my wife, Shannon, were killed when Kelly was only 8 years old. My wife was 33 years old.

Victor- I'm sorry Jethro. I had no idea.

Gibbs- eh, it's fine. I've moved on. For whatever reason, I always see Kelly in them.

Victor- Maybe it's because of their sense of adventure.

Gibbs- Absolutely true. The girls & I went horseback riding every day we had together before school started.

_**Victoria starts to wake up**_

Gibbs & Victor- Oh thank god/Anubis

Gibbs- Did you just say Anubis?

Victor- Yes, why?

Gibbs- Oddly enough, before Shannon & Kelly died, they had the mark of Anubis. We had no idea why.

Victor- That is rather strange. Did they happen to know anything about Anubis, the Chosen One, and stuff like that?

Gibbs- No.

Victor- We MUST do our best to protect them & their friends. If not, they could die.

Gibbs- I do NOT want to lose them.

Victor- We must help them in any way possible.

Gibbs- Agreed. Victoria, how are you feeling?

Victoria- I'm alright. Why aren't you at the agency?

Gibbs- Nina called in tears saying that you were here.

Victoria- Nina, is this true?

Nina- Yes. I was horrified that I might have lost you. We are the last of the bloodline of Amneris. I didn't want to lose my other half.

Victoria- Awwwww. If only Amber was here right now.

Victor- Actually, she is. She was waiting until I gave her the signal that Sibuna could come in.

_**Victor gives the signal**_

Amber- Victoria, are you OK?

Fabian- It's good to see you are alright

Jerome- We've been worried sick. Literally for Trudy

Eddie- I've missed not being the only American at the house

KT- You still have me

Eddie- Oh yea. I meant there being only 2 Americans at Anubis House

KT- I'm glad you're OK Nina

Joy- I am filled with myself that you are going to make it

_**Everyone laughs**_

Patricia- Glad you're alright

Victoria- Amber, I'm fine. Thanks everyone for your concern. By the way, Victor Rodenmaar isn't just the houseowner, he's also Nina's & my grandfather. The only ones left other than Sarah.

Patricia- Whoa. Never saw that one coming.

Eddie- Neither did I.

Victor- Are you going to be OK alone? _**He signs**_

Victoria- Yes. I'll be fine. _**She signs back.**_

Gibbs- Are you sure? _**He signs**_

Victoria- Yes I'm sure. _**She signs**_

Gibbs & Victor- Alright _**They sign at the same time.**_

_In the hallway_

Gibbs- Since when did you know sign language?

Victor- My father taught me every language known to man.

Gibbs- Holy –

Victor- Jethro

Gibbs- thanks. That must have been hard.

Victor- sure thing & it was a pain in the –

Gibbs- I know what you mean. Tony DiNozzo, one of my agents, made a joke that it wasn't nice to speak with your hands.

Victor- Really? Thankfully, you only have one jokester. I, on the other hand, have two.

_**Gibbs tries not to laugh, unsuccessfully**_

Victor- What are you laughing at?

Gibbs- You said on the other **hand**

Victor- Ohh. I get it now.

_**Gibbs & Victor laugh**_

Gibbs- Maybe we should head back to Anubis House with Amber, KT, Joy, Alfie, & Jerome.

Victor- What about Fabian, Patricia, Nina, & Eddie?

Gibbs- She needs her boyfriend, Osirian, sister, & best friend while she's recovering there.

Victor- That does make sense, seeing as she has a broken leg & arm.

Gibbs- Now you see my point?

Victor- Alright. Let's go.

Gibbs-Amber Millington, KT Rush, Joy Mercer, Alfie Lewis, & Jerome Clarke, let's go so we can let Victoria rest.

Amber- What about Patricia, Fabian, Nina, & Eddie?

Victor- Victoria needs her sister, boyfriend, osirian, & best friend with her. I brought Sibuna to see her, leaving her with the kids I trust most.

Amber- So that's why Mick, Mara, & Willow aren't here.

Gibbs- Yes.

Gibbs- Victor, I have my car with me if you want me to take a few students. _**He signed**_

Victor- Would you really? _**He signed back**_

_**Gibbs nods**_

Victor- Alright. Children, Jethro has agreed to take some of you in his car. Amber Millington, Joy Mercer, & KT Rush will be with me. Jerome Clarke & Alfie Lewis will be with Jethro.

_In Gibbs' car_

Gibbs- So Victor tells me that you two are the pranksters of the house.

Jerome- This is true. We will change when Victoria gets back from the hospital until she gets better. We will even stop the food fights, which is very hard for us since we start food fights almost every night.

Gibbs- Really? I can't believe she put up with you two.

Alfie- Really. She was able to put up with us because she put up with DiNozzo.

Gibbs- Oh yeah. Totally understandable. Tony is crazy about movies, aliens, zombies, even pranks.

Jerome- You have got to give us his Skype address!

Alfie- Definitely! We need new material!

Gibbs- Alright. I'll give it to you back at Anubis House. Laughingly

_At Anubis House_

Gibbs- His Skype address is TDiNozzo

Alfie & Jerome- Thank you!

Gibbs- Sure. His material was getting old anyways. Maybe you two can give him some new material.

Jerome- Maybe prank him in the process.

Gibbs- Make sure I talk to him & the rest of the team first.

Alfie- Sure. I'll make sure, but no promises on Jerome.

Jerome- Hurtful. I will too. We were actually planning on Skyping him now.

Gibbs- Alright.

DiNozzo- Hey boss. How's England?

Gibbs- Liverpool's not that bad. I wish it wasn't under these circumstances that I get to see it though.

DiNozzo- Good to hear & absolutely true. Speaking of which, how is Victoria?

Gibbs- She's alright. She's awake, which is good. Nina is with her along with Fabian, Patricia, & Eddie.

DiNozzo-Who's Patricia & Eddie?

Jerome- Patricia is Victoria's best friend & Eddie is her-

Gibbs- Best friend's boyfriend.

DiNozzo- OK don't get what that was about. Anyways boss, we're making great progress. We just have court left. Who was that anyways?

Gibbs- That was Jerome Clarke, one of Victoria's housemates. His roommate is Alfred Lewis, he prefers Alfie.

Alfie- Yea I do.

DiNozzo- OK, so Victoria's housemates are Alfie Lewis, Jerome Clarke, Patricia Williamson, Eddie Sweet, Fabian Rutter, & Nina. Who am I missing?

Gibbs- Mara Jaffray, Mick Campbell, KT Rush, Willow Jenks, Amber Millington, & Joy Mercer.

DiNozzo- Dang boss. That's a lot of names to remember.

Gibbs- I know DiNozzo. I manage to remember anyways, & so do the students.

DiNozzo- I would never be able to remember that many names.

Gibbs- That's because you are a player.

Jerome & Alfie- Oooooooh

DiNozzo- Shut it Alfie. You too Jerome.

Gibbs- A bit harsh for you to talk to a pair of teenagers who are just like you.

DiNozzo- Are they really like me?

Gibbs- Oh yeah. Like yesterday, they managed to prank their housemother, Trudy, into thinking that it was too early for her to be up. She wakes up at dawn to make sure everything is all set for when everybody wakes up. Thankfully, I happened to be up at the time she was supposed to wake up & I told her it was the right time to wake up.

DiNozzo- Why were you up at that hour?

Gibbs- I was up to make sure Nina was alright since Victoria hasn't come back yet from the hospital. When she does, I'll be there for a few weeks to make sure she can be left there without me being there.

Jerome- The other housemates & I will check up on her every chance we get when you're gone if you'd like. Nina, Fabian, Patricia, Eddie & I will make sure of that.

Gibbs- I'd really appreciate that, thank you Jerome. Wow, I'd never thought that I'd hear myself say that.

Jerome- Hey!

Gibbs- Sorry, but it's true.

Jerome- Alright, I can see why you said that, but it's still offensive.

Gibbs- I know. DiNozzo, can I speak to Ziva?

DiNozzo- Sure boss.

Ziva- Hello Gibbs.

Gibbs- Hey Ziva. DiNozzo still driving you & McGee crazy with me gone?

Ziva- Yes, but he also acts like you when you're gone.

Gibbs- Really? You have my permission to slap him if he ever gets to be too much like me.

Ziva- Yes & thank you. He gets like that every time you leave.

Gibbs- Oh god. Does he go right into it or does he ease into it?

Ziva- He goes straight into it.

McGee- Yea boss, he really goes straight into it. The first time, he just eased into it, but now he just goes right into it.

DiNozzo- I do not!

McGee- Yes you do Tony. Hey boss, how's Victoria?

Gibbs- She's awake. Apparently, it was a good choice to have her here. She has many housemates, teachers, & friends who care about her aside from her sister & boyfriend. She is very popular around here, but **SHE **doesn't let it go to her head, unlike some people I know.

DiNozzo & Jerome- Hey! Jinx, you owe me a soda.

Gibbs- Stop that you two! Honestly, I hate it when people are like that.

DiNozzo & Jerome- Really?

Gibbs- Yes, now can you two stop saying things at the same time?!

DiNozzo- Sorry boss. I didn't know that you hated it that much.

Jerome- Yeah Jethro, I didn't know either.

DiNozzo- Did he just call you Jethro? Nobody calls you that except Dr. Ryan & the director.

Gibbs- Yes & if any of you mention this to anyone, I'll have Abby kill you.

DiNozzo, Ziva & McGee- Got it boss.

Abby- Hey Gibbs. I heard that by the way & why would you have me do it?

Gibbs- I chose you because of the fact that you are the only one at the agency who can do it without leaving a trace.

Abby- That's right. How're Victoria & Nina?

Gibbs- They're fine. Victoria is awake, but doctors want to keep her there for another day or two so they can make sure she'll be alright to go home. By the way, how's Ducky?

Abby- He's fine. So is Jimmy. We have another case Gibbs & we are almost done with it. We have solved the case that we had when you left & two more cases.

Gibbs- I'm gonna have to read the file when I get back.

Jenny- When are you going to come back Jethro?

Gibbs- That depends on when Victoria gets out of the hospital. They're planning on releasing her either tomorrow or the next day then I'm going to remain here for a few weeks.

Jenny- OK. Well tell Victor, Trudy, & Anubis House students that I said hi.

Gibbs, Jerome & Alfie- Will do.

Jenny- Who was that besides you?

Gibbs- Jerome & Alfred. Alfred prefers Alfie of course. They are two Anubis House students. Jerome gladly allowed me to use his laptop to Skype you.

DiNozzo- Wow. They're joker, yet they're also nice. They're just like me.

Gibbs- Except for the fact that they're British & you're American.

DiNozzo- Well of course, there's that. I meant the not so obvious.

Gibbs- Alright, alright. I gotta go. Victor is making his 10 o'clock speech.

DiNozzo, Ziva, McGee, & Jenny- Alright. Bye.

Gibbs- Bye. Miss ya

DiNozzo- we all miss you too boss.

_**Laptop is shut off.**_

Gibbs- Thank you Jerome. I'm sorry you two didn't get to talk to DiNozzo alone. You will tomorrow.

Jerome- That's alright. After all, you haven't spoken to them in over a month. You deserved that moment to catch up.

Gibbs- Thanks Jerome. Night guys.

Jerome & Alfie- Night.

_**Gibbs walks out of Jerome's & Alfie's room**_

Victor- Why aren't you in bed?! Oh, sorry Jethro. I thought you were one of those insolent pranksters.

Gibbs- That's alright. I can't say I blame you. In the morning, I'll take a few students to see her.

Victor- Alright. As long as they're logged & with a responsible adult, I'm fine with them leaving. I'll just call Eric to let him know a few students from Anubis House won't be in classes today.

Gibbs- He's already given Fabian & Nina a pass until Victoria is back here.

Victor- Of course. Thankfully they'll be able to pass since they have gotten the work through other students. Everyone, even Jerome & Alfie, will move on to freshman year of high school. They'll end up being here until they graduate from high school. Mick's dad called me earlier to say that he'll be taking Mick out of the school because they're all moving to Australia.

Gibbs- When is Mick leaving?

Victor- Tomorrow, but he doesn't know it yet.

Gibbs- Won't it be a repeat of Joy's incident? Just pulling him out of classes when he may never come back?

Victor- I suppose so, but that's how Eric wants it.

_at midnight_

Gibbs- Well night Victor

Victor- Night Jethro.

_**Everyone's asleep, except for one student...**_

Nina- Sarah. Oh, it was only a dream.

dream Sarah- It's time for me to go now Nina.

Nina- We still haven't found the mask. We can't do this without you.

dream Sarah- Just remember, when somebody's gone physically, that doesn't mean that they're completely gone.

Nina- What does that mean?

Sarah- Do you still have that dollhouse in your room?

Nina- Yes. Why?

Sarah- I'll come to you in your dreams & speak to you through the dollhouse. It used to be mine you know.

Nina- I know Sarah. I'm going to miss seeing you alive.

Sarah- I'm going to miss being alive, but I'll still help Sibuna. Let's just say my sacrifice is my life.

Nina- Bye Sarah

Sarah- The end of someone's life isn't goodbye forever

Nina- I know.

Sarah- Goodbye Chosen One.

Nina- Bye Sarah.

_The next morning_

Trudy- Nina, can I talk to you & your father in the hallway for a minute?

Nina & Jethro- Sure Trudy

_In the hallway_

Trudy- Nina, Jethro I'm sorry, but Emily died in her sleep last night.

Nina- That's why she said goodbye last night. She whispers.

Gibbs & Trudy- I'm so sorry Nina. I know how close you were to her.

Nina- My grandmother is now dead. Now I'm the only female Martin/Rodenmaar.

Victor- What? Sarah's dead?

Trudy- Her name's not Sarah, it is Emily.

Victor- Trudy we have been lying to you.

Trudy- What do you mean?

Nina- Her name was Sarah, not Emily. Sarah Frobisher- Smythe.

Trudy- What?! One of the original owners was in this house, but as another person.

Nina- She was the same girl, but by another name.

Fabian- What happened?

Nina- Sarah's dead Fabian.

Victor- I'll make arrangements with Eric & the home. Nina, you can stay here.

Nina- Thank you Victor, but I'd prefer being with Victoria.

Victor- Oh yes. I forgot about your father's agreement. Anubis House, I have an announcement.

Patricia- What is it Victor?

Victor- Jethro has agreed to take a few students to the hospital to visit Victoria. Raise your hand if you want to go.

_**Nina, Fabian, Patricia, Eddie, Jerome, KT, & Willow raise their hands.**_

Gibbs- I only have room for five. You'll have to decide amongst yourselves as to who stays.

Nina- I definitely want to go. She's my sister.

Fabian- Me too. She's my girlfriend.

Patricia- Me three. She's my best friend.

Nina- At least one more boy has to go. My sister feels very awkward without at least two boys there.

Gibbs- That leaves two seats for Eddie, Jerome, KT, or Willow.

Jerome- I want to go.

KT- Me too. Are you OK with that Eddie & Willow?

Gibbs- I can make a second trip. I'll just let Mr. Sweet know that I'm taking 2 students out of class & three are going to class.

Eddie & Willow- I'm OK with it.

Gibbs- OK. So it's Nina, Fabian, Patricia, Jerome & KT?

Nina- Yup.

Victor- Alright. I'll go make the call. OK, Eric knows. He also knows about the two students you're taking out of class. He said to go to his classroom when you go to pick them up. Eddie, Willow, you are to wait in the science classroom. I however have to remain here for when they return so they can grab their bags without a problem.

Eddie & Willow- OK

Gibbs- Alright. After breakfast, we'll head over.

Victor- Mick, you'll remain here whether you like it or not.

Mick- Why?

Victor- Your entire family is relocating to Australia for safety reasons & you have to go.

Mick- WHAT?!

Mara- You didn't know?

Mick- No. Dad never told me. I would have thought that at least mum would have told me.

Mara-I'm so sorry Mick.

_**Mara hugs Mick in tears.**_

Mara- What's going to happen to us?

Mick- I don't know babe. We'll figure something out when I get to Australia.

Mara- I'll miss you. I'll ask dad if I can go with you.

**on the phone**

Mara- Dad, it's Mara.

Mara's dad- Hey pumpkin, what's up?

Mara- My boyfriend's leaving. I was wondering if I could go with him.

Mara's dad- that depends on where he's going.

Mara- His entire family is relocating to Australia.

Mara's dad- _**sighs**_Alright darling, you can go. Mom & I will pack your stuff here & you pack your stuff there. When's he leaving?

Mara- This evening.

Mara's dad- Alright cupcake, we'll have your things from here there at about 2.

Mara- OK. Thank you dad.

Mara's dad- You're welcome. We'll miss you but it's for your happiness.

Mick- Mara, I've been meaning to tell you...

Mara- What?

Mick- I want to break up.

Mara- What?! Why?

Mick- I just want us to see other people & we can't do that if we're together.

Mara- Dad, never mind.

Mara's dad- Why?

Mara- He just broke up with me.

Mara's dad- I'm sorry sweetheart.

Mara- It's OK. Bye

Mara's dad- Bye. love you

Mara- love you too

Mara's dad- bye

Mara- bye.

_**Mara hangs up & runs to her room.**_

Mick- Mara!

Nina- give her time. She's upset. She really loved you & you just broke up with her.

Jerome- I'll go talk to her.

_In Mara's, Patricia's, & Joy's room_

Jerome- Mara, can I come in?

Mara- Yes

Jerome- Mara, are you OK?

Mara- No.

Jerome- I know you loved him. I just wish that someone would love me the way you loved Mick.

Mara- _**sniffles**_Really?

Jerome- Yes. Look Mara, I've liked you for a long time. You started dating Mick & I thought I was too late.

Mara- Oh Jerome. I had no idea. If I did, I wouldn't have gone out with that skunkbag Mick.

Jerome- Want to get back at him before he leaves?

Mara- Yes. What do you have in mind?

Jerome- Hang on, we have to get Willow into this. Willow.

Willow- Yes Jerome?

Jerome- Can you help us? We want to get revenge on Mick before he leaves.

Willow- What's the plan?

Jerome- I was thinking that maybe Willow can date him for a few hours & when he leaves, you break up with him.

Willow & Mara- That's actually a good plan.

Willow- I'll get right on that.

_in the hallway_

Willow- Mick?

Mick- Yes Willow?

Willow- Do you want to go out sometime today?

Mick- Sure.

_when Mick is about to leave_

Willow- Mick are you cheating on me?

Mick- No of course not! Where'd you get that idea?

Willow- We're done Mick Campbell. D-O-N-E Done!

Mick- Willow, wait I love you.

Willow- No Mick. We're DONE!

_**Willow runs upstairs for effect. Jerome & Mara run up after **__**her**_

Jerome- Wow Willow. That was fantastic.

Willow- Thank you.

Mara- Yeah, we didn't know you had it in you.

Willow- Well, there's a lot you don't know about me. Nobody knows certain things about me.

Jerome- Really?

Willow- Yup.

Jerome- I'll go check to see if Mick has left yet.

Willow- OK

_a few minutes later_

Jerome- Mick just left.

Willow & Mara- OK. Thanks Jerome.

Jerome- OK, let's get to class

Willow- You mean Mara goes to class, I go to Mr. Sweet's classroom & you go to Jethro's car, right?

Jerome- Yup.

Mara- How come you two don't have classes?

Jerome- We're going to visit Victoria.

Mara- OK. Tell her I said hi.

Jerome- will do.

_At the hospital_

Jethro- We are here to see Victoria Gibbs.

Nurse- OK. Room 102

Jethro- Thank you

Nurse- You're welcome. Here are your visitor's passes.

Jethro- OK, let's go.

_In Victoria's room_

Gibbs- Hey Victoria, how're you feeling?

Victoria- I'm alright. How's grandpa Victor?

Nina- He's devastated. He wishes you were there right now.

Nurse- Well then his wish shall be granted. She's being discharged today.

Gibbs- Really?

Nurse-Yes

Victoria- My bags are already packed.

Gibbs-Well at least I don't have to make the second trip to the school. I'll call Eric to tell him to have Eddie & Willow go to class.

Victoria- Alright. You can make the phone call in here. Since I'm being discharged today, none of us need to follow the mechanisms.

Nina- Huh?

Victoria- None of us need to follow the rules.

Nina- Ohhh.

_at the house_

Victor- Welcome home Victoria.

Victoria- It's good to be back. I didn't really like it in the hospital.

Gibbs- well you were in there for over a month.

Victoria- Why was that anyways?

Fabian- You were in a coma for a month & the nurses wanted to make sure you'd be alright so you were there for two weeks.

Victoria- That makes sense. Since I was in a coma for a moon phase, they wanted to make sure I could be independent.

Fabian- Right. Victoria, can I talk to you alone upstairs?

Victoria- Sure.

_In Victoria's, Nina's, & Amber's room_

Victoria- What's up Fabes?

Fabian- I think that we are better as friends.

Victoria- Are you trying to let me down easily?

Fabian- Yes. Victoria, I like you, but I don't feel that spark.

Victoria- Neither do I. Best friends?

Fabian- Best Friends.

Victoria- I guess we should go downstairs to make it official.

Fabian- I guess so.

_In the dining room 12 noon Friday_

Victoria- Everyone, we have an announcement to make.

Jerome- Did Fabian propose to you?

Victoria- No.

_**Victoria runs out of the room crying.**_

Nina- Why'd you have to say that.

_**Nina runs after her.**_

Fabian- We broke up.

Jerome- Oh. I'm sorry, I never meant to be so insensitive.

_In Nina's, Amber's, & Victoria's room_

Nina- Victoria, are you OK?

Victoria- No. Fabian just broke up with me.

Nina- What? You two have been dating for over a year. Why'd he break up with you?

Victoria- He said that he didn't feel that spark anymore.

Nina- Oh my Anubis

Victoria- What?

Nina- He didn't feel that spark with you, he felt it with me.

Victoria- What do you mean?

Nina- We went out for the month you were in a coma.

Victoria- How could you?! You knew he was my boyfriend & you two went out behind my unconscious back?

Nina- I'm sorry! He asked me. How could I say no to his puppy dog face?!

Victoria- I hate you! Get out of here!

Eddie- Victoria, can I come in?

Victoria- Yes Eddie.

Eddie- What happened in here?

Victoria- I just found out Fabian was cheating on me with my own sister!

Eddie- Well I guess he doesn't like you as much as I do.

Victoria- You like me?

Eddie- Yes. Victoria Georgia Gibbs, will you go out with me.

Victoria- Yes!

_**Veddie hug!**_

Victoria- When do you want to have the first date?

Eddie- Tonight? 7 o'clock?

Victoria- It's a date.

_In the front room_

Eddie- We have a VERY important announcement to make. Victoria do you want to say it or shall I?

Victoria- You.

Eddie- Alright. We are officially Veddie!

Amber- I knew it! I knew that Veddie would get together! When's the first date?

Victoria- Tonight at seven.

Amber- Come on Victoria, we HAVE to get you ready!

_**Victoria gives Eddie the'I'm sorry. Amber will be Amber' look**_

_**Eddie mouths "it's OK"**_

Fabian- Nina, will you be my girlfriend?

Nina- Yes

_In Nina's, Amber's, & Victoria's room_

Amber- We have 5 hours to get you ready

Victoria- Amber.

Amber- What?

Victoria- don't you think you're going a bit overboard?

Amber- Of course not. This IS the first Veddie date!

Patricia- What's Veddie?

Victoria- It's Amber's nickname for me & Eddie as a couple. He isn't dating you still is he?

Patricia- Nope. He broke up with me when you were in that coma.

Victoria- I'm sorry. Why didn't you tell me when you went to visit me two weeks ago?

Patricia- I didn't want you to worry or your apologies.

Victoria- Did he say why?

Patricia- he said that he thinks he found his soul mate or something. We had more in common when we were dating, but now it seems like we had nothing in common.

Victoria- Oh Patricia.

Amber- Patricia, can you help me get Victoria ready for her date?

Patricia- Sure. By the way, he hates green, but he loves purple.

Amber- Really?

Patricia- Yup.

Amber- Oh no. I picked the wrong dress, but I have everything else right.

_(Victoria's outfit & makeup on my profile today or tomorrow) _

_At 7 o'clock, hallway_

Eddie- Amber, Patricia, do you have Victoria ready yet?

**_Amber & Patricia come running down the stairs_**

Amber- Yup. She's ready.

Patricia- Trust me Eddie, your mouth is going to drop underground when you see her.

_**Victoria walks down**_

Eddie- Whoa.

Patricia- Told ya.

Eddie- Heck yea you did.

_**Eddie takes Victoria's hand**_

Amber- I found this place where you have to dress fancy. Girls in purple dresses & boys in black tuxedos.

Eddie- Thankfully Fabian had one that fits me. By the way, we're going on a double date.

Victoria- Who with?

Eddie- Fabian & Nina. Don't point fingers at me. Amber made me ask

Victoria- Amber, really?

Amber- I figured that you two could go to different places & meet up at Karaoke Dokie for a dance.

Victoria & Nina- Thanks Amber. See ya later.

Amber- See ya later.

_Victoria's date_

Victoria & Eddie- Wow.

Eddie- Amber went overboard with this date. Hello we have a reservation under Millington.

waiter- Of course. Right this way to your table.  
(Name of the place is Apollo restaurant(real place))

Waiter- May I start with the drinks & then come back with your orders?

Victoria- Sure. I'll have a lemon iced tea please

Eddie- I'll have the same

Waiter- of course. I'll be right back.

Victoria- I didn't know that you are a tea guy

Eddie- That's something that I never told anyone, not even Patricia. How about we split a fisherman's platter for two?

Victoria- I'm allergic to shrimp.

Eddie- No problem. I'll take the shrimp from yours.

Victoria- How sweet are you?

_**Eddie & Victoria laugh**_

Waiter- Here are your drinks. Are you ready to order?

Eddie- Yes. We'll have the Fisherman's platter for two.

Waiter- OK, I'll be right back

Victoria- That was too funny

Eddie- Especially since my last name is Sweet.

Victoria- You had it changed?

Eddie- Yes I did. I was getting tired of my father asking for me to agree to change my last name to Sweet. I also think that it'll help my image. I mean, if I get a detention, I can just call dad & have him get me out of it.

_**Victoria & Eddie laugh again**_

Victoria- You better not Edison.

Eddie- I won't. It's Eddie, not Edison.

Victoria- I know, I just said that to bug ya.

Waiter- will there be anything else?

Eddie- No, that'll be all thank you.

Waiter- Here's your fisherman's platter.

Eddie & Victoria- Thank you.

_After dinner_

Eddie- That was the best food I've ever eaten.

Victoria- Hey!

Eddie- It's third to your cooking & Trudy's cooking.

Victoria- Who's is second?

Eddie- Trudy's

Victoria- Awwwwww. OK, I'll call Amber & have her send a limo.

Eddie- Really? A limo?

Victoria-Yeah. We're dressed for it are we not?

Eddie- We are, but don't you think that this is getting a bit too much?

Victoria- Maybe, but the date's on her. She said so herself.

Eddie- I know, but I think we're taking advantage of her. Karaoke Dokie is around the corner.

Victoria- Alright, but you're going to have to help me walk because after all, I did just get back from the hospital this morning.

Eddie- Of course Tori.

Victoria- I didn't tell anybody that I prefer the nicknames Tori or Vic except for Abby Sciuto At NCIS.

Eddie- I figured that you liked that nickname anyways.

_**Victoria glares at him**_

Eddie- OK OK. Nina told me.

Victoria- You care enough to ask my sister about what nicknames I like?

Eddie- Yes. I feel as if you & I were meant to be.

Victoria- Really?

Eddie- Yes. I love you

Victoria- I love you too.

_**Veddie**** kiss**_

Victoria- OK, let's go.

Eddie- Right.

_At Karaoke Dokie_

**_(I do not own any of the songs below)_**

Amber- Hey I was wondering when you two would get here. Everyone from Anubis House is here.

Victoria- Veddie kiss.

Amber- Ahhh.

Announcer- Next up is Victoria Gibbs with Jesus Take the Wheel by Carrie Underwood

Victoria- well here goes nothing. I dedicate this song to my boyfriend, Edison Sweet.

Customers & Anubis House residents- Awwwwww!

_**She starts singing**_

She was driving last Friday on her way to Cincinnati  
On a snow white Christmas Eve  
Going home to see her Mama and her Daddy with the baby in the backseat  
Fifty miles to go and she was running low on faith and gasoline  
It would been a long hard year  
She had a lot on her mind and she didn't pay attention  
She was going way to fast  
Before she knew it she was spinning on a thin black sheet of glass  
She saw both their lives flash before her eyes  
She didn't even have time to cry  
She was sooo scared  
She threw her hands up in the air

Jesus take the wheel  
Take it from my hands  
Cause I can't do this all on my own  
I'm letting go  
So give me one more chance  
To save me from this road I'm on  
Jesus take the wheel

It was still getting colder when she made it to the shoulder  
And the car came to a stop  
She cried when she saw that baby in the backseat sleeping like a rock  
And for the first time in a long time  
She bowed her head to pray  
She said I'm sorry for the way  
I've been living my life  
I know I've got to change  
So from now on tonight

Jesus take the wheel  
Take it from my hands  
Cause I can't do this on my own  
I'm letting go  
So give me one more chance  
To save me from this road I'm on  
Oh, Jesus take the wheel

Oh, I'm letting go  
So give me one more chance  
Save me from this road I'm on  
From this road I'm on  
Jesus take the wheel  
Oh, take it, take it from me  
Oh, why, oh

_**When Victoria was done, she ran & hugged **_

Eddie- You were soooo great up there. Why didn't you tell me you could sing?

Victoria- We had just met last year & we started going out this morning, How could I have told you about myself?

Eddie- True

Announcer- Next up is Patricia Williamson singing When there was Me & You By Vanessa Hudgens

She starts singing

It's funny when you find yourself  
Looking from the outside  
I'm standing here but all I want  
Is to be over there  
Why did I let myself believe  
Miracles could happen  
Cause now I have to pretend  
That I don't really care

I thought you were my fairytale  
A dream when I'm not sleeping  
A wish upon a star  
Thats coming true  
But everybody else could tell  
That I confused my feelings with the truth  
When there was me and you

I swore I knew the melody  
That I heard you singing  
And when you smiled  
You made me feel  
Like I could sing along_  
_  
But then you went and changed the words  
Now my heart is empty  
I'm only left with used-to-be's  
And once upon a song

Now I know your not a fairytale  
And dreams were meant for sleeping  
And wishes on a star  
Just don't come true  
Cause now even I can tell  
That I confused my feelings with the truth  
Cause I liked the view  
When there was me and you

I can't believe that  
I could be so blind  
It's like you were floating  
While I was falling  
And I didn't mind

Cause I liked the view  
Thought you felt it too  
When there was me and you

When she was done, her boyfriend, Jackson Stewart, came & hugged her.

Jackson- You were AMAZING! Who did you direct that song to anyways?

Patricia- My ex boyfriend, Eddie Sweet. I really liked him, but I guess we weren't meant to be.

_**Patricia starts to cry**_

Jackson- Hey. If he broke up with you, you two weren't even meant to try being a couple. OK?

Patricia- Yeah. Can you take me back?

Jackson- Sure.

Victoria- Eddie, where's Patricia going & who's that?

Eddie- Probably back to the house with Jackson Stewart.

Victoria- Who's he?

Eddie- He's a boy from Isis House.

Victoria- Oh. Did they start to go out after you two broke up?

Eddie- Yeah.

Victoria- Why did she never tell me?

_**Victoria starts to cry**_

Eddie- Come here

_**Victoria cries into Eddie's shoulder**_

Eddie- I don't know why she kept that from you, but I can promise you that I won't keep secrets from you.

Victoria- Really?

Eddie- Yes. Here's a promise ring that I got you to prove it.

Victoria- Awww! So sweet, thank you. I love it!

Eddie- I thought you would. Do you love it more than me?

Victoria- Of course not. There's nothing I love more than you.

Eddie- Awww. Now who's being sweet?

_**They both laugh**_

Eddie- Alright, let's go home

Announcer- Now it's Victoria Gibbs & Eddie Sweet singing we shall overcome by Brad Kavanagh & Tasie Dhanraj.

Eddie- After we do this duet.

Victoria- of course.

_**They start singing.**_

[Verse 1]:

People come together now as one,

Every race and colour,

We're under one sun.

Shelter turn your back against the wind,

Things'll change you'll turn the page,

It's time to begin...

Watching people smiling in the rain,

We're thankful for the gift of life, today.

Another year is coming to an end,

Together we will make it through,

Just turn to a friend.

Although despair linger's,

Dry your tears. Just keep on...

[Chorus]:

We shall overcome,

Tear it down, dry your eyes,

Build it up and start again.

Thy, will be done,

Tear it down, Dry your eyes,

Build it up and start again.

[Verse 2]:

Hope returns and drives away the fear.

People laughing, having fun, this time of year.

The fire burns for those who still believe.

That open arms, a warm embrace, is all that we need.

[Chorus]:

We shall overcome,

Tear it down, dry your eyes,

Build it up and start again.

Thy, will be done,

Tear it down, Dry your eyes,

Build it up and start again.

[Verse 3]:

End of the year, although some,

Shed a tear, we'll come away.

We'll come away with new hope for next year.

Don't be afraid, dry your eyes,

Turn your hearts around.

Sing with me now,

Spread the joy, feel it all around.

End of the year, so we sing in good cheer.

This holiday

And come away with new hope for next year.

_**After they were done, they ran back to the house.**_

Eddie- That was embarrassing.

Victoria- Yeah it was. I'm used to doing solos, but not duets.

Eddie- You make my bad singing sound good.

Victoria- You already sing very well without me.

Eddie- You're being modest. I love it when you are who you are.

Victoria- Awwwww. I love you

Eddie- I love you too.

_**Victoria & Eddie kiss**_

Jerome- Oh get a room

Gibbs- Jerome, you know better than to say that to my daughter.

_**Victor gives Jerome a toothbrush.**_

Victor- I want to see my face in that toiletbowl

_**Victor & Gibbs high-five**_

Victoria- Thank you dad & grandpa

Victor & Gibbs- You're welcome

Eddie- Victor is your grandfather?

Victoria- Yes. trust me, I didn't know until he told me at the hospital. Eddie, don't faint on me. I love you too much for you to knock out.

Victor, Gibbs, & Eddie- Awwwww.

Victoria- Dad, grandpa, can you please not embarrass me?

_**Everyone laughs**_

Gibbs- well I don't know sweetie...

Victoria- Dad!

_**Victoria punches Gibbs' shoulder**_

Gibbs- Oww. I forget how strong you are now.

Victor- How strong is she?

Gibbs- hang on. Thankfully, I brought a target from work.

_**Gibbs goes to get the target**_

Gibbs- Alright. Victoria, just punch onto that target. Remember that it is 2 feet thick.

Victoria- OK daddy

_**Victoria punches the target **_

Eddie & Victor- Daaaaang!

Victor- I have one strong granddaughter

Eddie- And I have one strong girlfriend

Gibbs- Yup. The agency & I have trained her well. I'm so proud. I just wish that Shannon & Kelly could see this.

Shannon- We can

_**everyone except Victoria, Nina, & Eddie gasps**_

Gibbs- How is this possible?

Kelly- Victoria, Nina, Eddie, do you want to tell them or shall we?

Victoria- I will. Dad, Victor, everyone, you can see them because of a power that Eddie, Nina, & I all have. We have the power to summon spirits that someone we care about wishes to see. Dad, we all care about you so that's how you can see my adoptive mother & sister.

Gibbs- I don't get this

_**Gibbs faints**_

Nina- Victor, can we put dad in our room for now? Just until he wakes up?

Victor- sure.

Victoria- Thank you. Jeez, that's the first time dad has EVER fainted. He has been in a coma before, but he has never fainted.

Nina- what happened that he was in a coma?

Victoria- Abby tells me that he was in a bomb blast recently & he was in the Desert Storm operation.

Nina & Victor- Really?

Victoria- yes. OK, well we might as well bring dad upstairs.

Eddie & Nina- I'll help if you want

Victoria-sure.

_**Eddie & Nina bring Gibbs upstairs when all of a sudden, Victoria faints & falls down the stairs**_

Eddie- Let's bring him up & check on Victoria

Nina- We can't just leave her!

Victor- I'll take care of her, you two just bring him up to your room & lay him in Nina's bed. We're gonna have to put Victoria in her bed.

Eddie- Alright Victor.

Victor- GO!GO!

Eddie- Alright, we're going

_**Later on, Gibbs wakes up, but Victoria hasn't**_

Gibbs- What happened?

Nina- Daddy, you fainted. Please stay in bed. I'll have Patricia come to tend to you.

Gibbs- alright, but what happened to Trudy?

Nina- She's at the store.

_in the front room_

Nina- how is she?

Eddie- she hasn't woken up yet.

Nina- I just hope that she isn't in another coma

Eddie- Don't we all

Patricia- Shut up Slimeball

Eddie-Hey Yacker, I thought you were tending to Jethro

Patricia- I asked Joy to tend to him

Nina- WHAT?! He doesn't trust anyone he doesn't know & he certainly doesn't know Joy! Besides, you're probably the reason she fainted & fell down the stairs in the first place!

Patricia- What do you mean?

Nina- Victoria came back from Karaoke Dokie really upset. Eddie told me that you had a boyfriend & you didn't tell ANYONE.

Patricia- I didn't say anything because I knew everyone would be upset.

Nina- You really upset her. So much that KT is her new BFF, not you.

Patricia- What? we've been best friends since before Pre-k

Amber- Huh? _**gasps **_What happened to Victoria?

Victor- She fainted & fell down the stairs. oh good she's coming around

_**Victoria wakes up**_

Victoria- Is dad OK?

Victor- He's OK. Mara is tending to him.

Victoria- what happened? & why does my head hurt?

Victor- you fainted & fell down the stairs, hitting your head on the eighth stair. _**chuckles to himself**_

Victoria- What's so funny?

Nina- Oh, I get it now. Victoria, Remember how I said that I put the cup together?

Victoria- Yeah.

Nina- well one of the pieces was under the eighth stair. You see, Anubis was so upset that he broke the cup into seven pieces.

Victoria- I still don't get why Victor's laughing

Victor- I twisted my ankle on that stair. Apparently, that stair is Anubis luck

_**everyone laughs**_

Gibbs- what's so funny

Nina- Get to bed, Now!

Gibbs- going

_**Everyone laughs harder**_

Jerome- What's so funny?

Victoria- We were laughing because Victor said that the eighth stair was Anubis luck (meaning bad luck) & then dad comes in & Nina yells "Get to bed, Now!" & he goes to bed

Jerome- Oh, now I get it! hahahaha

Victoria- Stop it with the sarchasm would you?

Jerome- Anything for you Victoria _**wiggles eyebrows**_

Victoria- Ugh. I hate that he still hits on EVERY girl even though he has a girlfriend

Everyone else- Me too.

Gibbs- What's going on?

Victoria & Nina- BED! Now!

Gibbs- No.

Victoria- You're lucky my arm & leg are broken, because if they weren't, then I would slap you the way you slap your agents.

Victor- How can you tell without an X-ray?

Victoria- It's an extention of our powers. Dad, I think you should get b-back to DC when you're strong enough.

Eddie- great, now you're turning into your ex boyfriend.

_**Victoria cries**_

Eddie- oh my Anubis, I'm soooooo sorry

Nina- Come on. Let's get you to our room. Victor?

Victor- Of course.

_in their room_

Nina- Come on. let's lay you down.

Victor- I'll get Trudy to call the nurse up here

_In the front room_

Eddie- How's Victoria?

Victor- In a lot of pain. Unless you want to come with me, I've got to run to the nurse's office

Eddie- I'll go with you

_In the bedroom_

Victoria- Nina?

Nina- Yes Victoria?

Victoria- Can you get Eddie?

Nina- Sure. If he's still here. I heard him say to Victor that he was going with him. Do you want me to get Jerome if he has left?

Victoria- Sure.

_At the nurse's office_

nurse- How may I help you today?

Victor- Victoria fell down the stairs & she's in so much pain she can't move.

Nurse- Alright. Let's go

_Back at the house_

Nina- He must have gone with him

Jerome- Who must have gone with who where?

Nina- Eddie must have gone with Victor to get the nurse. Victoria fell down the stairs & she is in a lot of pain. Would you please come with me?

Jerome- Why?

Nina- She wants you there since Eddie can't.

Jerome- OK. How much pain is she in though?

Nina- She had to whisper to me to get Eddie or you.

Jerome- I would say that on a scale from 1 to 10, she's a 100, in pain anyways.

Nina- She's going to need your humor & sincerity.

Jerome- Alright, let's go.

_In the bedroom saturday, September 12_

Jerome- How're you feeling Victoria?

Victoria- In pain.

Jerome- At least you weren't dumped here by your parents.

_**Victoria cries**_

Nina- That was insensitive. Our dad died because he was shot & mom, Mark & John died in a bomb blast.

Jerome- I meant while they were alive.

Victoria- You were dumped here by your own parents?

Jerome- Well my mum. My dad was in prison at the time. Poppy & I got him out.

Nina- With the help of Mara Jaffray

Victoria- Really? Honestly, I wish I was dumped here. Instead, when my dad died, mom turned into the devil.

Jerome- Same. Except it was when my dad went to prison.

_**Jerome hugs Victoria. Victoria whimpers in pain**_

Jerome- Sorry! I forgot the fact that you fell down the stairs. I wonder why I didn't hear anything?

Nina- I have no idea, but Victor should be here by now with the nurse. Jerome, stay here. I'm going to figure out where they are.

Jerome- Alright. Where's Mara anyways?

Mara- Right behind you tending to her father.

Jerome- What happened to him?

Victoria- He fainted after finding out that Nina, Eddie, & I can call spirits from beyond the grave. He saw his deceased wife & daughter.

Jerome- Oh my Anubis. How'd they die?

Nina- They were shot by a man who is now dead. They were supposed to testify in court, but they were killed before the trial.

Jerome- Jethro, why didn't you tell me this?

Gibbs- I don't want my past relived in the present.

Jerome- But you got to see them again. Why were you surprised?

Gibbs- I didn't know they were the chosen ones & Eddie was their Osirian at the time. I knew that the last one was Sarah Frobisher-Smythe, their grandmother. Jack's mother.

Jerome- Who's Jack?

Nina- He was our father. He was killed by the same man who killed Fabian's father. He went to America to serve in their Army.

Jerome- No wonder Stutter Rutter never talked about his father.

Fabian- You told him?

Victoria- Nina did, but she did it because she had to explain who our father was, & we figured you didn't mind. We thought you were at the library.

Fabian- OK, I forgive you two. Please don't say anything Jerome. Victoria, how are you feeling?

Jerome- I won't say a word.

Victoria- Still sore. I'm not in as much pain now, except for in my ribs, left arm, & right leg.

Victor- We're back.

Victoria- What the heck took you so long? Do you realize how much pain I'm in?

Victor- Yes & the nurse had to get her mobile first aid kit & her portable X-ray machine.

Victoria- Sorry grandpa, it's just-

Victor- I know.

Nurse- Alright. Let's see what the cause of the pain is. Hmmm. A broken arm, a few broken ribs, & a fractured ankle. I'd advise bed rest until her ribs & her ankle heal.

Victor- Do you know how long that will be?

Nurse- About two weeks, maybe three for her ribs, three to six weeks for her ankle, & about 2-4 months for her arm.

Victor- OK. is there anything we can do to avoid further breakage?

Nurse- I'd advise she stay in the same spot while she heals. If she has a boyfriend, having him help her while she's healing would help & having him around her would ease the pain for her.

Eddie- I won't leave her side.

Victor- I call Eric & tell him that Eddie, Nina, & Victoria will be out for a while.

Nurse- No need. I have to go to see him anyways to tell him that anyways.

Jerome- I want to be with her too. She's like a sister to me. So are you Nina.

_**Victoria cries tears of happiness**_

Nina- Awww. So sweet Jerome. You've got to go to school though.

Victor- If Victoria wants them here, then I can figure something out so that Anubis House can stay here because of how close she is to everyone. Do you want that Victoria?

_**Victoria nods**_

Victor- She must be in too much pain to speak. Alright, I'l call Mr. Sweet & tell him that everyone is under house arrest until the mouse infestation takes care of itself. _**he winks**_

_**Victoria nods again**_

Victoria- You are right. I am in too much pain to speak. The nurse whispered to me that losing my voice wasn't rare for people who just fell down the stairs. _**She signs**_

Victor- OK. Eddie, bring Victoria downstairs & make sure she doesn't fall again. Nina, follow him to make sure he doesn't bump into anything or drop her.

Eddie & Nina- Yes Victor.

Victoria- Victor? _**She signs**_

Victor- Yes Victoria?

Victoria- Can you please be in front of Eddie? It's not that I don't trust him, it's just that I'm scared that he'll drop me. _**She signs**_

Victor- Of course.

_**Eddie carries her down the stairs, her head against his shoulder, Victor in front & Nina behind Eddie**_

_In the front room_

Trudy- What are you doing?

Eddie- I'm bringing her in here because the nurse said that she had to remain somewhere until her ribs & ankle heal. She wants to be in here.

Victor- Trudy, I'm going to have to stay with her to translate. She can sign & write, but she prefers to sign.

Trudy- Oh of course. I assume Mr. Sweet already knows that she will be here for a few weeks?

Victor- Yes. In fact, the entire house will remain here until the "mouse infestation" clears itself.

Trudy- What do you mean "mouse infestation"?

Victor- When Eric is here, we're going to take some trained pet mice & let them loose until he leaves.

Trudy- alright, but wouldn't he suggest that they go to the school?

Victor- Yes & we are going there tonight. Eddie, would you mind carrying her there?

Eddie- Of course not. I'd do anything for her.

_**she snuggles into his shoulder.**_

Victoria- Isn't he the best? _**She signs with her good hand**_

Victor- She said "Isn't he the best?"

Eddie- Awwww. At least I'm better than you know who

_**Victoria nods**_

Trudy- Who's he talking about?

_**Victor takes Trudy to his office**_

Victor- Edison is talking about Fabian. He broke up with her about a month ago.

Trudy- Ohh. The poor dear. (At this time, Gibbs is back in DC)

Victor- yes, but you shall not tell or show them that you know about this

Trudy- Of course Victor.

_in the front room_

_**Victoria & Eddie kiss**_

Alfie- Oh get a room

Jerome- Alfie, shut your mouth. Victoria can barely move & she can't speak. She fell down the stairs for Anubis' sake.

Alfie- Oh. Sorry.

Eddie- it's OK. You didn't know. Even though it was kind of obvious since she has three casts. One on her writing arm (her left arm), one on her right leg, & one over her rib cage.

Alfie- Can I sign your casts after your ribs heal?

_**Victoria nods**_

Alfie- Yes!

Victoria- Everyone can after my ribs heal. _**She signs**_

Victor- She said that everyone can after her ribs heal.

Jerome- Jeez Victor. You've become as sneaky as Jethro.

_**Victoria sobs into Eddie's chest.**_

Eddie- Don't mention him. She misses him & needs one of her coworkers.

McGee- Than I'm glad I'm here. Gibbs sent me to keep an eye on her.

Victoria- Tim! _**she signs**_

McGee- I'm guessing you fell down the stairs, broke your ribs, arm & ankle, **&** lost your voice

_**Victoria nods **_

McGee- Well at least you didn't lose your hearing.

_**Victoria sticks her middle **__**finger up**_

McGee- Hey! Who are they anyways?

Victor- I'm Victor, her grandfather. These are Eddie, her boyfriend, Patricia, Mara, Joy, KT, Willow, Jerome, Amber, Fabian, & already know Nina, Victoria's identical twin sister.

McGee- I'm Timothy McGee. I'm a coworker of Victoria & her father.

Victor- Of course.

Victoria- Tim, I've missed you! _**She signs**_

Tim- What'd she sign?

Victor- She signed & I quote "Tim, I've missed you!"

Tim- I missed you too.

_**Tim hugs Victoria**_

Tim- I'm just glad you're alright. Do you want me to Skype your dad tonight?

_**Victoria nods**_

Tim- Alright. Warning you now though that Abby, Tony, & Ziva may be there too.

Victoria- I know. _**She signs**_

Victor- She said she knows

Tim- Alright. I'll have to do it out here of course. Victor, do you mind me being out here with her?

Victor- Of course I don't mind. I think it's a great idea. That way, she can't be kidnapped.

Tim- There's that & I care for her.

Eddie- As long as you don't mind me being near her, I don't mind.

Tim- Why would I care? After all, she is your girlfriend & you really care for her.

Eddie- I know. Victor, can you teach me to sign so I can understand her?

Victor- Of course. I'll start teaching you, but when Victoria gets her voice back, then you'll learn from her.

_**Eddie & Victoria blush**_

Victoria- grandpa, stop embarrassing me! _**She signs**_

Victor- OK, OK. I'd prefer not to end up knocked out. _**he signs**_

Victoria- Then you better stop embarrassing me. _**She signs**_

Victor- It's ten o'clock. You have five minutes precisely & then I want to hear a pin... drop! (You saw that coming eventually.)

Tim- Is that something you do every night?

Victor- Yes. It's so I can get the kids in bed. Most of them are afraid of me.

Tim- Why?

Victor- Because of the punishment I give.

Tim- What punishment?

Victor- They have to use a toothbrush to clean the toilets in the entire house.

Tim- Eww. That's why. The punishment is so revolting it's horrifying.

Victor- What?

Victoria- He said that it's so gross that it's scary. _**She signed**_

Victor-Ohh.

Tim- Yeah

Victor- Alfie was right. I do need to get better punishments.

Tim- Gibbs, DiNozzo, Ziva & I can help.

Victor- I'd like that thank you.

Tim- Anything that's not revolting.

_**Tim & Victor laugh**_

Victoria- Can you please just set it up?_**She signs**_

Tim- Victor?

Victor- She asked if we could set it up.

Tim- Oh. Of course.

Gibbs- Hey Tim. How's Victoria?

Tim- I hate to say it boss. Well, I might as well show you since she wanted to see you anyways.

Gibbs- Hey Victoria. Oh my god! What happened?

Tim- She fell down the stairs, causing her to break her left arm, right leg, & a few ribs. She also lost her voice due to post-traumatic stress i think.

Gibbs- What? _**he signs**_

Victoria- What he meant was that I lost my voice due to the fall. _**She signs**_

Gibbs- Ohhh.

Tim- Boss, tomorrow, Victor's going to need help from the whole team to come up with better punishments because the one he has in effect right now is to have the kids clean the toilets in the house, if it's one kid.

Gibbs- Oh Anubis.

Tim- Yeah. I think that I shall leave you to "talk" with Victoria.

Gibbs- Good idea. Night Tim.

Tim- Night boss.

Gibbs- So Victoria, when'd this happen?

Victoria- Sometime after you fainted here. _**She signs**_

Gibbs- Oh. So it's my fault?

_**Victoria shakes her head**_

Victoria- It's my fault. I have low blood sugar problems, oxymania, permanent brain damage, & asthma. _**She signs**_

Gibbs- Oh. What's oxymania?

Victoria- Oxymania is when you lose enough oxygen to faint if you're hugged too tight too long or just too long or just too tight. _**She signs**_

Gibbs- OK. How's Nina?

Victoria- You're gonna have to ask her that. I don't really see that much of her anymore. _**She signs**_

Gibbs- OK. Do you know when you're supposed to get your voice back?

Victoria- after my ankle heals. _**She signs**_

Gibbs- When's that?

Victoria- About a month. _**she signs**_

Gibbs- OK. Well I've got to go. You should be getting some sleep. Night

Victoria-Night. _**She signs**_

_**Victoria falls asleep.**_

_the next morning_

Tim- Morning Eddie. Morning Victoria. How're you feeling?

Victoria- I'm alright Tim. No need to worry about me. _**She signs**_

Tim- Eddie?

Eddie- She said she's alright Tim. That there's no need to worry about her.

Tim- I know that Victoria, but your father wanted me to keep an eye on you.

Victoria- _**Crying **_He's not my father, he's just my dad. There's a difference. Father is the term used when your maternal father becomes mean or in the Christian faith where Jesus Christ is the lord, aka the father. Dad is the adopted or blood father **figure. _She signs_**

Tim- Eddie?

Eddie- I don't know that one yet. Come here Victoria.

_**Eddie comforts Victoria.**_

Victor- She said "He's not my father, he's just my dad. There's a difference. Father is the term used when your maternal father becomes mean or in the Christian faith where Jesus is the lord, aka the father. Dad is the adoptive father or blood father figure.

Tim- Jeez. She can say so much in very few motions.

Victor & Eddie- Heck yeah.

Tim- I'm sorry I said that. How'd you know about that anyways?

Victoria- One of my friends is Christian & Catholic. _**She signs.**_

Eddie- She said that one of her friends is Christian & Catholic.

Victor- I have taught you well then Eddie.

Eddie- Yes you have Victor. I was able to translate almost everything she said this morning.

_(at this point, her ribs have healed, but her voice hasn't returned.)_

Tim- Victoria, do you want me to Skype Gibbs now?

_**Victoria nods**_

Gibbs- Hey Tim, how's Victoria?

Tim- She's alright. Her ribs have healed, but her voice hasn't returned yet.

Gibbs- Can I speak to her?

Tim- Sure boss.

Gibbs- Hey Victoria. How are you & Nina?

Victoria- We're alright. You? _**She signs**_

Gibbs- I'm alright. Worried about you since Tim called.

Victoria- I know. There's no need to though dad._**she signs**_

Gibbs- I know you're just saying that. You just miss everyone.

_**Victoria nods**_

Gibbs- You wish Tony was there to comfort you & joke around?

Victoria- Kinda. _**she signs**_

Gibbs- Well thankfully, he's here with me.

Tony- Hey McGoo. Hey Victoria

Tim- Hey DiNonzzo.

Tony- So you're finally getting to the nicknames. How is she?

Tim- Why don't you ask her & her boyfriend yourself?

Tony- Why her **& **her boyfriend?

Tim- Victor has been teaching Eddie to translate what Victoria was signing since her ribs have healed, but her voice hasn't returned yet. Apparently, so has our boss.

Tony- Huh. Never saw that coming.

Tim- I did. Eddie loves her & he'd do anything to be able to translate what she's saying to speak to her. He'd do **anything **for her.

Tony- Jeez. I care for her, but he cares for her more than anyone but Gibbs.

Tim- Don't forget Nina, Fabian, Patricia, Joy, KT, & everyone here at Anubis House plus the teachers here.

Tony- OK well Put Victoria & Eddie on the line.

Tim- OK BOSS

_**Gibbs head-slaps DiNozzo.**_

Tony- Ouch. What's that for?

Gibbs- for being rude to Tim. You should be lucky he hasn't quit yet because of you or asked Jen to switch you or himself out.

Tony- you're right. Sorry Tim.

Tim- It's alright Tony. Thanks boss.

Victoria- Hey Tony. How are you?_**she signs**_

Eddie- She said Hey Tony. How are you?

Tony- I'm OK. Gibbs is upset about your accident. Well we all are very worried about you, but Gibbs is crying for once in his life since he started working here.

Victoria- WHAT?

Eddie- She said 'WHAT?'

Tony- Yeah. Boss, Victoria wants to 'speak' to you.

Gibbs- OK Tony. Shut it. Hey Victoria.

Victoria- Hey daddy. _**she signs**_

Gibbs- How are you feeling?

Victoria- Still sore, but it's mostly in my left arm & right leg. The Anubis House residents have been really nice & helpful. Even Jerome. _**she signs**_

Gibbs- That's good. By the way, is Jerome with you?

_**Victoria nods.**_

Gibbs- Can I speak to him?

Jerome- Hello Jethro. How are you?

Gibbs- I'm alright. I've been hearing nothing but good of you. Which is good in your case.

Jerome- I've been helping her when Eddie isn't here. Victor has also been teaching me to translate in the event Eddie or himself can't.

Gibbs- Oh good. He should be teaching everyone who doesn't already know sign language.

Jerome- He is. I just figured that you knew that already. During lunchtimes, he has us come back to the house to teach us how to sign. We have a daily assessment on what we have learned. We just have a conversation wit Victoria to test it. It's turned out fantastic. We're all learning a lot from him so that if when Victoria's ankle has healed & she still can't speak, we can translate to the teachers.

Gibbs- That's smart of him. Can you have him come down so I can speak to him?

Jerome- He left about five minutes ago for a teachers' meeting. He should be back in half an hour.

Gibbs- Well send him to the laptop when he gets back.

Jerome- Of course. I have a feeling you want to talk to Victoria again because she wants to talk to you again.

Gibbs- Of course. Talk to you soon Jerome.

Jerome- Talk to you later.

Victoria- He's right. Grandpa left five minutes ago for the meeting that I should be going to since I'm his granddaughter. Nina's gone with him. _**she signs**_

_1/2 an hour later_

Nina- Victoria. We're back.

Victoria- I have a feeling that you want to talk to Victor. Victor! _**she signs**_

Gibbs- yes

Victor- What is it Victoria?

Victoria- Dad wants to talk to you. He wanted to 1/2 an hour ago, but you were already gone. Nina, what did I miss?_**she signs**_

Nina- You didn't miss much. We plan on having the meeting here midnight._**she signs so nobody else can hear.**_

Victoria- Thanks. I just wish that I could have been there for the meeting itself._**she signs**_

Nina- I still find it weird that Jerome & Alfie haven't pranked anybody once since you fell.

Victoria- I'm not. Jerome has matured so much since my accident. Oh Anubis, I think I'm falling for him._**she signs**_

Nina- I'm not surprised about **that**. He flirts with you more now than anybody. He cries when he's in school because you aren't there.

Victoria- Really? I can't believe it. _**she signs**_

Nina- How does the team feel about it?

Victoria- They're all upset. Dad's crying for the first time since he started working for NIS or NCIS. Tony told me earlier. _**she signs**_

Nina- Wow. Dad must be very upset for that to happen.

_**Victoria nods**_

Victoria- He is. I just wish I could see everybody here. That would be my birthday wish._**she signs**_

Gibbs, Tony, Jenny, Abby, Ducky, & Ziva- We're here!

Victoria- How's that possible?_**she signs**_

Gibbs- We wanted to see you hon. We all are concerned for you & we couldn't bare to be apart from you any longer, so we jumped on the first plane that left this morning & got a hotel. We had Jimmy, Mike Franks, Tobias Fornell, & Cassie pretend to be us while we were on the flight.

Victoria- Ohh. When you go to hug me though, be careful because my ribs are still sore even though they've healed._**she signs**_

Ducky- That's expected. I remember in my youth that I had an accident just like yours, where I had a broken arm, leg, & seven ribs. I didn't fall down the stairs, I was hit by a car.

Victoria- Oh Ducky. That's a new story though._**she signs**_

Ducky- I know. I was saving that one for when someone had the exact same results, but due to a different accident.

Gibbs- I will go check up on Nina to see how she's holding up.

Victoria- OK daddy._**she signs**_

_in Nina's, Amber's, Victoria's, & KT's room_

Gibbs- Hey Nina.

Nina- Hey dad.

Tony- Boss, Victoria wants you. Oh. Sorry, I'll come back at a better time.

Gibbs- Nina, how're you holding up with Victoria's accident causing her laryngitis?

Nina- Honestly, I'm not. Just ask Fabian.

Gibbs- Oh I know Nina. Trust me, I'm not either.

Nina- I know.

Gibbs- Come here.

_**Nina cries into Gibbs' shoulder.**_

_meanwhile, in the front room_

Eddie- Hey Victoria, are you OK?

_**Victoria shakes her head**_

Victoria- My dad's crying for the first time since Shannon & Kelly died & Nina's extremely upset. I just don't know how I'm supposed to cope with all these people crying over me & caring too much about me._**she signs**_

Victor- She said and I quote "My dad's crying for the first time since Shannon & Kelly died & Nina's extremely upset. I just don't know how I'm supposed to cope with all these people crying over me & caring too much about me."

Eddie- I don't know sweetie. (NO pun intended) I just don't know. I get the position you're in. When I was in a coma, once I woke up, everyone was the exact same way.

Victoria- When were you in a coma?_**she signs**_

Eddie- When I found out who my father was. I had heard that my dad was Mr. Sweet & I fainted. I didn't wake up until recently. This was a few months ago.

Victoria- Oh Eddie. Why didn't you tell me?_**she signs**_

Eddie- I didn't want you to worry too much about me, especially with what's going on.

Victoria- You're very sweet, but tell me when something like that happens. I love you too much to ever faint in your arms._**she signs**_

Eddie- I know. Here, let's get you into a wheelchair so you can go to school. Do you want to go?

_**Victoria nods.**_

Victoria- I've been away from school for way too long. Can you stay with me unless I have to go to the restroom?_**she signs**_

Eddie- Of course. Let's get you breakfast & tell Victor that you want to go to school today. OK?

_**Victoria nods.**_

_in Victor's office_

Eddie- Victor?

Victor- What is it Eddie?

Eddie- Victoria wants to go to school today.

Victor- OK, but I want someone with her at all times.

Eddie- Already on that. We just need a woman to be with her when she goes to the restroom.

Victor- OK. I'll get the girls in the front room to make the announcement.

Eddie- OK.

_in the front room_

Patricia- What is it Victor?

Victor- Victoria wants to go to school today. She can go as long as someone is with her when she goes to the restroom. Raise your hands if you're willing to volunteer.

**Nina, Patricia, _KT, Willow, Abby, Ziva, Amber, & Joy raise their hands_**

Victor- Only one girl is allowed. You must be willing to help her up if she falls.

**_Nina, Patricia, KT, Abby, Ziva, & Joy keep their hands up._**

Amber- Sorry, but I'm not strong enough to hold her up.

Willow- Me neither.

Victor- Very well. Amber & Willow, you may leave for school. Nina, Patricia, KT, Abby, Ziva & Joy, you must decide amongst yourselves who goes with Victoria to the restroom.

_**Victor leaves.**_

Nina- I still want to do it because she's my sister.

Patricia, KT, & Joy- I want to do it because she's my friend.

Abby & Ziva- We care about her & we won't have to be let out of class for her to go to the restroom.

Nina- OK, well who really wants to do it? If not, leave the room.

_**Joy & Ziva leave.**_

Nina- OK, so Patricia, KT, Abby & I still want to do it anyways. Let's see who can actually lift her to see who will go with her.

_**They all lift her one at a time, & Nina, Patricia, & KT can lift her.**_

Nina- Sorry Abby, you're out.

Abby- It's OK. I care about her anyways.

_**Abby leaves**_

Nina- OK, so Patricia & KT, do you just want to take shifts with her during the week? I take her one day, Patricia will take her the next day & KT will take her the third day?

_**Patricia & KT nod**_

Nina- OK, so who wants to go today?

Patricia- I do. I feel guilty for all of this. Nina, you were right. This is my fault. If I had stayed by Victoria all this time, then she wouldn't have gone into hypoglycemic shock & fallen down the stairs.

Nina- Alright Patricia, we get it. Let's get her ready & get to school.

Victor- I'll get a pair of planks of wood that'll go over the stairs for the wheelchair.

Eddie- No. Victor, just grab the wheelchair. I'll carry her down the stairs.

Nina- You don't have to.

Eddie- I want to. She's **my** girlfriend & I care a lot about her. Patricia, you're only taking her to the restroom. I'm with her the rest of the day.

Patricia- I know & I'm OK with that.

Eddie- Let's go. Victoria & I will go to Mr. Sweet's office & explain why we're all late for class.

Nina- Alright, let's go.

_**Nina & KT run. Patricia & Eddie walk while Victoria is being pushed to school.**_

Patricia- I'm glad we all care about her. When she first got here, Fabian, Nina, & I were the only ones. Jerome did too, but for all the wrong reasons.

Eddie- Which were..?

Patricia- Jerome wanted her to be his girlfriend. At that time, she was with you-know-who. After I started going out with Jackson, Victoria & him broke up & you came into her life. I still can't believe he **still **flirts with every girl.

Eddie- Well some people never change.

_at Mr. Sweet's office_

Mr. Sweet- Come in. Ah Eddie, so good to see you with Victoria & Patricia. How're you feeling Victoria?

Victoria- Alright. Still sore. You? _**she signs**_

Eddie- She said "Alright. Still sore. You?"

Mr. Sweet- I'm alright thank you. Why are you all late for class?

Eddie- Nina, KT, Patricia, Victoria & I are all late because Victor suggested that someone be with her at all times, even in the loo. So Patricia & I are doing it for today. We walked here while pushing Victoria to school.

Victoria- You're not saying I'm freaking fat are you?_**she signs**_

Eddie- Of course not Victoria. I'm just saying that we took our time this morning.

Victoria- OK, but if you say that, we're done._**she signs**_

Eddie- I would never say that. Even on a dare.

Victoria- Good. You better not._**she signs**_

Eddie- I won't. I swear.

Mr. Sweet- What's she saying?

Eddie- It's nothing you need to know dad.

Victoria- Dad?_**she signs**_

Eddie- Yes, he's my dad. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I thought you'd make fun of me for it._**he signs**_

Victoria-Alright. You're forgiven. Let's just get to class._**she signs**_

Mr. Sweet- I think that the last bit means get to class.

Eddie- How'd you...?

Mr. Sweet- I learned very little sign language from Victor when I was still in the society.

Eddie- You were in the society? _**he says with tears in his eyes**_

Mr. Sweet- Eddie, wait. I can explain.

Eddie- No need to. Let's go.

Mr. Sweet- Edison!

_**Eddie, Patricia, & Victoria get to class**_

Ms. Andrews- You three are late. Oh, hello Victoria. How are you feeling?

Victoria- I'm OK. You?_**she signs**_

Patricia- Elle dit que je suis OK. Vous? (French for She says I'm OK. You?)

Ms. Andrews- I'm quite alright thank you. I'm assuming that she hasn't gotten her voice back yet?

Eddie- She hasn't, but I can translate for her. When I can't, I'll call her dad over.

Ms. Andrews- No need. Almost every teacher in this school knows sign language. Mr. Sweet is still learning of course, but all of the other teachers know how to translate what she's saying.

Eddie- Honestly, I'm glad almost every teacher can translate.

Ms. Andrews- Yes well take your seats.

_in drama_

Mr. Winkler- Ah yes, hello Victoria. How are you feeling?

Victoria- I'm still sore, mostly in my left arm & right ankle, but that's expected._**she signs**_

Mr. Winkler- Of course. Now Eddie, Patricia, take a seat.

Nina- How's she been doing?

Eddie- She's been fine. She doesn't have to do any oral stuff. She can just sign it. Apparently every teacher knows sign language except for dad.

Nina- Huh. I didn't know that.

Eddie- Ms. Andrews also knows every language fluently, so if Victoria ends up speaking another language, Ms. Andrews can translate.

Nina- Wow. That's amazing. Victor Sr. must have taught her as well as his son. Sarah was my grandmother. She's gone, but she can still help.

Senkhara- You have freed me child. You must find it. Find it before anyone else or forfeit your life.

Nina- I'm not the only one who saw that right?

Eddie- Nope

Victoria- Absolutely not. _**she signs**_

Nina- At least I'm not going crazy. Who was that anyways?

Victoria- That was Senkhara, the forgotten ruler of Egypt._**she signs**_

Eddie- She said that she was Senkhara, the forgotten ruler of Egypt.

Nina- Oh no.

Fabian- What is it?

Nina- Senkhara is around. She marked me last night.

Fabian-...

Mr. Winkler- I know it's Monday, but please pay attention.

Victoria- Sorry Mr. Winkler. For whatever reason, we're having a rough time paying attention. I think it's my fault. I can't walk, write, or speak. I feel so useless._**she signs**_

Mr. Winkler- You're not useless. You are a beautiful girl who has some temporary disabilities. OK?_**he signs**_

_**Victoria nods, tears in her eyes**_

Mr. Winkler- You were never the girl I met the first day of school during your first year here were you?

_**Victoria shakes her head**_

Mr. Winkler- Would you, Eddie, Nina, & Patricia like to be in here for lunch?

Victoria, Eddie, Nina, & Patricia- Yes (Victoria signs this)

Mr. Winkler- Alright. To continue with the lesson, you need to create a scene where you use these four words "I care about you." OK, go.

Victoria- Eddie, you don't have to be this way since I'm crippled._**she signs**_

Eddie- Yes I do. You're my girlfriend & I love you.

Victoria- But why do you feel that you have to take care of me?_**she signs**_

Eddie- Because I care about you. I worry about you every time we are apart.

Victoria- I care about you too. You may worry about me when we are apart, but not when we are together._**she signs**_

Eddie- What do you mean?

Victoria- When we aren't in the same room, you may worry about me. But when we are in the same room, you must not worry about me._**she signs**_

Mr. Winkler- That was fantastic Eddie & Victoria. Two lovers who care about each other. One is always worried about their partner, but the other doesn't want them to always worry about them. Great work.

Eddie- That wasn't just acting. We really feel that way about each other.

Mr. Winkler- Well, whatever tickles your peach, as you Americans say.

Victoria- Mr. Winkler, may I go to the loo?_**she signs**_

Mr. Winkler- Of course. Patricia, go with her.

Patricia- Of course Mr. Winkler.

_in the restroom_ _(handicapped stall)_

Patricia- How did you know that the bathroom was called the loo here?

Victoria- I've heard other girls say it often enough._**she signs**_

Patricia- Of course. Now it makes sense.

Victoria- OK, now that you have that solved, can you help me back into my wheelchair?_**she signs**_

Patricia- Of course. How stupid of me.

_at the house (at the end of the day)_

Eddie- That was great. Don't you think?

Patricia- At least you didn't have to put her back into her wheelchair.

_**Victoria wheels herself out of the room crying**_

Eddie- Now look what you did. Victoria wait!

_**Victoria wheels herself into the elevator at the school.**_

Eddie- Victoria, wait. She didn't mean that!

Victoria- Why did she say it then?_**she signs**_

Eddie- Patricia sometimes says things she doesn't mean.

Victoria- I think she meant that. I'm going to stay here for the rest of the year._**she signs**_

Eddie- Victoria, you don't mean that do you? Think about your teammates who are all here for **you**. Not us, but you. We all care about you. Some more than others.

Victoria- I know, but I can't remain where I'm not wanted._**she signs**_

Eddie- You are wanted there. Think about your dad, grandfather & sister & how worried sick they'd be when they find out you're staying here.

Victoria- I'll have Mr. Sweet to take care of me. I can see when I'm not wanted._**she signs**_

Eddie- I know you can. But everyone will be devastated when they find out you're gone from Anubis House.

Victoria- Alright. I'll come back. Just keep Patricia away from me._**she signs**_

Eddie- Alright. Let's go back.

_back at the house_

Trudy- Where have you two been?! We've been worried sick!

Eddie- Told you so. _**he signs**_Sorry Trudy. Patricia hurt her emotionally again.

Trudy- What did Patricia say this time?

Eddie- When we got back from school, I said "That was great. Don't you think?" & then Patricia said "At least you didn't have to put her back into her wheelchair." Then she wheeled herself out of the house & to the school.

Trudy- OK well supper's ready if you're hungry.

Victoria- I lost my appetite when Patricia said that & it was relived._**she signs**_

Eddie- Sorry, but Trudy had to know.

Victoria- Can I just go lie down?_**she signs**_

Trudy- Of course.

_**Eddie lays her on the couch, her head facing away from the dining room table.**_

Eddie- Patricia, you should have never said that. You're her best friend for crying out loud & you upset her.

_in the front room_

KT- Victoria, are you OK?

_**Victoria shakes her head, sobbing**_

KT- What's the matter?

Victoria- When Eddie, Patricia & I got back, Eddie said "that was great. don't you think?" & then Patricia said "At least you didn't have to put her back into her wheelchair."_**she signs**_

KT- Oh Victoria. Victor, can someone bring her back into our room?

**(just so you know the roommates are set up like this; KT, Nina, Amber, & Victoria:Willow, Patricia, & Joy:Eddie & Fabian: &Jerome & Alfie)**

Victor- Of course. One of the boys aside from Fabian will have to bring her up.

Jerome- I'll do it. I need to talk to her anyways.

Victor- Very well Jerome. Just don't drop her.

Jerome- Now why on Earth would I drop her?

_in KT's, Nina's, Amber's & Victoria's room_

Jerome- Victoria, what did Patricia do to you this time?

Victoria- I don't want to talk about it._**she signs**_

Jerome- I think that's a bunch of crap. You want to talk about it, just not right now. Right?

Victoria- Alright, since you're not going to stop until I talk. Patricia said "at least you didn't have to put her back into her wheelchair" when Eddie said " That was great. Don't you think?"_**she signs**_

Jerome- Oh Victoria. Patricia was just being insensitive. She was barely sensitive when I told her that my father was in prison last year.

Victoria- I know, but she was my best friend. She was always there for me except for today apparently._**she signs**_

Jerome- She was being a bad friend. KT, Nina, Eddie, Alfie, Amber, Willow, Joy, Fabian, & I will always be there for you. So will Jethro, Tony, Tim, Ziva, Abby, Ducky, & the rest of the team. OK?

Victoria- You are one of the few people who can always cheer me up._**she signs**_

Jerome- I know. There's me, Alfie, Eddie, Nina, & Tony who can always cheer you up.

Victoria- Thank you Jerome.

Jerome- You're welcome.

Victoria- Did you just hear me?

Jerome- I did. I knew you had your voice back for weeks, but I never said anything. I'll help you keep up this scheme until your ankle heals. _**he winks**_

Victoria- Jerome, you were one of the few people in the world who understands me & my prankster ways._**she signs & then winks**_

Jerome- You were the only one who gets what I went through when I was five.

Victoria- There was something you wanted to tell me?_**she signs**_

Jerome- Ah yes. Victoria, I know you're with Eddie, but I've liked you since we met.

_**Victoria passes out from shock**_

Jerome- I can't believe this. I admit I like her, but then she faints. This happens almost every time.

Patricia- What happens almost every time?

Jerome- Victoria doesn't want you near her Trixie. Remember?

Patricia- I know, but I'm on my way to my room.

Jerome- Well if you must know, every time I admit to a girl that I like her, she faints.

_**Jerome faints near the bed.**_

Patricia- VICTOR!

Victor- What is up with all the commotion? Oh Anubis, when did the boy faint?

Patricia- About 1/2 an hour after supper.

Victor- I think he was poisoned. Victoria must have inhaled poison, but Jerome ate food that was poisoned. I'll call 999.

999 operator- 999 operator. How may I help you?

Victor- I think my students are being exposed to poison.

_**Patricia faints**_

999 operator- How many students?

Victor- Eleven students

999 operator- How many fainted?

Victor- Four

999 operator- There's not much time. Get the students out!

Victor- On it.

999 operator- I'll send four ambulances.

Victor- Thank you.

_**Victor tries to get Victoria, Jerome, & Patricia into Victoria's wheelchair without disturbing her arm & ankle.**_

Victor- I can't do this alone. ALFRED, JOY,KT! GET UP HERE NOW!

KT- What is it Victor?

Victor- We have to get these three out of here & everyone else.

Alfie- Why?

Victor- I think we're all being...

_**Victor faints**_

Joy- We're all being what?

Alfie- I don't know, but we HAVE to get everyone out! Gibbs!

Jethro- What is it Alfie?

Alfie- Get Victor. We NEED to get everyone OUT NOW!

_outside_

Alfie- Let's see. Victor, Eddie, Joy, Fabian, Nina, Trudy, Patricia, Jethro, Tony, Tim, Ziva, Abby, Ducky, KT, Willow, Amber, & Jerome. I think that's it. Wait, where's Victoria?

Tony- She must still be inside!

Alfie- Who's the fastest? Victor, Eddie, Jerome, & Patricia are knocked out.

Joy- I was 1st place in track 5 years running.

Nina- I ran the Boston Marathon & got first place.

Tony, Jethro, Fabian, Nina, Abby, Ducky, KT, Willow, Amber- Not I

Alfie- Ziva?

Ziva- I had to run fast. I was a member of masaude.

Alfie- So that narrows it down to Joy, Nina, & Ziva. Who ran 25 mph?

Nina & Ziva- I did.

Alfie- Alright. Nina, I don't want to risk losing you. Ziva go.

Gibbs- Listen to him Ziva. He knows what he's doing in a crisis.

_**Ziva runs to get Victoria out & gets her out with her wheelchair successfully.**_

Alfie- I knew I could send you in there without you fainting.

_**Ziva faints from exhaustion**_

Alfie- Spoke too soon

Gibbs- No you didn't. She's just exhausted. She hasn't run that fast since she came to England. Ziva are you alright?

Ziva- Yes Gibbs, just tired. _**she pants**_

Gibbs- See?

Alfie- OK, but when will they wake?

Gibbs- We don't know yet. The paramedics should be here any minute.

Paramedic- What happened here?

Nina- Victor, Victoria, Jerome, Patricia, & Eddie have all fainted from poisoning.

Paramedic- One person each.

Gibbs- I'll go with Victor.

Nina- I'll go with Patricia.

Ducky- I'll go with Jerome.

Abby- I'll go with Victoria.

Tony- I'll go with Eddie.

_Tony's POV_

Paramedic- His date of birth

Tony- June 6, 1995

Paramedic- Medical conditions?

Tony- unknown

_Abby's POV_

Paramedic- Her date of birth

Abby- July 7, 1995

Paramedic- medical conditions?

Abby- Oxymania, asthma, low blood sugar, & permanent brain damage

_Ducky's POV_

Paramedic- date of birth

Ducky- August 8, 1994

Paramedic- Medical conditions

Ducky- unknown

_Gibbs' POV_

Paramedic- date of birth

Gibbs- March 31, 1915

Paramedic- medical conditions

Gibbs- Unknown

_Nina's POV_

Paramedic- date of birth

Nina- March 23, 1995

Paramedic- medical conditions

Nina- unknown

_at the hospital_

nurse- Who's rooming with who?

Nina- Victoria & Patricia & Eddie, Victor & Jerome

Nurse-OK. You should be able to see them now.

Nina- Thank you

_in Victoria's, Patricia's, & Eddie's room_

Nina- Oh my god. This is all my fault.

Fabian- No it isn't.

Nina- Yes it is. I should have found the mask by now. Senkhara, how can I find the mask without my other half or my Osirian?

Senkhara- True, but I didn't poison them.

Nina- Who did then?

Senkhara- I saw who did it. It was a brunette man, piercing blue eyes, black leather jacket...

Nina- RUFUS ZENO! That's who poisoned the entire house & prevented us from continuing with the quest.

Senkhara- I shall go kill him myself.

_**Senkhara disappears.**_

Nina- I can't believe Rufus would do this. _**she said crying into Fabian's shoulder**_

Fabian- Trust me, I can't either.

_**Victoria starts to stir**_

Victoria- Ugh. What happened?_**she signs**_

Fabian- Nina, Victoria's awake.

Nina- Victoria?

_**Victoria nods**_

Victoria- Nina, what happened to me? _**she signs**_

Nina- You fainted because you were poisoned.

Victoria- WHAT! Who poisoned me & several others? _**she signs**_

Nina- Yeah. Rufus Zeno poisoned a few people.

Victoria- Who else is in a bed? _**she signs**_

Nina- Eddie, Victor, Patricia, & Jerome.

Victoria- No, no, no. This is all my fault... _**she signs**_

Nina- It's not your fault. Nobody could have known that Rufus had gotten into the house.

Victoria- Has anybody else woken up yet?_**she signs**_

Gibbs- Victor & Jerome just woke up.

Victoria- Oh thank Anubis. Can you ask the nurse to take me to them?_**she signs**_

Gibbs- Sure kiddo.

_in Victor's & Jerome's room_

Victor- what happened?

Victoria- We were all poisoned by Rufus Zeno._**she signs**_

Victor & Jerome- WHAT?!

Victoria- Yeah. We are the first to wake up. Patricia & Eddie are still in a coma due to the poison. _**she signs**_

Victor- Oh no.

Victoria- What is it?_**she signs**_

Victor- You know how I'm into taxidermy, right?

Victoria- Yea, why?_**she signs**_

Victor- Corbierre's feathers are going to be so messed up.

Jerome- I think that we have more pressing matters than Corbierre. Patricia & Eddie haven't woken up yet. Mr. Sweet should know.

Gibbs- I'll call Eric.

**on the phone**

Eric- Hello. Mr. Sweet's office

Gibbs- Eric, it's Jethro.

Eric- Hey Jethro. How are you?

Gibbs- Not too good. Victor, Eddie, Patricia, Victoria, & Jerome have all been hospitalized for being exposed to poison. Jerome, Victoria & Victor are awake, but Eddie & Patricia aren't.

Eric- Oh dear. How dreadful. I'm on my way.

Gibbs- Eric's on his way.

Victoria- OK. Dad, you stay here while I go check up on Eddie & Patricia._**she signs**_

_a few minutes later_

Victoria- They're awake. Jackson, Patricia wants to see you._**she signs**_

_in Victoria's, Patricia's, & Eddie's room_

Patricia- Jackson, I've been thinking & I think we should break up.

Jackson- Why?

Patricia- I've been spending more time with you than I have been spending with Victoria.

Jackson- No

Patricia- Excuse me?!

Jackson- I think I just said no. Nobody breaks up with Jackson Stewart.

Patricia- I think I just did. I also busted you for carrying cocaine.

Jackson- We're done Patricia Williamson. DONE! _**he screams as he's being dragged away by the police**_

Victoria- I'm sorry Patricia._**she signs**_

Patricia- It's OK Victoria. I've been meaning to break up with him for months now, but I couldn't.

Victoria- Why?_**she signs**_

Patricia- I was madly in love with him. I just couldn't imagine life without him. He was my first love.

Victoria- What about Eddie?_**she signs**_

Patricia- Oh yeah. You're with him now & I'm happy for you.

Victoria- You know, Jerome needs a girlfriend & he won't leave me alone. Can you...?_**she signs**_

Patricia- Get him off your back? Sure.

Victoria- Thank you._**she signs**_

Patricia- Of course. Anytime. How've you been feeling anyways?

Victoria- I've been alright. You?_**she signs**_

Patricia- Tired.

Victoria- Expected when you've been poisoned._**she signs**_

Patricia- What do you mean poisoned?_**  
**_

Victoria- The entire house was poisoned by Rufus, but only Victor, Jerome, Eddie, you & I have been effected by it._**she signs**_

Patricia- Of course Zeno would poison us. He'd do anything to get the mask.

Victoria- How's that been going anyways?_**she signs**_

Patricia- At this point, we're stuck at a very deep ditch. Can you help?

Victoria- Sure, but you or Eddie will have to translate for them._**she signs**_

Patricia- Of course. I think Robert will make an exception for you.

Victoria- Speaking of which, I think you should leave the room so I can contact him. I don't want you to faint out of shock like dad did._**she signs**_

Patricia- Of course.

_**Patricia leaves.**_

_**Victoria summons the spirit of Robert Frobisher-Smythe.**_

Victoria- Hello great grandpa._**she signs**_

Robert- Hello Victoria. You can just call me Robert.

Victoria- Thanks. I know how to get past the pit, but I need your help to get past the "hopscotch". I know you & Louisa can help._**she signs**_

Robert- Louisa will have to possess you to get past the hopscotch. Can you take it?

Victoria- I'm sure I can, but we need help here. Eddie, our Osirian, hasn't woken up & we need him._**she signs**_

Robert- Of , puer, virtutem excitare quod venenum. (Latin for 'Anubis, wake this boy from the power of the poison)

Eddie- What happened? Hello Robert.

Robert- I've ended the effects from the poison.

Eddie- What poison?

Victoria- Everyone was poisoned by Rufus. He wanted the Mask that Robert hid. I summoned him because I need help getting past the 'hopscotch' because I can help with the pit task._**she signs**_

Eddie- Of course. Thank you Robert.

Robert- Of course. After all, you are me reincarnated. Victoria & Nina are Louisa reincarnated.

Eddie- Wait, so you were Louisa's Osirian & she was the chosen one? Like your daughter was the chosen one & Rufus was her Osirian?

Robert- Yes, but I don't get why Rufus was my daughter's Osirian. Victor Rodenmaar Jr. would have made a better Osirian.

Louisa- Hello Eddie.

Eddie- You were the voice I kept hearing last month.

Louisa- Yes Eddie. I was trying to help, but of course Robert helped even more. When you get to the 'hopscotch' task, just summon me & make sure the rest of Sibuna aside from you, Victoria & Nina have their eyes covered or closed.

Eddie- Of course Louisa.

Robert- We've got to go now Eddie. Victoria, like Louisa said, just summon her & she will possess you when you get to that task. I shall help you two get past it.

Victoria- Thank you Robert & Louisa._**she signs**_

Robert- You're welcome Victoria. We hope you feel better. We already know you got your voice back, but we won't say anything. _**Robert & Louisa wink**_

Victoria- Thank you so much._**she signs**_

_**Robert & Louisa Frobisher-Smythe disappear**_

Eddie- Patricia, you're all set.

Patricia- Eddie, you're awake. Thank Anubis. How though?

Victoria- Remember how you heard someone speaking in Latin?_**she signs**_

Patricia- Yes. Was that Robert Frobisher- Smythe?

_**Victoria nods**_

Patricia- Why didn't I get to meet him?

Victoria- You'll get to hear Louisa when we get out of here & go to the tunnels._**she signs**_

Patricia- OK.

Nurse- Oh good Edison, you're awake.

Eddie- It's Eddie & yes I am.

Nurse- Of course, sorry. You five should be discharged this evening to Eric Sweet.

Eddie- Thank you.

Nurse- You're welcome. Let's just hope we don't have this problem again from your school.

Eric- We shouldn't since we know who did it & where they are now.

Eddie- Where is he now?

Eric- Prison. _**he says smiling**_

Eddie- So they caught him?

Eric- Yes. I'll sign them all out now if you'd like.

Nurse- Sure. Just go to the nurse's desk & we'll bring them all out.

Eric- Thank you.

Nurse- No problem.

_at the school_

Eric- Anubis House residents shall remain here until all evidence of the poisoning is removed. Victor & Trudy will bunk with you since they're recovering too.

Amber- So it'll be like a sleepover, but with Gibbs, Ziva, McGee, DiNozzo, Victor & Trudy around?

Eric- Exactly Amber.

Amber- Yaaay! I love sleepovers!

Eric- That's the spirit! I'm going to get into a radioactive resistant suit & then I'l get a few of your things for the night. We'll then clear them of the poison.

Eddie- OK. Thanks dad.

Eric- You're welcome son. _**he said smiling with tears in his eyes**_

Victor- Why did he look like he was about to cry?

Victoria- It's because he called Mr. Sweet dad instead of by his first name._**she signs**_

Victor- Ohhh. Eddie, why did you call your father by his first name?

Eddie- uhhh

Victoria- Mr. Sweet wasn't much of a dad to Eddie. He wasn't there for much of his life._**she signs**_

Victor- Oh. I'm sorry Eddie.

Eddie- It's OK. You didn't know. He's become a better dad since I was poisoned along with the rest of the house.

Ms. Andrews- Hello Victor. Didn't expect to see you all here.

Victoria- Everyone was poisoned by Rufus. He's in prison now, but the poison residue still remains. We're waiting for the house to be cleared of poison._**she signs**_

Ms. Andrews- Oh. Who was hospitalized, if anyone?

Eddie- It was me, Patricia, Victor, Victoria, & Jerome.

Ms. Andrews- I never expected for Victor to faint because of poison.

Victor- Then what did you expect me to faint from?_**he signs**_

Ms. Andrews- I expected you to faint if Vera had fallen down the stairs while she was working here._**she signs**_

Victor- Why you little-

Trudy- Victor! You better not finish that sentence!

_**Victor blushes**_

Amber- Victor has a cruush! _**she signs**_

Victoria- Who?_**she signs**_

Amber- Trudy!_**she signs**_

Victoria- I see now. That explains why he blushed._**she signs**_

Nina- I think we should go down to the tunnels tonight._**she signs**_

Victoria- How? We can't get into the house._**she signs**_

KT- I have a key to Robert's crypt & we can get there that way._**she signs**_

Victoria- Great idea. But how do we get past the teachers & the team?_**she signs**_

KT- Victor, we should probably find something to do for dinner.

Eric- She's right. I'll find a menu & you can do takeout.

Trudy- You mean we can do takeout. You're eating too, whether you like it or not.

Jerome- Wow Trudy. Never saw that side of you.

Jasper- Neither have I & we've been working together for a long time now.

_**Trudy blushes**_

Trudy- That's because it wasn't necessary until now.

Victoria- I think we all ended up leaving something in Mr. Sweet's office. I think we will go get them now._**she signs**_

Victor- OK, but be careful.

Victoria- Of course. When aren't we?_**she signs**_

_in the crypt_

Victoria- OK, so how am I supposed to get through that small exit?_**she signs**_

Jerome- We'll slide you under, facing upwards, & pass your wheelchair through.

_**the exit grows**_

Jerome- OK. Wasn't expecting that.

KT- Neither was I.

Victoria- Robert was helping me get through. Thank you Robert._**she signs**_

Robert- You're welcome.

Nina- Let's go. We don't have all night.

_at the 'hopscotch' task_

_**Victoria summons Louisa**_

Louisa Frobisher-Smythe- Haec haedos ire permitteret ruere in laquearia ista sine noxa animarum (Latin for 'Allow these kids to go through without the ceiling collapsing on these harmless souls')

Nina- Thank you Louisa. You have really helped us. Are you sure you can't stay?

**Louisa steps out from Victoria.** _**Victoria knocks out**_

Louisa- I'm sorry Nina, but I can't. If I stay, I shall not be able to return. Anubis has my soul. He allows me to help you for only a short amount of time. Robert is a free spirit, so he can help you along the way when you need him.

Victoria- Thank you. Will you still be able to help us, but through Nina, Eddie & me?_**she signs**_

Louisa- Yes my child. I shall speak to you, Nina, & Eddie, but you three alone. Anubis had a child, & he has a descendant among the living. She shall be able to help you.

KT- I'm Anubis' descendant, aren't I?

Louisa- Yes. You each are very powerful. Use your powers wisely & you shall be victorious. Victoria & Nina are with their destined ones. Everyone else must find theirs. No Patricia, Jackson was not & Victoria, you are powerless alone, but only one thing can give you both full power. You must get your father's full blood to get full power.

Patricia- Oh thank Anubis.

_**Louisa leaves**_

Nina- What does that mean?

Victoria- We have to touch when we're both bleeding at the same spot we're bleeding._**she signs**_

_**She grabs her knife & cuts her hands**_

Victoria- Cut your hands & touch them to mine._**she signs**_

_**Victoria gives Nina the knife.**_

Nina- No

Victoria- Do it NOW!

Nina- You- You just spoke. Alright I'll do it. How & when did you get your voice back?

Victoria- I got my voice back after my ribs healed, just like the nurse said. Jerome was sweet enough not to say anything. He knew for a few weeks now. You must help me pull this off until my ankle heals. _**raises her right hand to her eye.**_Sibuna?

Sibuna- Sibuna

Nina- I have a question though. Did Robert & Louisa know about this?

Victoria- Yes, but they understood why I was doing this & went along with it.

_**Nina cuts her hands & joins the cuts to Victoria's**_

_**A powerful glow shows with a second locket & another amulet.**_

Victoria- Thank you Robert. You have been helping a lot with this mission.

Nina- Desine ab his pendulorum ad nocumentum liberi defendissem (Latin for Stop these pendulums from causing harm to protect these children)

Victoria- What'd you just say? In English preferably.

Nina- I have no idea what I just said.

Robert- She said 'Stop these pendulums from causing harm to protect these children' in Latin. She had no idea that I possessed her to stop the pendulums.

Victoria- Oh. OK, now just grab the crocodile bridge in the wall. I saw it coming in.

Nina- Robert, is that how we're supposed to get across?

Robert- Yes, but I had set up a second plank to go across. It'll come out when I, or Victoria, says a certain phrase. This time, it doesn't matter if she says it in English or Latin.

Nina- Can one person get out the crocodile bridge?

Robert- No. Only a destined couple can do it. Patricia & Jerome, give it a try.

_**Jerome & Patricia get the bridge out successfully.**_

Nina- You said a destined couple. Jerome & Patricia are destined for each other?

Robert- Yes. You should be able to get it across.

Victoria- Anubis show the second plank. I am injured & I can't get across without it.

_**the second plank comes out.**_

Robert- That wasn't the phrase. How'd it come out?

Victoria- I guess it doesn't matter. I think Anubis thinks greatly of me, so he does it even though it's not the right phrase.

_**Robert comes back to life.**_

Nina- Robert, how's this possible?

Robert- I have no idea.

Anubis- I have brought him & the rest of the Frobisher- Smythes back to life & they shall get eternal life once you get the mask. There is to be a great war over my mask. Allow Rufus to get it, so he may be eaten by Ammut.

Robert- Thank thee Anubis. We shall once again be a happy family.

(the Sarah there is 14 years old)

Louisa- Robert!

Sarah- Dad!

Robert- Louisa, Sarah! We've got to go on. Otherwise, these children shall die. They have the mark!

_**They get to the web task**_

Robert- Now children, be careful. These strings are covered in different poisons from different spiders. The safest ones to touch are the red. The poison on them isn't harmful to humans.

Sarah- You must get the mother spider. She has the babies which weigh 20 pounds. (no pun intended)

Nina- Where is the mother?

Louisa- It is right here.

Nina- OK, so what's next?

Victoria- The Senet board.

Robert- She is right. It is a Senet board. The Anubis' represent each person in the house at this time. The last one represents Victor last year. The two in front of him represent Nina & Fabian. The four in front of them represent Victoria, Eddie, Patricia & Jerome. The three in front of them represent KT, Alfie, & Amber.

Victoria- Let's do this.

Robert- You must have four people on the board. Victoria, if you want to do this, I have crutches for you.

Victoria- Thanks Robert._**she says, taking the crutches**_

Robert- You don't have to do this.

Victoria- Yes I do. Like you said, Nina & I are part of each other. We have to go together, or not at all. Neither should Fabian & Eddie.

Fabian, Eddie, & Nina- We don't want to do this.

Victoria- Oh. OK then. Well who will go?

Alfie, Amber, Patricia & Jerome- We will.

Victoria- OK then.

Robert- Victoria, you must sit in the throne there. The injured or someone of the bloodline of Amneris must be there.

Victoria- I'm both. So I must either way.

Robert- Yes.

Victoria- I don't even know how to play.

Victor- I do. I'll tell you, then you must tell them. I'll help you pull all of this off. _**he winks**_

Victoria- Thank you.

Victor- Everyone has to move forward one square.

Victoria- Alfie, Amber, Patricia, & Jerome, you must all move forward one square.

Victor- Then Alfie & Patricia have to move right one, while Amber & Jerome move one forward.

Victoria- Alfie & Patricia, move right one square. Amber & Jerome, move one space forward.

Amber- But that's a danger square!

Robert- Don't worry Amber. I've set this game so your square isn't going to turn into a trap door.

Victoria- A trap door?

Robert- Yes. In Senet, when you hit a danger square, it usually turns into a trap door.

Victoria- Amber & Jerome, one square right. Patricia & Alfie, one forward.

Victor- Amber & Alfie, one straight. Patricia & Jerome, one right.

Victoria- Amber & Alfie, you have to move forward one space. Patricia & Jerome, you have to move one space right.

_**Patricia falls**_

Patricia- Ahhhhhh

Jerome- Patricia!

Victoria- Keep going. Amber, two spaces right. Alfie, one space left. Jerome, one space forward.

Victor- Amber, one forward. Alfie, one straight. Jerome, two left

Victoria- Amber & Alfie, one forward. Jerome, two left.

Victoria- Jerome, two forward. Amber, one forward. Alfie, same as Amber.

_**Jerome makes it across**_

Victor- Amber & Alfie, two forward.

Victoria- Alfie & Amber, two forward.

_**Alfie & Amber make it. The guards of Anubis disappear.**_

Robert- Good job kiddo. Now, I've set up two keys. One will get you the mask. The other will save Patricia.

Victoria- We have to save Patricia.

Robert- Then grab the key. You can only grab one. I have a spare where my daughter said the book of Isis was. Victor, she was right, but I moved it to my study. _**he says lowering Victoria into her wheelchair.**_

Victor- I knew it!

Robert- Yes you did. Let's go get Patricia & then get the spare & get the mask!

_in the library_

Robert- I left the clue saying 'lift the wings to find the book.' What I meant was to push the wings to find the book. Victoria, do you still have your knife on you?

Victoria- Of course.

_**She hands him her knife**_

Victor- You carried a knife this entire time, but you never told me?!

Victoria- It never came up.

Robert- There you go. The key to the mask. Here's you knife Victoria.

_**Victoria grabs it & puts it away before Victor confiscates it.**_

Robert- Let her keep her knife Victor. If she needs to, she can kill Rufus & cut ropes if he kidnaps her.

Victor- Alright, but only for that reason.

Robert- OK, not let's go back & get the mask.

_in the mask room._

Robert- Now, once Rufus has used it, & he & Senkhara are in the underworld, we must put it back here & just reset the tasks. I set up a line so that when it's been used, we can reset it once we're back in my study.

_**Victoria reads the script on the back of the fake mask**_

Victoria- What does that mean?

Robert- What do you think?

Victoria- Wait, so the mask was actually in the exhibition, but we never knew it?

Robert- Yes. Pretty secure if I say so myself.

Victoria- So how come it never glowed when Eddie, Nina, or I were near it?

Robert- Because it's missing one crucial part.

Jerome- The Frobisher gem?

Robert- Yes. Do you have it?

Jerome- yes.

_once the gem is on the mask_

Senkhara- Good. Nina, put it on.

Nina- You'll leave everyone alone if I do?

Senkhara- Yes

_**Nina puts on the mask**_

Robert- NOOOOOOO!

Victoria- Why does Senkhara want Nina to put it on?

Robert- When Nina goes through **that **portal, we'll **never** see her again! Ever!

Victoria- NO! NINA!

_**Nina blasts a bolt of lightning toward Fabian**_

_**Joy runs in front of Fabian & collapses, turning purple.**_

_**Victoria cries into Eddie's shoulder over Joy & Nina**_

Robert- Eddie, you're the only one who can save Nina now!

_**Eddie grabs Senkhara's crown**_

Eddie- In the name of Osiris, I banish you!

Senkhara- NOOOOOOO!

Rufus- I'm back! Give me that! _**gasps**_The true mask!

Nina- Rufus, you mustn't wear it!

Victor- Give it to him Nina!

Rufus- You listen to the old man child girl.

Victor- Yes Nina. You listen to this old man!

Senkhara- NOOOOOOO!

_**Rufus & Senkhara enter the underworld**_

Fabian- I can't find a pulse. I CAN'T FIND A PULSE!

Victor- It's there, but it is very faint.

Nina- These are tears of gold, the main ingredient to the elixir, right?

Victor- Yes.

**_Nina gives Victor the mask._**

**_Victor puts the tears of gold over Joy's lips_**

**_Joy _****_resuscitates_**

Joy- What happened?

Victoria- Stupid heroics, that's what happened.

Joy- What do you mean?

Victoria- Nina threw a lightning bolt at Fabian, but you got between them, risking your own life.

Joy- Whoa. I did that!?

Victoria- Yes.

_**Joy hugs Victoria. Victoria yelps in pain.**_

Joy- What happened to you?

Victoria- The lightning bolt rebounded & hit me in the ribs, bruising them.

Joy- Oh. Sorry.

Victoria- It's fine.

Eddie- I think I'll wheel her to the nurse to be sure. We'll just say she fell out of her wheelchair, landing on her stomach.

Robert- I'll go with you. Come on Louisa, Sarah.

_at the nurse's office_

Nurse Delia- Hello. What happened?

Robert- Victoria fell out of her wheelchair. We think she may have bruised her ribs. We just wanted to be sure.

Nurse Delia- Of course. Follow me.

_later on_

Nurse Delia- Your suspicions were correct. She has bruised the same ribs that were broken a few weeks ago.

Sarah- Thank you so much for helping my sister.

Nurse Delia- Of course. I'd advise bedrest for two days. Here are some pain killers for her ribs just in case.

Louisa- Thank you. We really appreciate this.

Nurse Delia- Sure.

_At the house_

Victor- What did the nurse say?

Robert- She said that she advises bedrest for two days.

Victor- Thank Anubis it's Friday then.

Victoria- I go to church on Sundays. How am I supposed to go?_**she signs**_

Robert- She said nothing about being out of the house for an hour.

Victoria- I also have to watch a soccer game. It's the finals. Eddie & Adriana's games are back to back. I can't miss them._**she signs**_

Robert- I'll go for you & Skype you so you can be there while you're on bedrest.

Victoria- Thank you Robert._**she signs then winks**_

Robert- Of course. Anything for my great great-granddaughter.

Patricia- What?

Robert- I was saying she is great, but she's also my great-granddaughter.

Everyone except Victoria- Oh.

Victoria- How sweet of you._**she signs**_

_**everyone laughs**_

Victor- What is going on?

Robert- Victoria signed 'how **sweet** of you'.

Victor- OK. Very well, very well. Don't you all have studying to do?

Victoria- Come on grandpa. It's just my friends here._**she signs**_

Victor- Everyone is here. Then again, you make friends faster than a cheetah runs.

Victoria- No I don't. _**she signs**_

Patricia- I'm sorry Victoria, I love you, but I agree with Victor. You make friends faster than Joy & I became best friends. Before I met you. Joy just wanted to be regular friends. I agreed with her because of the fact that I knew we were going to become instant best friends when we e-mailed each other that summer, which we did. Joy & I didn't have that advantage. We met & became besties instantaneously.

Victoria- OK, OK. Maybe I do make friends immediately when I come into contact with them._**she signs**_

Victor- Yea you do.

KT- I still can't believe I'm a descendant of Anubis.

Robert- I don't think anybody can. Of course Louisa & I do, but I'm not sure everyone else does.

Mr. Sweet- Hello Victoria. I heard you bruised your ribs when you fell out of your wheelchair. Are you OK?

Victoria- I'm fine, thank you._**she signs**_

Robert- She said that she's fine.

Mr. Sweet- Aren't you...?

Robert- Robert Frobisher-Smythe? Yes

Mr. Sweet- So, oh how do you kids say it, so cool!

Robert- Yeah. You've already met my great-granddaughters. I should probably introduce you to the rest of the family. I am Robert, & this is my wife Louisa. Over with Victoria is my daughter, Sarah. Sarah married Victor & had Victoria's & Nina's father. They don't know she had a son, not a daughter.

Mr. Sweet- I won't tell them. I think that is best left to you, Louisa, Victor, & Sarah.

Robert- Of course. Honestly, when I left, I was worried sick about Sarah.

Mr. Sweet- Than why'd you leave her?

Robert- I wanted her to be safe. I didn't know that Victor Rodenmaar Sr. & Victor Rodenmaar Jr. had been rude to her until we got back.

Eric- I thought that you & Louisa had died during the expedition in 1923.

Robert- We didn't. We just asked the media to say that because we had discovered the tomb of Anubis.

Eric- Really? I thought he was a myth.

Robert- Apparently not. We were close to discovering the tombs of all the gods & goddesses, including Artemis, when we realized we had been away from our daughter & our grandchildren & our great-grandchildren for far too long.

Eric- Who's tomb were you close to discovering when you realized you had to come back?

Robert- The tomb of Artemis. She was the goddess of the hunt & of the moon. We were almost there when we heard the news of Victoria getting injured.

Eric- Yes, that was very drastic. How on earth did you hear about this though?

Robert- We had our cell phones on when Victor called saying that Victoria had gotten injured very greatly.

Victor- This is true. _**he winks**_

Eric- Oh.

Robert- Yeah. We were worried sick when we heard about that, so we got on the next helicopter out of there. We didn't have access to airplanes out in Egypt.

Eric- OK. Well I best be getting back to the school to fill out some paperwork. Is Sarah going to be attending Frobisher-Smythe Academy?

Robert- Yes.

Eric- Then I have more paperwork to fill out. I'll get Vera to come help me.

Victor- Uh, Eric. Vera left last year, remember?

Eric- Oh yes. I'll just get Ms. Andrews to help then. Bye

Everyone- Bye.

Victoria- Bye._**she signs**_

_**Eric Sweet leaves**_

Victoria- You were lying through your teeth Robert._**she signs**_

Robert- Yes, but we don't need him knowing we all came back to life, now do we?

Victoria- , why am I signing when Trudy's gone?_**she signs**_

Robert- No idea

Victor- I think it's best to be safe rather than sorry.

Victoria- True._**she signs**_

Victor- When you want to speak to me or Robert, just give Eddie the signal & he'll bring you up to your room to be on the safer side.


	2. chapter 2

_**I know this is going to be a bit weird, but I had this dream one day & I thought that people would read it, unlike my other fanfictions. You can check them out on my profile. Well up until after the explosion. DiNozzo actually caught Victoria. DiNozzo asked Victoria not to call him by his name. The agents were in hot air balloons.**_

Lily- Victoria, can you walk the dog?

Victoria- Sure.

_Did I mention they're all birds? They were humans until Artemis cursed them to be birds until three of the four died. _

_When she was at home. _

Lily- Where have you been?

Victoria- Walking the dog.

Lily- For 2 hours?

Victoria- It's hard walking a dog when you're a bird.

Lily- Boys, kill the dog or do something with it.

John & Mark- Yes mother.

Lily- I'll go with you. Victoria, stay here.

Victoria- WHY? This is my dog!

**_When Lily, John & Mark get to the center of the street, a bomb falls & kills them & the dog__. _**

Victoria- Mom! John, Mark! NOOOOOO!

**_Victoria flies away until she sees familiar faces. They weren't her family, but she recognized them from when her father died. He was Navy Lieutenant Jack Song (yes I know he's probably not real. I made it up.). They were NCIS agents Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Anthony DiNozzo, Timothy McGee, & a person I never met before. What happened to Agent Todd? Victoria wasn't a bird. She was finally freed of the curse, but at the cost of her only family. She just realized that she was flying on her bicycle._**

Victoria- HELP!

Anthony-Boss, we've got to help her. She's going to die if someone doesn't catch her. She seems to be no older than 14 years old.

_Victoria was only 14 years old. Mark was 17 & John was 15. Their mother, Lily, was 32._

Gibbs- Alright. I'll go get the girl. She seems awfully familiar though.

Victoria- Oh thank god. It's agent Gibbs. _**She thought to herself.**_

Gibbs- Grab my hands.

Victoria- Oh thank you Agent Gibbs. You saved my life. I cannot say the same for my family.

Gibbs- I'm sorry to hear that. How do you know my name?

Victoria- I know the whole team, except for the new girl. You solved the case of my dead father, Navy Lieutenant Jack Song. Who is she anyways? What happened to agent Todd?

Gibbs- She is Ziva David. Agent Todd is dead. Ari shot her.

Victoria- Oh god. I'm so sorry. She was a great agent & she will always be in our hearts, right?

Gibbs- Yes. What happened to your mother & brothers?

Victoria- They all died in the explosion. They were trying to kill my dog, but the bomb took care of that & killed them.

Gibbs- Do you know who threw the bomb?

Victoria- I think his name was Ari or something. I got hit on the head when the bomb went off.

Gibbs- OK. Well Tony & Tim, I already know you two know this girl from her father's death. Ziva, this is Victoria Song. Her father died earlier this year. Her mother & brothers; Lily, Mark & John, were all killed this morning in the bomb blast.

_Back at NCIS_

Abby- Oh thank god you are all OK.

Gibbs- Yes Abby, we're all fine, except for this girl. You remember her? We worked her father's case…

Abby- Of course. Hello Victoria.

Victoria- Hi Abby.

_**Victoria & Abby hug. **_

Abby- What happened? You seem like you were hit on the head with a wooden baseball bat.

Gibbs- She was in a bomb blast this morning with her mother & brothers. She is the only survivor, an orphan.

Abby- I'm so sorry Victoria.

_**Abby hugs Victoria again. **_

Victoria- It's fine Abby. I'm just going to need a new family.

Jenny Shepard- Hello again Victoria. What brings you here?

Gibbs- She's now an orphan Jenny. Her family was killed this morning in the bomb blast that almost got us while she was only injured. We already took care of her.

Jenny- Good. I want you to take her to child services.

Victoria- I don't want to go. Last time I went there, daddy almost lost me. I don't want to go back & relive those memories.

Jenny- Victoria, I know you have bad memories there, but you have to go. How else would someone like these agents adopt you?

Victoria- I know. Do I have to go to the same one?

Jenny- I'm not sure Victoria. They're already closed I'm afraid. One of us will have to take her with us.

Abby- I'll take her if you want director.

Jenny- No thank you Abby. I want her to go to a safe place. I'm not saying your place isn't safe, but Victoria's life is at stake. I think that she would be better off with one of the agents. One who has a security system.

Timothy McGee- I'll take her director. As Abby has known for a while now, my security system is on 24/7. Abby, if you'd like, you can visit her. Director, I have only one question.

Jenny- What is it agent McGee?

Timothy- Will she be able to come here during work hours?

Jenny- Of course. She will be safer coming here during the day than staying at the house all day.

Victoria- Thank you Jenny. Honestly, if one of these agents were to adopt me, I would prefer McGee or Gibbs. If I had the decision of the whole crew, I would be stuck between Abby, McGee, Gibbs, Ducky, or Jimmy Palmer. I wouldn't feel safe around DiNozzo because all he would talk about is movies & I think that would bore me to death. I wouldn't feel right around Ziva because she is so new, I barely even know her.

Jenny- All right. I will talk to one of my friends at the adoption agency & see if you can be placed with one of your preferences.

Victoria- Thanks.

Jenny- Sure Victoria.

_At McGee's house _

Timothy- All right Victoria, you can do anything you want, as long as it is safe, until 10. Then I want you to go to bed. Thankfully, I also have a guest room. If it is the case that I end up adopting you, this will become your bedroom permanently. Alright?

Victoria- OK and thank you for taking me in for the night. I know it was probably a difficult decision for you. Don't you have a GPA of 3.9?

Timothy- Yes, but how did you know?

Victoria- I can tell just by the vocabulary that you used last time we met. Just like I can tell you went to MIT. Very impressive. MIT is very difficult to get into. What was Massachusetts like?

Timothy- It's kind of like DC but a lot busier. I'm guessing you already know where MIT is?

Victoria- Yup. It's in Boston, the capital of Massachusetts. My friend Victoria Hughes lives there. I also have a friend in Hollywood, California. Her name is Victoria Justice. I also know the members of this great band called Sick Puppies, Mark Goodwin, Emma Anzai, & Shimon Moore. Of course my best friends are Selena Gomez, Demi Lovato, Victoria Justice, Ariana Grande, & Victoria Hughes. I also have a friend in Texas named Rebecca. In California, I have friends named Victoria Justice, Ariana Grande, Elizabeth Gilles, Avan Jogia, Leon Thomas III, Daniella Monet, Matt Bennett, Tori Vega, Cat Valentine, Jade West, Beck Oliver, Andre Harris, Trina Vega, & Robbie Shapiro.

Timothy- Wow, you know a lot of people from around the country.

Victoria- My family used to travel a lot. I didn't really like it, but I did make amazing friends. In fact, do you mind if I check my e-mail? My friends probably wrote to me recently. I try to check it every day, but after I was cursed by Artemis, it wasn't easy.

Timothy- You were really cursed by Artemis? That is so unlikely since Artemis was a goddess in Greek mythology.

Victoria- I know it seems unlikely, but all of the gods & goddesses from Greek mythology are real. You just need to know where to look. I assume you know their names & powers?

Timothy- Yes, in fact, I spent a year in high school studying ancient Greece, its language, & its mythology.

Victoria- Really? I spent a few months in Greece myself & learned its language too.

Timothy- I guess we have a lot in common then huh?

Victoria- Yes. Did you know that I'm the youngest graduate from MIT?

Timothy- Are you serious? You could get a career where I originally started. At this point, President Bill Clinton (no I did not write this when Bill Clinton was president, I was only two when he left office.) doesn't even care when someone has a job, as long as they have an education in that field.

Victoria- Wow. I honestly want to live my childhood whilst I can. I have photographic memory & my friends say I have the best sketches. Heck I could probably recreate Kaitlin's drawings without tracing them.

Timothy- Well let's test that in the morning.

Victoria- I'm willing to bet that I can recreate them so well that agent Gibbs wouldn't know the difference.

Timothy- Jeez, you are good.

_**The doorbell rings. **_

Timothy- Victoria, wait here. I want to check it out before you can see them.

Victoria- OK.

Timothy- Oh hello Abby.

Abby- Tim, there is no need to be so formal. Hi Victoria.

Victoria- Abby!

_**Victoria runs up to Abby & hugs her. **_

Abby- Jeez Victoria, I only saw you a few hours ago.

Victoria- I know, but a few hours feel like forever. Especially since this morning, I was a bird.

Abby- What? That makes no sense.

Victoria- Abby, I was…

Timothy- She was cursed by Artemis after we solved the case of her father.

Abby-… Oh dear god. I can't believe this. This doesn't make any sense. How could she…

_**Abby faints. **_

Timothy- Victoria, can I put Abby in your room with you for tonight?

Victoria- Sure thing agent McGee.

Timothy- Please just call me Timothy.

Victoria- OK Tim. Honestly, that's going to feel weird for a while.

_The next morning at NCIS in Jenny's office… _

Jenny- OK Victoria. Now my friend from child services will have you fill out a survey to find out who you will be placed with. I assume you know what a survey is.

Timothy- Of course she does. Director, she is the youngest graduate from MIT.

Jenny- What? Is this true Victoria?

Victoria- Sí Jenny, yo soy un graduada del MIT. (Yes Jenny, I am a graduate from MIT)

Jenny- Jesús Cristo Victoria. Que son más inteligentes de lo que parcen. (Jesus Christ Victoria. You are a lot smarter than you seem.) Timothy, puede salir de la habitación y agente Gibbs? (Timothy, can you leave the room & get agent Gibbs?)

Timothy- Sí director. Agente Gibbs vendrá en unos minutos. (Yes director. Agent Gibbs will come in a few minutes.)

Victoria- There is a lot more to me than meets the eye, huh?

Jenny- Absolutely. You being bilingual may actually help us. Would you like a job here?

Victoria- Did Jesus die on a cross?

Jenny-Good. You can start immediately if you like.

Victoria- Sure. Can I work as a field agent with agent Gibbs' team?

Jenny- Sure. After all, you will most likely be set up with one of the members of the team anyways.

_Later … _

Jenny- Victoria, your results are in & I am now stuck between agent Gibbs, agent McGee, & Abby. Since you already told me you don't feel safe with DiNozzo or Ziva, those are your options.

Victoria- OK well which one will I be safest with?

Jenny- Well that would be any one of them. The place where you will never be bored is either Abby or Gibbs.

Victoria- Well I love Abby, but I choose agent Gibbs.

Jenny-OK then.

Gibbs- You wanted to see me director?

Jenny- Yes. Victoria has made her decision. She wants to be with you & on your team. I offered her a job here since she is the youngest graduate from MIT.

Gibbs- Dang Jen. I would have thought she would want to be with Abby. Is she really the _youngest _graduate from MIT?

Victoria- Yes & my GPA is 4.0. It would have been higher if the system worked that way. I probably would have had a GPA of about 100.0.

Gibbs- Holy-

Jenny- Jethro!

Victoria- Jenny, it's OK if he swears in front of me. I don't care & all of my classmates did it & even I do it sometimes.

Jenny- I thought that was the case but I still don't want people swearing around you.

Gibbs- Well let's go then. We have a Navy lieutenant who probably worked with your father. Jen, I'll fill out the paperwork when we get back.

Jenny- I'll leave it on your desk in five minutes.

Gibbs- Alright. Victoria, let's go.

_In the squad room_

Gibbs- gear up. We have a dead navy lieutenant. Victoria's coming with us.

Timothy- She's not even an agent boss. Besides, she hasn't decided who she wants to be adopted by.

Gibbs- She is an agent. And I'm adopting her. Director gave her a job this morning. Did you know she has a higher GPA than you do?

Timothy- Sweet & no I didn't. I can't believe she's on the team & smarter than me. Mostly just the fact that she's smarter than me.

_**DiNozzo pats Tim on the back. **_

DiNozzo- You, of all people, should have seen this coming. I saw this coming & I've known her since her father's case a few months ago.

Timothy- I know that Tony, but it's still strange. Knowing a 14-year-old who's smarter than me. God.

Tony- I know probie. You are jealous of her.

Tim- I am not jealous of a fourteen- year- old.

Tony- Yes you are, and she's also Gibbs' new daughter. He adopted her this morning apparently.

Tim- OK I am a little bit jealous. Is she really Gibbs' new daughter?

Victoria- Yes I am.

Tim- Jeez Victoria, you are becoming just as silent as our boss.

Victoria- He is your boss, my dad. He signed my adoption papers this morning so I am his new daughter. So what have you got?

Tony- Uhhhhhh…

Gibbs- DiNozzo, you heard her, what have you got.

Tony- Navy lieutenant Richard Rutter (made this up as well) was a man with a clean record. He had a wife and three kids. Wife's name is-

Victoria- Jessica Rutter and children's name are Fabian, Jessica, & Jack.

Gibbs- Victoria, how do you know the Rutters?

Victoria- I know them because I am currently with Fabian. He & his friends go to Frobisher- Smythe Academy.

Gibbs- Let's go. Victoria, do you know where it is?

Victoria- Of course. I can drive us there if you'd like. Thankfully President Bush allowed me to get my license earlier than any driver since the director mentioned that I work here. I can drive in England too. The queen is a very good friend of mine.

Tim & Tony- Daaaang.

_**Agents DiNozzo & McGee stare at Victoria, mouths agape.**_

Victoria- Stop staring or I'll daddy slap you & shut your mouths before you catch flies.

Gibbs- Nice one sweetie. I couldn't have said it better myself.

Victoria- Thanks daddy.

Gibbs- Now when we get suspects sweetie, you're going to have to call me boss, alright?

Victoria- Of course dad. I'd do anything for you.

Gibbs- Alright, Victoria, I'd like you to go talk with Ducky & see what he has for us.

Victoria- Ok dad.

_In Autopsy… _

Ducky- Mr. Palmer, do we have anything to tell agent Gibbs? He'll be down to check on us at any moment.

Jimmy Palmer- Yes, we…

Victoria- What do you got Ducky?

Ducky- Ahhhh Victoria, how good to see you again.

Victoria- It's good to see you too Ducky. Hello Jimmy.

Jimmy- Hi Victoria Song.

Victoria- That's agent Victoria Gibbs, Jimmy.

Ducky- That's odd. I would have never thought that Gibbs would have another child.

Victoria- He adopted me this morning. The rest of my family, aka my mom & brothers, are dead. They died in a bomb blast this morning. I was only injured while they were killed.

Ducky- I'm sorry for your loss

Jimmy- Me too.

Victoria- It's OK. They never really respected me after daddy died. Not current daddy, but Lieutenant Song.

Ducky- Life must have been hard for you after he departed forever.

_**Victoria cries. **_

Victoria- It was impossible to forget dad after he died. I was reminded of him every day in my brothers' eyes.

_**Ducky hugs Victoria.**_

Ducky- I know Victoria. Did you know that in boys, you see more of dads and that in girls, you see more of their mothers?

Victoria- Yes. Every time I saw John or Mark, I remembered every moment I spent with dad before he died.

Gibbs- Are you trying to upset my amazing daughter Ducky?

Ducky- No of course not. I was just explaining-

Victoria- No dad, he was explaining that how Lieutenant Rutter died was also how dad, aka Lieutenant Song died, by a musket ball. It was the same killer & do you really think that I'm amazing?

Gibbs- Of course I do sweetie. I think that you and Abby are both my daughters, except you are my real daughter.

Victoria- I know & Abby is like my sister. By the way dad, Abby called Ducky to tell you she wants to see us both. I was just about to call you when we started to discuss this… well you get what I mean.

Gibbs- Alright, let's go then shall we?

Victoria- Of course daddy. Can we take the stairs? I always find it easiest to forget people on the stairs.

Gibbs- Of course Victoria. Whatever makes you happiest.

Victoria- Thank you daddy.

_In Abby's Lab…_

Abby- Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs. I found out what killed lieutenant Sears. It was a-

Victoria- musket ball. It was the same thing that killed Lieutenant Song.

Abby- right. How did you already know that? Usually Gibbs figures it out before I do. You went to see Ducky before me didn't you?

Victoria- Yes, but before you say anything, daddy sent me down there to check to see if Ducky had anything.

Abby- OK. Well Gibbs, Lieutenant Sears also had a history of broken bones & pulled muscles. Ducky asked me to pull his medical records for him. Wait a minute, Victoria, did you just say daddy?

Victoria- Yes I said daddy, Abby. Daddy adopted me this morning since my family was killed. I figured that-

Abby- Since Gibbs was a marine sniper, you'd be safest with him.

Victoria- Yes Abby, that was right on the nail.

Abby- Anyways, Ducky had me send down the records to see if they match what shows on the body downstairs.

Gibbs- Thanks Abby. I'm going to go to see if they match. Victoria, would you like to join me?

Victoria- You go on ahead daddy. I'll meet you down there in a few minutes.

Gibbs- Alright, but if you need anything, you know where to go.

Victoria- I do daddy. See you later?

Gibbs- See you later sweetheart.

_**Gibbs kisses Victoria & Abby on the forehead**__. _

Abby- So Victoria, do you mind me calling you Vic or Tori? I just find it weird that I have to keep calling you Victoria all the time.

Victoria- Honestly, either one will work. As long as you don't call me Vicky **(**_**Victoria shudders**_**)** I'm perfectly fine with nicknames.

Abby- Why don't you like the nickname Vicky?

_**Victoria shudders again. **_

Victoria- I don't like that nickname because when I was in high school, this mean girl, Joy Mercer, called me Icky Vicky every day. I wasn't even that way, she was just jealous that I am dating Fabian. He's the same age I am. Nina, Patricia, Joy, Fabian, Eddie, Alfie, Mara, Mick, KT, Willow, Jerome, Piper, & I are all the same age.

Abby- Wow, that's amazing. Will you all go to the same college?

Victoria- Sadly, no. Fabian will go to Tufts, Mara will go to Harvard, Piper will go to Berklee College of Music, Nina will go to MIT too, Patricia will go with Eddie to Northeastern University, Joy won't go to college, Alfie will go with Amber to makeup college, Mick will go to a sports college, KT also will go to MIT, Willow also won't go to college, Jerome will go to prank school, & of course, I went to MIT.

Abby- Wow. I can't believe you remember all of that.

Victoria- I didn't. We all video chat every day, of course not all at the same time.

Abby- How are you all the same age, yet you are already graduated?

Victoria- I was the smartest person my age, so I got to skip a year every year. Now I'm regretting it.

Abby- Oh Victoria. How about this, we'll figure out a way to get you to England every year to visit Anubis House to see everybody.

Victoria- How are we going to do that? I work here now Abby.

Abby- Well, we are allowed to take personal time & a few sick days a year. Since you have a history with NCIS & you are Gibbs' daughter, I have a feeling that director Shepard will make an exception.

Victoria- Abby, you are a genius!

Abby- I know. Why else would they have hired me as a forensic scientist?

Victoria- Maybe because you're so cute. McGee likes you & you don't even know it. You heard nothing from me.

Abby- Really? Yes! I can't wait for him to ask me out already!

Victoria- Forget something?

Abby- What?

Victoria- Daddy's rule # 12?

Abby- Right, I forgot all about that. Ugh. Can't date a coworker. Do you think you can talk to him about that?

Victoria- I can surely try, but no promises on the outcome. I just hope he doesn't do what my stepmother did.

Abby- OK, well see you later.

Victoria- see ya.

_In the squad room… _

Victoria- Daddy?

Gibbs- Yes sweetie?

Victoria- Can I talk to you in the interrogation room for a minute, off the record for now?

Gibbs- Sure.

_In the interrogation room _

_**Gibbs does the signal to stop the recording.**_

Gibbs- what is it darling?

Victoria- Can you please revoke rule # 12? McGee really likes Abby, but he also likes it here at NCIS. Abby also likes McGee, but she loves working here.

Gibbs- Alright darling, but you know that Abby has never lost her virginity right?

Victoria- Of course daddy. I'll request that they wait until between cases to "make love".

Gibbs- that's my girl!

Victoria- Do you want me to tell Abby & you tell McGee or do you want me to tell both of them?

Gibbs- You tell both of them. I want you to have the honor.

Victoria- Awwww. Daddy, you embarrass me you know. In some ways.

Gibbs- I know, but you love me anyways.

Victoria- Yes I do. You don't mind me having a boyfriend who's my age, but he's still a senior in high school, right?

Gibbs- Of course not. As long as you two don't do it. You know what I mean.

Victoria- Of course daddy.

_In Abby's Lab (McGee's POV) _

Victoria- McGee, I called you here for a very important reason. Abby, McGee, I need to be in a room where it is completely silent. Where nobody can hear us.

Abby- Then back here should be perfect.

_In the room towards the back door of Abby's lab… _

Abby- did you manage to get that rule provoked?

Victoria- I did.

me- What rule?

Victoria- Daddy's rule # 12.

me- Really? That's great!

Victoria- Yup. I'll leave you two alone. BTW, daddy says to wait until between cases to…

me- to what?

Victoria- You know very well. The reason that agent Cassidy no longer works for team Gibbs.

Abby & me- Oh

_**Victoria leaves the room. **_

Tim- Abby we've been working together for a long time now & I was wondering… Willyougooutwithme?

Abby- What did you say?

Tim- Abby, will you go out with me?

Abby- Yes I will!

Tim- Well if you don't want to- Wait a minute. Yes?

Abby- Yes!

Tim - That's great! Want to go on our first date tonight? At the DC Coast Restaurant?

Abby- Sure. If we can get off work early enough, I'll see you at 7?

Tim- Sure. Seven it is.

_At the Gibbs residence… _

_**Knock, knock, knock**_

Gibbs- Now who can that be?

Victoria- I don't know. Fabes!

Fabian- Hey Victoria. _Oomph _

Victoria- Sorry Fabes. Did I pulverize you?

Fabian- No. Your vocabulary surprises me every time I hear your voice.

Victoria- Awwwww. Fabian, this is my adoptive father, Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Daddy, this is Fabian Rutter. This is the boy I wouldn't shut up about.

_**Fabian blushes. **_

Fabian- Nice to finally meet you Mr. Gibbs.

Gibbs- Call me Leroy.

Fabian- OK Leroy (wow that feels weird). May I come in?

Leroy- Of course. How stupid of me.

Victoria- You're not stupid daddy. Stop saying that or I'll slap you the exact same way you slap your agents.

Fabian- Uhhhh?

Leroy- Victoria, can I talk to you for a minute, alone?

Victoria- sure daddy.

Leroy- I'm not sure we can trust this boy with the secret of us being agents of NCIS.

Victoria- He can be flipping trusted daddy.

Leroy- Sweetie, if you trust him enough, then I will too.

Victoria- I trust him with all my heart daddy. Why don't you?

Leroy- I just met him sweetie. How am I supposed to trust someone I just met?

Tori- I don't know. I can slap you if you want.

Leroy- No thank you.

_**Victoria & her father laugh. **_

Leroy- OK. We'll tell him together.

Victoria- OK. Fabes?

Fabian- yes darling?

Victoria- there's something we need to tell you.

Victoria & Gibbs at the same time- We're secret agents. We work for NCIS.

Fabian- You finally got the guts to tell me.

Victoria- How did you know?

Fabian- I figured it out last time you video chatted me.

Victoria- But I became an agent yesterday & I last video chatted you the day the rest of my family died.

Fabian- I figured you'd become an agent since you were so smart & so mature. I missed you honey.

Victoria- I missed you too, but how can you be here? I thought you were in England until summer.

Fabian- Mr. Sweet set up a field trip where we'd get to study plant & animal life in America, so I asked him to take us to Washington DC. Everyone who knows you or knows of you agreed with me. So here we are, of course everyone else is at the hotel.

Victoria- So Nina is here too?

Fabian- Yes. Leroy, Nina is Victoria's identical twin sister.

Leroy- So I adopted two girls when I adopted her?

Fabian- Technically speaking, no, you didn't adopt two girls. You only adopted Victoria. You're going to have to adopt Nina since these girls are inseparable. Well, when it comes to living together. Education wise, you can separate them, but it'll be very difficult. It was a very difficult decision when Victoria decided to skip a year every year until now.

Leroy- Dang Fabian. How'd you know all that?

Fabian- I'm her boyfriend, remember?

Leroy- Right, of course. Where is Nina anyways?

Fabian- She lives with me & my family. Victoria, I hate to say this, but your Gran died last year.

Victoria- I know. I went to the funeral. Nina never saw me because I was always with my dad before he died a year ago.

Nina- Victoria, is this true?

Victoria- Yes it is. Hello Nina. I'm soooooo sorry I did that. I shouldn't have I know, but I had to so I could get a good education quickly &-

Nina- Victoria, it's OK. You did what you had to help our family. How are Mom, Mark, & John?

Victoria- Dead. Ari Haswari killed them a few months after dad's death.

Nina- Really? They're de…de…dead?

Victoria- Yes. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you sooner.

Nina- It's OK. I had a feeling that they had died about 6 hours ago, but I never believed it.

_**Victoria & Nina hug. **_

Leroy- Nina, I'm Victoria's adoptive father. If you'd like, I can adopt you too so you & Victoria won't have to be separated.

Nina- I'd appreciate that. Would it be OK if I go to England with Fabian during school? We go to a boarding school there, specifically Liverpool. I love it there & I'm…

Victoria- You're what?

Nina- Victoria, I'll tell you later. But he can't find out.

Victoria- How about in my room now?

Nina- That's perfect. Fabian, can you keep him down here?

Fabian- Of course Nina.

_In Victoria's room _

Victoria- What did you mean to say when you caught yourself?

Nina- Well, remember that locket I showed you?

Victoria- Yes, I think it was the Eye of Horus.

Nina- It is & that's because I'm the CHOSEN ONE.

_(it came out as shouting, but that's because Anubis took over her body for those two words) _

Victoria- Chosen One? What are you chosen for?

Nina- I am the one with the power to reassemble the cup of Ankh, which is already done.

_**Victoria shudders. **_

Nina- I know you hate R but I had to stop her from going to the afterlife, so he drank a fake elixir. He's going to die of old age. My new boyfriend is Andre Harris. He's a sweet guy. He's a musician, just like you. That's why I agreed when he asked me out, because he reminded me of you.

Victoria- Oh Nina, how sweet. Ha ha. Get it? Sweet? The headmaster of Frobisher- Smythe Academy? How is Victor these days anyways? Fabian at the house without me?

Nina- Victor is crazier & Fabian is devastated without you around. Did you know that Joy has started to flirt with him again?

Victoria- Dang. I will always hate that girl. She makes my adrenaline flow with my pulse.

Nina- I know. Do you want me, Patricia, Amber, Mara, & the rest of the house, aside from Joy, to tell Joy to back off?

Victoria- Actually, I would like to tell her myself. Daddy, can I go to England with Nina this year?

Leroy- Sure, as long as you enroll there for the year or be a teacher. You will also have to help Nina with anything she needs help with. I'll call Mr. Sweet to see if you can go there for the year.

_**On the Phone**_

Leroy- Hey Eric.

Eric Sweet- Hey Jethro. How have you been?

Leroy- I'm good. Listen, I need Victoria to be able to go back there this year. She can enroll there or she can be a teacher. She just misses the place like crazy.

Eric- Of course. She'll enroll here to refresh her memory.

Leroy- That's fine by me. Do you want to talk to her or do you want her to come with Nina a month before school.

Eric- I would prefer her coming with Nina a month before school.

Nina & Victoria- OK.

Eric- I'm guessing you have this conversation on speaker phone.

Leroy- Yup. She deserves to hear this since this will affect her as an agent.

Eric- Alright, well tell Jen I said hello & let her know what's going on.

Leroy & Victoria- OK, we will.

Eric- Alright. Victoria, I will see you in a month.

Victoria- Alright. See you then Mr. Sweet.

Leroy- Alright, now that's settled. Nina, I will need to see your child service agent so I can adopt you legally.

Nina- OK, I'll call her.

_**On the phone **_

Nina- Hello Erica.

Erica- Hello Nina. What can I do for you today?

Nina- Erica, I found my sister. I want to be with her & she lives with a man whom I can trust. I'll end up gone most of the year anyways, so I'll need the paperwork for him to adopt me legally.

Erica- Alright, I'll be right over.

Nina- OK. Thanks. Bye.

Leroy- So?

Nina- She said that she'll be right over. Jeez, she drives quickly. She's out front.

Leroy- So does Ziva. Right Victoria?

Victoria- Oh yeah. Most definitely. Did you know that Ziva almost killed me earlier driving back to headquarters from the crime scene?

Leroy- Yeah, Jenny & I think that she wasn't an agent or a good driver in a past life.

Victoria- really?

Leroy- Oh yeah. I'll be right back.

Victoria- OK dad.

Nina- OK Jethro.

Victoria- How do you know dad's middle name?

Nina- I went by NCIS with Fabian before we came here. I was curious as to where you were. I remember hearing Erica saying that you were adopted by a Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Obviously, that was him.

Victoria- Ohhhh. OK.

_A month before school _

Gibbs- Bye girls

Nina & Victoria- Bye dad.

Gibbs- Be good.

Victoria- Aren't we always?

_At Anubis House _

Victoria- Oh gosh. Nina, it feels so good to be home.

Nina- I know exactly how you feel. Ever since Gran died, I've felt more connected to this place than ever before.

Victoria- I honestly missed this place & everyone in it. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I even missed Jerome & Alfie.

Nina- I see what you mean. If I was away from Andre & my 'family' I would definitely feel the same way.

Amber- Victoria! What are you doing here?

Victor- She is here because she is enrolling here again.

Amber- Ohh. I missed you soooooooooooo much!

Victoria- I missed you too Amber. Uh Amber, can't breathe.

Amber- Oopsies. My bad. Victoria? Oh god. VICTOR!

Victor- What is it Ms. Millington?

Amber- Victoria fainted.

Victor- Alright. Mr. Rutter & Ms. Gibbs, you two will carry her to the couch & wait with her until Trudy gets back. Make sure she remains lying down, even if she wakes up. Ms. Millington, wait with them & when she wakes up, I want you to alert me immediately. _God that felt weird, calling Nina Ms. Gibbs._

Amber, Nina, & Fabian- Yes Victor.

Victor- Alright. I'll be in my office. _**Sneezes**_

Amber, Nina, & Fabian- Bless you.

Amber- This is all my fault.

Nina- It is not your fault Amber, you didn't know.

Amber & Fabian- Know what?

Nina- She has asthma & she has oxymania (don't know if it's real, I just made it up). That means that she can faint at any moment.

Amber & Fabian- Ohhhhhh.

Fabian- You should have told me when I asked her out.

Amber- I thought she had told you beforehand.

Nina- OK, OK. We have got to stop fighting before Victoria wakes up because not only does she have asthma & oxymania, she is also very sensitive. Pretty much if anyone is fighting or yells at her, she starts crying & she doesn't stop crying & sobbing for at least an hour.

Fabian- Man, there is a lot wrong with her. I love her anyways.

Nina- Well yes. Our maternal mother smoked a lot. Victoria always had asthma, but she got oxymania over the years.

Amber- OMA, I'm soo sorry to hear about your twin sister's oxyman.

Fabian-Oh man, I was always being stupid around her. No wonder she always cried during an argument.

Nina- Fabian, that is true. Amber, it is oxymania, not oxyman.

Patricia- What happened to Victoria?

Nina- She's having an oxymania attack. Pretty much Patricia, she fainted.

Patricia- Ohhhh. The second one made more sense. Victoria has asthma, oxymania, & is very sensitive?

Nina- Yes, she is. Thank you for reminding me to text dad about that 'tricia.

Patricia- No problem. How are we going to tell Mr. Sweet that Victoria fainted?

Nina- I will. Whoever wants to come with me can.

Fabian- I will, since I'm her boyfriend.

Patricia-I will since I'm her best friend.

Eddie- I will because I want to protect you all. (He has the greatest body build of the house)

Nina- Alright, but that's it. Nobody else will come. Eddie will be the first one to go out the door, followed by me, then Fabian, then Patricia.

Eddie, Patricia, & Fabian- OK

_At Mr. Sweet's office… _

_**Knock, knock **_

Mr. Sweet- Come in.

Nina- Eddie, stay here with Fabian &.

Eddie & Fabian- OK

Nina- Mr. Sweet, I'm not sure if Victoria will be able to come today.

Mr. Sweet- Why is that Nina?

Patricia- She fainted this morning when she came in.

Mr. Sweet- Oh dear. Meanwhile, Nina, Patricia, Fabian & Edison will not have to attend classes today.

Patricia- I'm not trying to be rude or anything, but he prefers Eddie.

Mr. Sweet- Well Eddie will protect you three plus Victor & Trudy.

Nina- Weird. I always thought it was the housekeeper's job to protect the students.

Patricia- So did I.

Mr. Sweet- Well Victor isn't in a state where he can. He called to tell me that someone was to take his place for today. He preferred Eddie for whatever reason.

Nina- What's wrong with Victor?

Mr. Sweet- Victor is not feeling too well.

Nina & Patricia- OMA!

Mr. Sweet- OMA?

Nina- Oh my Anubis.

Mr. Sweet- Oh, that makes sense. How cute. Who came up with the fantastic idea?

Nina- Amber Millington did sir.

Mr. Sweet- Of course she did. She's great with nicknames & acronyms, though I don't think she knows what an acronym is.

Patricia- We'll explain that to her.

Mr. Sweet- Dismissed.

Patricia & Nina- Bye Mr. Sweet.

Mr. Sweet- Bye girls. Oh and Nina?

Nina- Yes Mr. Sweet?

Mr. Sweet- My condolences & I hope your sister feels better.

Nina- Thank you sir.

Mr. Sweet- You don't have to call me sir all the time. It does get quite old.

Nina- Of course Mr. Sweet. I've just grown so used to it since I live with an agent.

Mr. Sweet- Ohhh. OK

_Back at the house_

Nina- Trudy, have Patricia, Eddie, & Fabian come back yet?

Trudy- No, but I did see Joy leave earlier. I wonder what in the world for.

Nina- Oh no. No no no no.

Trudy- What is it darling?

Nina- Trudy, I think that they've been kidnapped by Joy & Rufus. Rufus is also known as Rene Zeldman. Have you seen him?

Trudy- I did see him when Joy left.

Nina- At least I now know where they are.

_**Nina runs out the door.**_

Trudy- Nina be careful

Nina- I will Trudy

_Back at NCIS _

DiNozzo- Boss, where's Victoria?

Gibbs- She's in England with Nina at Frobisher- Smythe Academy.

DiNozzo- OK, but isn't she supposed to be here?

Jenny- She's coming back during the summer to work. Apparently, she's now a student & an agent.

DiNozzo, McGee, & Ziva- Jeez. Dang. Good for her. (Things along those lines)

Jenny- It is good for her, but she is the only Spanish speaker on the team. So she'll have to be there to hear what the person is saying, then translate it.

Ziva- Did you know that she also speaks Israeli, French, Chinese, Greek (modern & ancient), Hindi, Arabic, Portuguese, Bengali, Russian, Japanese, German, Punjabi, and every other language in the world.

Tim- Jeez, which must be at least 6,500 languages. She would be a really useful student/agent to anybody.

Jenny- Yes, but she also made up her own language which she uses with her friends & coworkers.

Jethro- That makes sense. If she was ever in trouble & she needed to tell someone she knows, she can tell them using her language. That way, she can also keep strangers from knowing what the heck she's saying.

McGee- She is a very smart girl, for a fourteen year old.

Jenny- She's not just a fourteen year old, she's our fourteen year old.

Jethro- True.

_At Anubis House _

_**Victoria wakes up.**_

Victoria- _**Groans**_ Where am I?

Nina- You're at Anubis House Victoria. You fainted when you walked in after Amber hugged you.

Victoria- I remember now. I also remember you guys ditched me.

Nina- We didn't. We just went to tell Mr. Sweet that you wouldn't be able to attend classes for today. I have to agree with him for you to take a few days off.

Patricia, Amber, Fabian, & Eddie- Me too.

Victoria- Beh, almeno sono sveglio e vivo.(Italian for Well at least I'm awake & alive)

_**Victoria tries to sit up.**_

Fabian- No you don't. You're supposed to stay on the couch. Amber, isn't there something you were supposed to do?

Amber- Hm? Oh yeah, I was supposed to tell Victor that Victoria is awake. Be right back.

Victoria- bene. (OK)

_In Victor's office _

Victor- Come in. Ah, Ms. Millington, has she woken yet?

Amber- She has woken up. For whatever reason, she keeps speaking another language that I don't understand.

Victor- thankfully, I can understand her since in my youth, my father taught me all of the languages of the world.

_In the living room _

Victoria- Victori gratias tibi hic venit. At ne quos indica mihi? Im 'questus defessus of populus infirmus & truces. (Latin for Victor, thank you for coming down here. Can you tell them to stop staring at me? I'm getting sick & tired of people staring.)

Victor- _**laughs**_ Utique Victoria. Mihi crede, ego adepto vestri locus. Corrui cum gradibus, scilicet per accidens, non tincidunt augue de me patris mei similem illi nunquam. (Latin for of course Victoria. Trust me, I get your position. When I fell down the stairs, accidentally of course, these kids wouldn't stop treating me like my father never did.)

Victoria- Sum ita paenitet Victore. Non arbitrabar. Deinde cum hic non incidit in gradibus. (Latin for I'm so sorry Victor. I had no idea. Then again, I wasn't here when you fell down the stairs.)

Victor- Est denique. Quo mortuus est in sinu patris, non dolere poterant. (It is fine. Ever since my father died in my arms, I have not been able to feel pain.)

Victoria- Quomodo moritur? (How did he die?)

Victor- Gunshot ad caput. (Gunshot to the head)

Victoria- Itane? (Really?)

Victor- Yes.

Victoria- O Victor

_**Victoria hugs Victor.**_

Victor- Gratias tibi ago. Numquam fovit, familia aut alumni. (thank you. I was never hugged, by family or students.)

Victoria- vobis sunt grata (you are welcome.) ugh, finally. I can speak English again. Victor, I had no idea that happened.

Victor- It's quite alright. I'm just glad that I could exercise my Latin.

Amber- That was Latin?

Victor- Yes Ms. Millington. Like I said in my office, I learned all of the languages of the world in my youth.

Victoria- I already knew half of what Victor knew, but I learned the other half here. Thanks to Victor because if it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be open to half of the people I know. It has proven to be a great advantage to the agency.

Victor- Was Agentur? (German for What agency?)  
Victoria-NCIS in Washington, D.C.

Victor- WOW. I never knew an agent that was 13 years old.

Victoria- 14. My birthday was during the month before school.

Victor- Right. That also means that Nina is also 14 because of the fact that you are twins.

Victoria & Nina- Yup (pop on the p)

Victor- Going back to the language thing, really?

Victoria- Yes. Thank you.

Victor- You're welcome. You're welcome here anytime. I might get rusty with the languages because of my age. Ich bin 99 Jahre alt. (German for I am ninety-nine years old)

Victoria- Wow. You don't look a day over 53.

Victor- Thank you. Even though I'm in my sixties_** winks**_ I am still quick.

Victoria- come hai fatto a vivere fino a 99 anni vecchio? (Italian for how did you live to be ninety-nine years old?)

Victor- l'elisir di lunga vita (the elixir of life)

Victoria- what is that?

Victor- That is for another time. Mr. Rutter, take Victoria upstairs to her bedroom. You may stay with her if you'd like.

Fabian- Yes Victor. Can you please stop being formal with everyone except Victoria & Nina?

Victor- Sure Fabian.

_In Victoria's room, aka the attic_

Victoria- Thank you for bringing me up here Fabian

Fabian- Of course Victoria, I will do anything for you. After all, you are my girlfriend, my chosen one.

Victoria- OMA.

Fabian- What is it?

Victoria- Nina isn't the only Chosen One.

Fabian- What do you mean?

Victoria- We are identical twins born at the exact same time.

Fabian- I've got to tell Nina.

Victoria- Go ahead. I need to go for a walk alone.

Fabian- OK. I'll see you later then?

Victoria- See you. If I'm not back by supper, send a search party.

Fabian- OK

_Outside Anubis House_

Victoria- Of course, because of my mother, we are both the Chosen Ones.

Mystery woman- You are her twin sister, aren't you?

Victoria- Who are you & who's twin sister?

Mystery woman- I am Sarah Frobisher-Smythe & you are Victoria, Nina's identical twin.

Victoria- How did you know that?

Sarah- You and Nina are descendants of Amneris, the one who betrayed Anubis.

Victoria- Yes Sarah. That makes sense of the visions I've been seeing & voices I've been hearing.

Sarah- Wait, voices?

Victoria- Yes why?

Sarah- That is not good, for you or Nina. Tell Nina that the search is not over when you see her!

Victoria- Of course Sarah. Nina has been wondering where you went though too. Would you like to come in for a cup of tea?

Sarah- Has Victor changed for the better?

Victoria- Yes. Ever since I fainted the other day, he's been rather nice to the entire house.

Sarah- Then sure.

_At Anubis House _

Nina- Is this true? Sarah!

Sarah- Hello Nina. It is true. Victoria has told me that she has been hearing voices since the cup was put together.

Victoria- That means that the search is not over. Robert wants us to find something else.

Nina- Sarah, what else has your dad taken from the tomb?

Sarah- he took the cup pieces, the mask of Anubis, the silverware of Anubis, the clothes of Anubis.

_**Sarah, Nina, & Victoria laugh.**_

Victor- What is the meaning of this? Sarah?

Sarah- Hello my Osirian

Nina & Victoria- Osirian?!

Sarah- Yes, Victor is my Osirian. You have already met yours girls, but neither you nor he knows who he is yet.

Victor- Sarah is right. You both have the same Osirian because he is not a twin like you girls. This is a unique case where both chosen ones have one osirian. Girls, Sibuna can trust me, they just don't know how yet.

Victoria & Nina- You know about Sibuna?!

Victor- Yes. I've known about this little club since the beginning of last term. I just never said anything. _**Victor signs **_Meet me in my office after Sarah goes back to the old folks home.

Victoria & Nina-OK.

_In Victor's Office_

Victor- I've called you here because it has to do with family.

Victoria & Nina- OK?

Victor- Your grandparents on your mother's side may be dead. So may your grandmother on your father's side, but not your grandfather on your dad's side.

Nina- What do you mean? He's been dead for a decade.

Victor- No he hasn't. He's right in front of you. Your step grandfather has been dead for a decade. Your paternal grandfather hasn't. I will die without the elixir though.

Nina- That's why you wanted to stay alive.

Victor- Yes. I wanted to stay alive for you girls. Not many grandparents get to see their great grandchildren. I want to be able to see you grow up.

Victoria- That's why great-grandpa wanted you to know so many languages. He wanted you to be able to understand me in the event that I shall faint & not be able to speak English for a while.

Victor- That makes sense. He knew I would have children with my chosen one, then they would have children…

Victor, Nina & Victoria- So the Rodenmaar line wouldn't end with me.

Nina- So weird. We just all said that at the same time. But how are we supposed to go about this? I mean Victor, can we have agent Gibbs be our dad in America & you be our guardian here?

Victor- I think that's what we're going to have to do. After all, Victoria has a job in America that pays a lot. It means a lot to her since my son, Jack, was killed. Anubis bless his soul.

Victoria- That's actually kind of funny because in the Christian faith, you say "God bless his soul."

Victor- Victoria, we live in an area where we don't believe in Jesus. We believe in an area where we believe in gods like Anubis, Artemis, Apollo, Egyptian & Greek gods.

_**Victoria runs out of Victor's Office into her room in the attic.**_

Victor- What is wrong with that girl?

Nina- She is extremely sensitive. That's why you heard the argument end a few minutes ago. We were afraid that we'd make her upset like she is now. I'll get her with Fabian.

_In the Attic_

Fabian- Victoria?

Nina- Victoria?

_**Victoria sobs**_

_**Nina signals where she is **_

Nina- Victoria?

Victoria- Leave… me… alone. _**She says between sobs.**_

Fabian- We can't do that. We told Victor that we wouldn't go back down until you do too.

Victoria- ALRIGHT! I WILL GO DOWN!

Nina- Victoria, calm down unless you want me to slap you.

Victoria- Go ahead & slap me. I need it.

_**Nina slaps Victoria upside the head**_

Victoria- Thanks. Let's go.

_**After Victoria goes downstairs, Nina & Fabian high five**_

Victor- It's time for supper. Let's go downstairs.

_**Victoria falls down the stairs. Victor, Nina, & Fabian can't wake her up.**_

Fabian- Someone call 999

Victor- I'm already dialing

999 operator- 999 operator, how may I help you

Victor- I need an ambulance here as soon as possible. One of my students fell down the stairs & we can't wake her up.

999 operator- OK well while you wait, here's what you do; first, you get a pillow under the student's head. Second, put the student's head, still under the pillow, onto someone's lap so that the blood can still circulate. Help is on the way if the ambulance isn't there already.

Victor- OK. Thank you

999 operator- You're welcome. Bye

Victor-bye

_In the dining room_

Nina- Trudy!

Trudy- What is it Nina?

Nina- Victoria fell down the stairs & we can't wake her up. We already called 999. Victor's under her now.

Trudy- Don't you mean with her?

Nina- No I mean under her. The operator told him that someone's lap had to be under her. He chose to do it.

Trudy- All right. Let's take a look.

_In the hallway_

Trudy- Oh dear.

_**Trudy kneels next to Victor & Victoria.**_

Trudy- Victor, how long has she been like this?

Victor- Five minutes. Trudy, while I'm at the hospital with Victoria & Nina, you are to watch the children with Eddie. Make sure that Joy doesn't flirt with Fabian. Victoria is a very sensitive & good soul. I don't know what I'd do without her.

Trudy- What do you mean?

Victor- I'm Nina & Victoria's paternal grandfather. I'm taking care of these two while they're here.

Trudy- No wonder your attitude changed when Victoria graduated early.

Victor- Yes. Oh good. The ambulance has come.

Paramedic- come on let's go. This poor girl fell down the stairs for Anubis's sake.

_**They get her on the gurney.**_

Victor & Nina- Can I go with her?

Paramedic-What is your relation to her?

Victor- She is my granddaughter

Nina- I am her identical twin sister.

paramedic- Of course. Wait for the gurney to get into the ambulance, then you may go in.

Victor & Nina- Thank you.

_In the ambulance_

paramedic- What is her name?

Victor- Her name is Victoria Artemis Gibbs.

paramedic- Leroy Jethro Gibbs' daughter?

Victor- adopted daughter, yes.

paramedic- Victoria's date of birth?

Victor- July 7, 1995 at 7 am

paramedic- allergies?

Nina- Pollen, Silver, & wild animal dander that we know of

paramedic- medical conditions?

Nina- Asthma & oxymania

Victor- Is she going to be OK

paramedic- we don't know for sure.

Nina- I'm worried about her. _**She sends Victor through telepathy**_

Victor- Me too. Wait, you're telepathic? _**He sends her back.**_

Nina- Yes. I was given the choice of two gifts. I chose the one of telepathy & the one to heal. My healing power is useless without a medic. _**She responds **_

Victor- Ohhhh. Why? _**He sends her.**_

Nina- Without a diagnosis, how am I supposed to heal? _**She sent**_

Victor-Of course _**He sent **_

paramedic- We're at the hospital.

Nina- I'm going to call dad.

Victor- do you want me to wait with you?

Nina- No. Go on with Victoria. Text me the room number.

Victor- Alright. I'll leave you to it.

_**On the phone**_

Gibbs- Leroy Jethro Gibbs speaking

Nina- daddy?

Gibbs- Hey Nina. What's wrong? You sound upset.

Nina- Victoria is in the hospital. She- She fell down the stairs & hasn't woken up yet.

Gibbs- I'll be right there.

_At NCIS_

Gibbs- Leroy Jethro Gibbs speaking

Nina- daddy?

Gibbs- Hey Nina. What's wrong? You sound upset.

Nina- Victoria is in the hospital. She- She fell down the stairs & hasn't woken up yet.

Gibbs- I'll be right there. DiNozzo, you're in charge until I get back from England. Jenny, I need a few days off for now. Victoria is in the hospital in England.

Jenny- Alright, just make sure you're back soon.

Gibbs- Alright. I will.

_At the hospital (Liverpool, England)_

Gibbs- Nina!

Nina- Daddy!

_**Nina runs & jumps into the hug.**_

Nina- I missed you soooooo much.

Gibbs- I missed you too, both of my girls.

Victor- Hello agent Gibbs, I'm Victor. The housekeeper of Anubis House.

Gibbs- Hello Victor. Just call me Jethro.

Victor- Jethro, I am Victoria's & Nina's grandfather.

Gibbs- I thought all of the girls' family was dead.

Victor- So did they. I told them that if it weren't for me, they would have never of been born.

Gibbs- So wait a minute. If you're their grandfather, then why did they think that they had no family left?

Victor-Sarah and I had a divorce. Her father had a half sister from Ken. The girls didn't know I was related to them in any way until recently.

Gibbs- Oh.

Victor- Yeah. How have they been with you?

Gibbs- They have been perfect. They are just like my daughter, Kelly, was. Kelly & my wife, Shannon, were killed when Kelly was only 8 years old. My wife was 33 years old.

Victor- I'm sorry Jethro. I had no idea.

Gibbs- eh, it's fine. I've moved on. For whatever reason, I always see Kelly in them.

Victor- Maybe it's because of their sense of adventure.

Gibbs- Absolutely true. The girls & I went horseback riding every day we had together before school started.

_**Victoria starts to wake up**_

Gibbs & Victor- Oh thank god/Anubis

Gibbs- Did you just say Anubis?

Victor- Yes, why?

Gibbs- Oddly enough, before Shannon & Kelly died, they had the mark of Anubis. We had no idea why.

Victor- That is rather strange. Did they happen to know anything about Anubis, the Chosen One, and stuff like that?

Gibbs- No.

Victor- We MUST do our best to protect them & their friends. If not, they could die.

Gibbs- I do NOT want to lose them.

Victor- We must help them in any way possible.

Gibbs- Agreed. Victoria, how are you feeling?

Victoria- I'm alright. Why aren't you at the agency?

Gibbs- Nina called in tears saying that you were here.

Victoria- Nina, is this true?

Nina- Yes. I was horrified that I might have lost you. We are the last of the bloodline of Amneris. I didn't want to lose my other half.

Victoria- Awwwww. If only Amber was here right now.

Victor- Actually, she is. She was waiting until I gave her the signal that Sibuna could come in.

_**Victor gives the signal**_

Amber- Victoria, are you OK?

Fabian- It's good to see you are alright

Jerome- We've been worried sick. Literally for Trudy

Eddie- I've missed not being the only American at the house

KT- You still have me

Eddie- Oh yea. I meant there being only 2 Americans at Anubis House

KT- I'm glad you're OK Nina

Joy- I am filled with myself that you are going to make it

_**Everyone laughs**_

Patricia- Glad you're alright

Victoria- Amber, I'm fine. Thanks everyone for your concern. By the way, Victor Rodenmaar isn't just the houseowner, he's also Nina's & my grandfather. The only ones left other than Sarah.

Patricia- Whoa. Never saw that one coming.

Eddie- Neither did I.

Victor- Are you going to be OK alone? _**He signs**_

Victoria- Yes. I'll be fine. _**She signs back.**_

Gibbs- Are you sure? _**He signs**_

Victoria- Yes I'm sure. _**She signs**_

Gibbs & Victor- Alright _**They sign at the same time.**_

_In the hallway_

Gibbs- Since when did you know sign language?

Victor- My father taught me every language known to man.

Gibbs- Holy –

Victor- Jethro

Gibbs- thanks. That must have been hard.

Victor- sure thing & it was a pain in the –

Gibbs- I know what you mean. Tony DiNozzo, one of my agents, made a joke that it wasn't nice to speak with your hands.

Victor- Really? Thankfully, you only have one jokester. I, on the other hand, have two.

_**Gibbs tries not to laugh, unsuccessfully**_

Victor- What are you laughing at?

Gibbs- You said on the other **hand**

Victor- Ohh. I get it now.

_**Gibbs & Victor laugh**_

Gibbs- Maybe we should head back to Anubis House with Amber, KT, Joy, Alfie, & Jerome.

Victor- What about Fabian, Patricia, Nina, & Eddie?

Gibbs- She needs her boyfriend, Osirian, sister, & best friend while she's recovering there.

Victor- That does make sense, seeing as she has a broken leg & arm.

Gibbs- Now you see my point?

Victor- Alright. Let's go.

Gibbs-Amber Millington, KT Rush, Joy Mercer, Alfie Lewis, & Jerome Clarke, let's go so we can let Victoria rest.

Amber- What about Patricia, Fabian, Nina, & Eddie?

Victor- Victoria needs her sister, boyfriend, osirian, & best friend with her. I brought Sibuna to see her, leaving her with the kids I trust most.

Amber- So that's why Mick, Mara, & Willow aren't here.

Gibbs- Yes.

Gibbs- Victor, I have my car with me if you want me to take a few students. _**He signed**_

Victor- Would you really? _**He signed back**_

_**Gibbs nods**_

Victor- Alright. Children, Jethro has agreed to take some of you in his car. Amber Millington, Joy Mercer, & KT Rush will be with me. Jerome Clarke & Alfie Lewis will be with Jethro.

_In Gibbs' car_

Gibbs- So Victor tells me that you two are the pranksters of the house.

Jerome- This is true. We will change when Victoria gets back from the hospital until she gets better. We will even stop the food fights, which is very hard for us since we start food fights almost every night.

Gibbs- Really? I can't believe she put up with you two.

Alfie- Really. She was able to put up with us because she put up with DiNozzo.

Gibbs- Oh yeah. Totally understandable. Tony is crazy about movies, aliens, zombies, even pranks.

Jerome- You have got to give us his Skype address!

Alfie- Definitely! We need new material!

Gibbs- Alright. I'll give it to you back at Anubis House. _**he said laughingly**_

_At Anubis House_

Gibbs- His Skype address is TDiNozzo

Alfie & Jerome- Thank you!

Gibbs- Sure. His material was getting old anyways. Maybe you two can give him some new material.

Jerome- Maybe prank him in the process.

Gibbs- Make sure I talk to him & the rest of the team first.

Alfie- Sure. I'll make sure, but no promises on Jerome.

Jerome- Hurtful. I will too. We were actually planning on Skyping him now.

Gibbs- Alright.

DiNozzo- Hey boss. How's England?

Gibbs- Liverpool's not that bad. I wish it wasn't under these circumstances that I get to see it though.

DiNozzo- Good to hear & absolutely true. Speaking of which, how is Victoria?

Gibbs- She's alright. She's awake, which is good. Nina is with her along with Fabian, Patricia, & Eddie.

DiNozzo-Who's Patricia & Eddie?

Jerome- Patricia is Victoria's best friend & Eddie is her-

Gibbs- Best friend's boyfriend.

DiNozzo- OK don't get what that was about. Anyways boss, we're making great progress. We just have court left. Who was that anyways?

Gibbs- That was Jerome Clarke, one of Victoria's housemates. His roommate is Alfred Lewis, he prefers Alfie.

Alfie- Yea I do.

DiNozzo- OK, so Victoria's housemates are Alfie Lewis, Jerome Clarke, Patricia Williamson, Eddie Sweet, Fabian Rutter, & Nina. Who am I missing?

Gibbs- Mara Jaffray, Mick Campbell, KT Rush, Willow Jenks, Amber Millington, & Joy Mercer.

DiNozzo- Dang boss. That's a lot of names to remember.

Gibbs- I know DiNozzo. I manage to remember anyways, & so do the students.

DiNozzo- I would never be able to remember that many names.

Gibbs- That's because you are a player.

Jerome & Alfie- Oooooooh

DiNozzo- Shut it Alfie. You too Jerome.

Gibbs- A bit harsh for you to talk to a pair of teenagers who are just like you.

DiNozzo- Are they really like me?

Gibbs- Oh yeah. Like yesterday, they managed to prank their housemother, Trudy, into thinking that it was too early for her to be up. She wakes up at dawn to make sure everything is all set for when everybody wakes up. Thankfully, I happened to be up at the time she was supposed to wake up & I told her it was the right time to wake up.

DiNozzo- Why were you up at that hour?

Gibbs- I was up to make sure Nina was alright since Victoria hasn't come back yet from the hospital. When she does, I'll be here for a few weeks to make sure she can be left here without me being there.

Jerome- The other housemates & I will check up on her every chance we get when you're gone if you'd like. Nina, Fabian, Patricia, Eddie & I will make sure of that.

Gibbs- I'd really appreciate that, thank you Jerome. Wow, I'd never thought that I'd hear myself say that.

Jerome- Hey!

Gibbs- Sorry, but it's true.

Jerome- Alright, I can see why you said that, but it's still offensive.

Gibbs- I know. DiNozzo, can I speak to Ziva?

DiNozzo- Sure boss.

Ziva- Hello Gibbs.

Gibbs- Hey Ziva. DiNozzo still driving you & McGee crazy with me gone?

Ziva- Yes, but he also acts like you when you're gone.

Gibbs- Really? You have my permission to slap him if he ever gets to be too much like me.

Ziva- Yes & thank you. He gets like that every time you leave.

Gibbs- Oh god. Does he go right into it or does he ease into it?

Ziva- He goes straight into it.

McGee- Yea boss, he really goes straight into it. The first time, he just eased into it, but now he just goes right into it.

DiNozzo- I do not!

McGee- Yes you do Tony. Hey boss, how's Victoria?

Gibbs- She's awake. Apparently, it was a good choice to have her here. She has many housemates, teachers, & friends who care about her aside from her sister & boyfriend. She is very popular around here, but **SHE **doesn't let it go to her head, unlike some people I know.

DiNozzo & Jerome- Hey! Jinx, you owe me a soda.

Gibbs- Stop that you two! Honestly, I hate it when people are like that.

DiNozzo & Jerome- Really?

Gibbs- Yes, now can you two stop saying things at the same time?!

DiNozzo- Sorry boss. I didn't know that you hated it that much.

Jerome- Yeah Jethro, I didn't know either.

DiNozzo- Did he just call you Jethro? Nobody calls you that except Dr. Ryan, Ducky, & the director.

Gibbs- Yes & if any of you mention this to anyone, I'll have Abby kill you.

DiNozzo, Ziva & McGee- Got it boss.

Abby- Hey Gibbs. I heard that by the way & why would you have me do it?

Gibbs- I chose you because of the fact that you are the only one at the agency who can do it without leaving a trace.

Abby- That's right. How're Victoria & Nina?

Gibbs- They're fine. Victoria is awake, but doctors want to keep her there for another day or two so they can make sure she'll be alright to go home. By the way, how's Ducky?

Abby- He's fine. So is Jimmy. We have another case Gibbs & we are almost done with it. We have solved the case that we had when you left & two more cases.

Gibbs- I'm gonna have to read the files when I get back.

Jenny- When are you going to come back Jethro?

Gibbs- That depends on when Victoria gets out of the hospital. They're planning on releasing her either tomorrow or the next day then I'm going to remain here for a few weeks.

Jenny- OK. Well tell Victor, Trudy, & Anubis House students that I said hi.

Gibbs, Jerome & Alfie- Will do.

Jenny- Who was that besides you?

Gibbs- Jerome & Alfred. Alfred prefers Alfie of course. They are two Anubis House students. Jerome gladly allowed me to use his laptop to Skype you.

DiNozzo- Wow. They're jokers, yet they're also nice. They're just like me.

Gibbs- Except for the fact that they're British & you're American.

DiNozzo- Well of course, there's that. I meant the not so obvious.

Gibbs- Alright, alright. I gotta go. Victor is making his 10 o'clock speech.

DiNozzo, Ziva, McGee, & Jenny- Alright. Bye.

Gibbs- Bye. Miss ya

DiNozzo- we all miss you too boss.

_**Laptop is shut off.**_

Gibbs- Thank you Jerome. I'm sorry you two didn't get to talk to DiNozzo alone. You will tomorrow.

Jerome- That's alright. After all, you haven't spoken to them in over a month. You deserved that moment to catch up.

Gibbs- Thanks Jerome. Night guys.

Jerome & Alfie- Night.

_**Gibbs walks out of Jerome's & Alfie's room**_

Victor- Why aren't you in bed?! Oh, sorry Jethro. I thought you were one of those insolent pranksters.

Gibbs- That's alright. I can't say I blame you. In the morning, I'll take a few students to see her.

Victor- Alright. As long as they're logged & with a responsible adult, I'm fine with them leaving. I'll just call Eric to let him know a few students from Anubis House won't be in classes today.

Gibbs- He's already given Fabian & Nina a pass until Victoria is back here.

Victor- Of course. Thankfully they'll be able to pass since they have gotten the work through other students. Everyone, even Jerome & Alfie, will move on to freshman year of high school. They'll end up being here until they graduate from high school. Mick's dad called me earlier to say that he'll be taking Mick out of the school because they're all moving to Australia.

Gibbs- When is Mick leaving?

Victor- Tomorrow, but he doesn't know it yet.

Gibbs- Won't it be a repeat of Joy's incident? Just pulling him out of classes when he may never come back?

Victor- I suppose so, but that's how Eric wants it.

_at midnight_

Gibbs- Well night Victor

Victor- Night Jethro.

_**Everyone's asleep, except for one student...**_

Nina- Sarah. Oh, it was only a dream.

dream Sarah- It's time for me to go now Nina.

Nina- We still haven't found the mask. We can't do this without you.

dream Sarah- Just remember, when somebody's gone physically, that doesn't mean that they're completely gone.

Nina- What does that mean?

Sarah- Do you still have that dollhouse in your room?

Nina- Yes. Why?

Sarah- I'll come to you in your dreams & speak to you through the dollhouse. It used to be mine you know.

Nina- I know Sarah. I'm going to miss seeing you alive.

Sarah- I'm going to miss being alive, but I'll still help Sibuna. Let's just say my sacrifice is my life.

Nina- Bye Sarah

Sarah- The end of someone's life isn't goodbye forever

Nina- I know.

Sarah- Goodbye Chosen One.

Nina- Bye Sarah.

_The next morning_

Trudy- Nina, can I talk to you & your father in the hallway for a minute?

Nina & Jethro- Sure Trudy

_In the hallway_

Trudy- Nina, Jethro I'm sorry, but Emily died in her sleep last night.

Nina- That's why she said goodbye last night. _**She whispers.**_

Gibbs & Trudy- I'm so sorry Nina. I know how close you were to her.

Nina- My grandmother is now dead. Now I'm the only female Martin/Rodenmaar.

Victor- What? Sarah's dead?

Trudy- Her name's not Sarah, it is Emily.

Victor- Trudy we have been lying to you.

Trudy- What do you mean?

Nina- Her name was Sarah, not Emily. Sarah Frobisher- Smythe.

Trudy- What?! One of the original owners was in this house, but as another person.

Nina- She was the same girl, but by another name.

Fabian- What happened?

Nina- Sarah's dead Fabian.

Victor- I'll make arrangements with Eric & the home. Nina, you can stay here.

Nina- Thank you Victor, but I'd prefer being with Victoria.

Victor- Oh yes. I forgot about your father's agreement. Anubis House, I have an announcement.

Patricia- What is it Victor?

Victor- Jethro has agreed to take a few students to the hospital to visit Victoria. Raise your hand if you want to go.

_**Nina, Fabian, Patricia, Eddie, Jerome, KT, & Willow raise their hands.**_

Gibbs- I only have room for five. You'll have to decide amongst yourselves as to who stays.

Nina- I definitely want to go. She's my sister.

Fabian- Me too. She's my girlfriend.

Patricia- Me three. She's my best friend.

Nina- At least one more boy has to go. My sister feels very awkward without at least two boys there.

Gibbs- That leaves two seats for Eddie, Jerome, KT, or Willow.

Jerome- I want to go.

KT- Me too. Are you OK with that Eddie & Willow?

Gibbs- I can make a second trip. I'll just let Mr. Sweet know that I'm taking 2 students out of class & three are going to class.

Eddie & Willow- I'm OK with it.

Gibbs- OK. So it's Nina, Fabian, Patricia, Jerome & KT?

Nina- Yup.

Victor- Alright. I'll go make the call. OK, Eric knows. He also knows about the two students you're taking out of class. He said to go to his classroom when you go to pick them up. Eddie, Willow, you are to wait in the science classroom. I however have to remain here for when they return so they can grab their bags without a problem.

Eddie & Willow- OK

Gibbs- Alright. After breakfast, we'll head over.

Victor- Mick, you'll remain here whether you like it or not.

Mick- Why?

Victor- Your entire family is relocating to Australia for safety reasons & you have to go.

Mick- WHAT?!

Mara- You didn't know?

Mick- No. Dad never told me. I would have thought that at least mum would have told me.

Mara-I'm so sorry Mick.

_**Mara hugs Mick in tears.**_

Mara- What's going to happen to us?

Mick- I don't know babe. We'll figure something out when I get to Australia.

Mara- I'll miss you. I'll ask dad if I can go with you.

**on the phone**

Mara- Dad, it's Mara.

Mara's dad- Hey pumpkin, what's up?

Mara- My boyfriend's leaving. I was wondering if I could go with him.

Mara's dad- that depends on where he's going.

Mara- His entire family is relocating to Australia.

Mara's dad- _**sighs **_Alright darling, you can go. Mom & I will pack your stuff here & you pack your stuff there. When's he leaving?

Mara- This evening.

Mara's dad- Alright cupcake, we'll have your things from here there at about 2.

Mara- OK. Thank you dad.

Mara's dad- You're welcome. We'll miss you but it's for your happiness.

Mick- Mara, I've been meaning to tell you...

Mara- What?

Mick- I want to break up.

Mara- What?! Why?

Mick- I just want us to see other people & we can't do that if we're together.

Mara- Dad, never mind.

Mara's dad- Why?

Mara- He just broke up with me.

Mara's dad- I'm sorry sweetheart.

Mara- It's OK. Bye

Mara's dad- Bye. love you

Mara- love you too

Mara's dad- bye

Mara- bye.

_**Mara hangs up & runs to her room.**_

Mick- Mara!

Nina- give her time. She's upset. She really loved you & you just broke up with her.

Jerome- I'll go talk to her.

_In Mara's, Patricia's, & Joy's room_

Jerome- Mara, can I come in?

Mara- Yes

Jerome- Mara, are you OK?

Mara- No.

Jerome- I know you loved him. I just wish that someone would love me the way you loved Mick.

Mara- _**sniffles **_Really?

Jerome- Yes. Look Mara, I've liked you for a long time. You started dating Mick & I thought I was too late.

Mara- Oh Jerome. I had no idea. If I did, I wouldn't have gone out with that skunkbag Mick.

Jerome- Want to get back at him before he leaves?

Mara- Yes. What do you have in mind?

Jerome- Hang on, we have to get Willow into this. Willow.

Willow- Yes Jerome?

Jerome- Can you help us? We want to get revenge on Mick before he leaves.

Willow- What's the plan?

Jerome- I was thinking that maybe Willow can date him for a few hours & when he leaves, you break up with him.

Willow & Mara- That's actually a good plan.

Willow- I'll get right on that.

_in the hallway_

Willow- Mick?

Mick- Yes Willow?

Willow- Do you want to go out sometime today?

Mick- Sure.

_when Mick is about to leave_

Willow- Mick are you cheating on me?

Mick- No of course not! Where'd you get that idea?

Willow- We're done Mick Campbell. D-O-N-E Done!

Mick- Willow, wait I love you.

Willow- No Mick. We're DONE!

_**Willow runs upstairs for effect. Jerome & Mara run up after **__**her**_

Jerome- Wow Willow. That was fantastic.

Willow- Thank you.

Mara- Yeah, we didn't know you had it in you.

Willow- Well, there's a lot you don't know about me. Nobody knows certain things about me.

Jerome- Really?

Willow- Yup.

Jerome- I'll go check to see if Mick has left yet.

Willow- OK

_a few minutes later_

Jerome- Mick just left.

Willow & Mara- OK. Thanks Jerome.

Jerome- OK, let's get to class

Willow- You mean Mara goes to class, I go to Mr. Sweet's classroom & you go to Jethro's car, right?

Jerome- Yup.

Mara- How come you two don't have classes?

Jerome- We're going to visit Victoria.

Mara- OK. Tell her I said hi.

Jerome- will do.

_At the hospital_

Jethro- We are here to see Victoria Gibbs.

Nurse- OK. Room 102

Jethro- Thank you

Nurse- You're welcome. Here are your visitor's passes.

Jethro- OK, let's go.

_In Victoria's room_

Gibbs- Hey Victoria, how're you feeling?

Victoria- I'm alright. How's grandpa Victor?

Nina- He's devastated. He wishes you were there right now.

Nurse- Well then his wish shall be granted. She's being discharged today.

Gibbs- Really?

Nurse-Yes

Victoria- My bags are already packed.

Gibbs-Well at least I don't have to make the second trip to the school. I'll call Eric to tell him to have Eddie & Willow go to class.

Victoria- Alright. You can make the phone call in here. Since I'm being discharged today, none of us need to follow the mechanisms.

Nina- Huh?

Victoria- None of us need to follow the rules.

Nina- Ohhh.

_at the house_

Victor- Welcome home Victoria.

Victoria- It's good to be back. I didn't really like it in the hospital.

Gibbs- well you were in there for over a month.

Victoria- Why was that anyways?

Fabian- You were in a coma for a month & the nurses wanted to make sure you'd be alright so you were there for two weeks.

Victoria- That makes sense. Since I was in a coma for a moon phase, they wanted to make sure I could be independent.

Fabian- Right. Victoria, can I talk to you alone upstairs?

Victoria- Sure.

_In Victoria's, Nina's, & Amber's room_

Victoria- What's up Fabes?

Fabian- I think that we are better as friends.

Victoria- Are you trying to let me down easily?

Fabian- Yes. Victoria, I like you, but I don't feel that spark.

Victoria- Neither do I. Best friends?

Fabian- Best Friends.

Victoria- I guess we should go downstairs to make it official.

Fabian- I guess so.

_In the dining room 12 noon Friday_

Victoria- Everyone, we have an announcement to make.

Jerome- Did Fabian propose to you?

Victoria- No.

_**Victoria runs out of the room crying.**_

Nina- Why'd you have to say that.

_**Nina runs after her.**_

Fabian- We broke up.

Jerome- Oh. I'm sorry, I never meant to be so insensitive.

_In Nina's, Amber's, & Victoria's room_

Nina- Victoria, are you OK?

Victoria- No. Fabian just broke up with me.

Nina- What? You two have been dating for over a year. Why'd he break up with you?

Victoria- He said that he didn't feel that spark anymore.

Nina- Oh my Anubis

Victoria- What?

Nina- He didn't feel that spark with you, he felt it with me.

Victoria- What do you mean?

Nina- We went out for the month you were in a coma.

Victoria- How could you?! You knew he was my boyfriend & you two went out behind my unconscious back?

Nina- I'm sorry! He asked me. How could I say no to his puppy dog face?!

Victoria- I hate you! Get out of here!

Eddie- Victoria, can I come in?

Victoria- Yes Eddie.

Eddie- What happened in here?

Victoria- I just found out Fabian was cheating on me with my own sister!

Eddie- Well I guess he doesn't like you as much as I do.

Victoria- You like me?

Eddie- Yes. Victoria Georgia Gibbs, will you go out with me.

Victoria- Yes!

_**Veddie hug!**_

Victoria- When do you want to have the first date?

Eddie- Tonight? 7 o'clock?

Victoria- It's a date.

_In the front room_

Eddie- We have a VERY important announcement to make. Victoria do you want to say it or shall I?

Victoria- You.

Eddie- Alright. We are officially Veddie!

Amber- I knew it! I knew that Veddie would get together! When's the first date?

Victoria- Tonight at seven.

Amber- Come on Victoria, we HAVE to get you ready!

_**Victoria gives Eddie the'I'm sorry. Amber will be Amber' look**_

_**Eddie mouths "it's OK"**_

Fabian- Nina, will you be my girlfriend?

Nina- Yes

_In Nina's, Amber's, & Victoria's room_

Amber- We have 5 hours to get you ready

Victoria- Amber.

Amber- What?

Victoria- don't you think you're going a bit overboard?

Amber- Of course not. This IS the first Veddie date!

Patricia- What's Veddie?

Victoria- It's Amber's nickname for me & Eddie as a couple. He isn't dating you still is he?

Patricia- Nope. He broke up with me when you were in that coma.

Victoria- I'm sorry. Why didn't you tell me when you went to visit me two weeks ago?

Patricia- I didn't want you to worry or your apologies.

Victoria- Did he say why?

Patricia- he said that he thinks he found his soul mate or something. We had more in common when we were dating, but now it seems like we had nothing in common.

Victoria- Oh Patricia.

Amber- Patricia, can you help me get Victoria ready for her date?

Patricia- Sure. By the way, he hates green, but he loves purple.

Amber- Really?

Patricia- Yup.

Amber- Oh no. I picked the wrong dress, but I have everything else right.

_(Victoria's outfit & makeup on my profile today or tomorrow) _

_At 7 o'clock, hallway_

Eddie- Amber, Patricia, do you have Victoria ready yet?

**_Amber & Patricia come running down the stairs_**

Amber- Yup. She's ready.

Patricia- Trust me Eddie, your mouth is going to drop underground when you see her.

_**Victoria walks down**_

Eddie- Whoa.

Patricia- Told ya.

Eddie- Heck yea you did.

_**Eddie takes Victoria's hand**_

Amber- I found this place where you have to dress fancy. Girls in dresses & boys in black tuxedos.

Eddie- Thankfully Fabian had one that fits me. By the way, we're going on a double date.

Victoria- Who with?

Eddie- Fabian & Nina. Don't point fingers at me. Amber made me ask

Victoria- Amber, really?

Amber- I figured that you two could go to different places & meet up at Karaoke Dokie for a dance.

Victoria & Nina- Thanks Amber. See ya later.

Amber- See ya later.

_Victoria's date_

Victoria & Eddie- Wow.

Eddie- Amber went overboard with this date. Hello we have a reservation under Millington.

waiter- Of course. Right this way to your table.  
(Name of the place is Apollo restaurant(real place))

Waiter- May I start with the drinks & then come back with your orders?

Victoria- Sure. I'll have a lemon iced tea please

Eddie- I'll have the same

Waiter- of course. I'll be right back.

Victoria- I didn't know that you are a tea guy

Eddie- That's something that I never told anyone, not even Patricia. How about we split a fisherman's platter for two?

Victoria- I'm allergic to shrimp.

Eddie- No problem. I'll take the shrimp from yours.

Victoria- How sweet are you?

_**Eddie & Victoria laugh**_

Waiter- Here are your drinks. Are you ready to order?

Eddie- Yes. We'll have the Fisherman's platter for two.

Waiter- OK, I'll be right back

Victoria- That was too funny

Eddie- Especially since my last name is Sweet.

Victoria- You had it changed?

Eddie- Yes I did. I was getting tired of my father asking for me to agree to change my last name to Sweet. I also think that it'll help my image. I mean, if I get a detention, I can just call dad & have him get me out of it.

_**Victoria & Eddie laugh again**_

Victoria- You better not Edison.

Eddie- I won't. It's Eddie, not Edison.

Victoria- I know. I just said that to bug ya.

Waiter- will there be anything else?

Eddie- No, that'll be all thank you.

Waiter- Here's your fisherman's platter.

Eddie & Victoria- Thank you.

_After dinner_

Eddie- That was the best food I've ever eaten.

Victoria- Hey!

Eddie- It's third to your cooking & Trudy's cooking.

Victoria- Who's is second?

Eddie- Trudy's

Victoria- Awwwwww. OK, I'll call Amber & have her send a limo.

Eddie- Really? A limo?

Victoria-Yeah. We're dressed for it are we not?

Eddie- We are, but don't you think that this is getting a bit too much?

Victoria- Maybe, but the date's on her. She said so herself.

Eddie- I know, but I think we're taking advantage of her. Karaoke Dokie is around the corner.

Victoria- Alright, but you're going to have to help me walk because after all, I did just get back from the hospital this morning.

Eddie- Of course Tori.

Victoria- I didn't tell anybody that I prefer the nicknames Tori or Vic except for Abby Sciuto At NCIS.

Eddie- I figured that you liked that nickname anyways.

_**Victoria glares at him**_

Eddie- OK, OK. Nina told me.

Victoria- You care enough to ask my sister about what nicknames I like?

Eddie- Yes. I feel as if you & I were meant to be.

Victoria- Really?

Eddie- Yes. I love you

Victoria- I love you too.

_**Veddie**** kiss**_

Victoria- OK, let's go.

Eddie- Right.

_At Karaoke Dokie_

**_(I do not own any of the songs below)_**

Amber- Hey I was wondering when you two would get here. Everyone from Anubis House is here.

Victoria- Veddie kiss.

Amber- Ahhh.

Announcer- Next up is Victoria Gibbs with Jesus Take the Wheel by Carrie Underwood

Victoria- well here goes nothing. I dedicate this song to my boyfriend, Edison Sweet.

Customers & Anubis House residents- Awwwwww!

_**She starts singing**_

She was driving last Friday on her way to Cincinnati  
On a snow white Christmas Eve  
Going home to see her Mama and her Daddy with the baby in the backseat  
Fifty miles to go and she was running low on faith and gasoline  
It had been a long hard year  
She had a lot on her mind and she didn't pay attention  
She was going way too fast  
Before she knew it she was spinning on a thin black sheet of glass  
She saw both their lives flash before her eyes  
She didn't even have time to cry  
She was sooo scared  
She threw her hands up in the air

Jesus take the wheel  
Take it from my hands  
Cause I can't do this on my own  
I'm letting go  
So give me one more chance  
To save me from this road I'm on  
Jesus take the wheel

It was still getting colder when she made it to the shoulder  
And the car came to a stop  
She cried when she saw that baby in the backseat sleeping like a rock  
And for the first time in a long time  
She bowed her head to pray  
She said I'm sorry for the way  
I've been living my life  
I know I've got to change  
So from now on tonight

Jesus take the wheel  
Take it from my hands  
Cause I can't do this on my own  
I'm letting go  
So give me one more chance  
To save me from this road I'm on  
Oh, Jesus take the wheel

Oh, I'm letting go  
So give me one more chance  
Save me from this road I'm on  
From this road I'm on  
Jesus take the wheel  
Oh, take it, take it from me  
Oh, why, oh

_**When Victoria was done, she ran & hugged Eddie**_

Eddie- You were soooo great up there. Why didn't you tell me you could sing?

Victoria- We had just met last year & we started going out this morning, How could I have told you about myself?

Eddie- True

Announcer- Next up is Patricia Williamson singing When there was Me & You By Vanessa Hudgens

She starts singing

It's funny when you find yourself  
Looking from the outside  
I'm standing here but all I want  
Is to be over there  
Why did I let myself believe  
Miracles could happen  
Cause now I have to pretend  
That I don't really care

I thought you were my fairytale  
A dream when I'm not sleeping  
A wish upon a star  
Thats coming true  
But everybody else could tell  
That I confused my feelings with the truth  
When there was me and you

I swore I knew the melody  
That I heard you singing  
And when you smiled  
You made me feel  
Like I could sing along_  
_  
But then you went and changed the words  
Now my heart is empty  
I'm only left with used-to-be's  
And once upon a song

Now I know your not a fairytale  
And dreams were meant for sleeping  
And wishes on a star  
Just don't come true  
Cause now even I can tell  
That I confused my feelings with the truth  
Cause I liked the view  
When there was me and you

I can't believe that  
I could be so blind  
It's like you were floating  
While I was falling  
And I didn't mind

Cause I liked the view  
Thought you felt it too  
When there was me and you

When she was done, her boyfriend, Jackson Stewart, came & hugged her.

Jackson- You were AMAZING! Who did you direct that song to anyways?

Patricia- My ex-boyfriend, Eddie Sweet. I really liked him, but I guess we weren't meant to be.

_**Patricia starts to cry**_

Jackson- Hey. If he broke up with you, you two weren't even meant to try being a couple. OK?

Patricia- Yeah. Can you take me back?

Jackson- Sure.

Victoria- Eddie, where's Patricia going & who's that?

Eddie- Probably back to the house with Jackson Stewart.

Victoria- Who's he?

Eddie- He's a boy from Isis House.

Victoria- Oh. Did they start to go out after you two broke up?

Eddie- Yeah.

Victoria- Why did she never tell me?

_**Victoria starts to cry**_

Eddie- Come here

_**Victoria cries into Eddie's shoulder**_

Eddie- I don't know why she kept that from you, but I can promise you that I won't keep secrets from you.

Victoria- Really?

Eddie- Yes. Here's a promise ring that I got you to prove it.

Victoria- Awww! So sweet, thank you. I love it!

Eddie- I thought you would. Do you love it more than me?

Victoria- Of course not. There's nothing I love more than you.

Eddie- Awww. Now who's being sweet?

_**They both laugh**_

Eddie- Alright, let's go home

Announcer- Now it's Victoria Gibbs & Eddie Sweet singing we shall overcome by Brad Kavanagh & Tasie Dhanraj.

Eddie- After we do this duet.

Victoria- of course.

_**They start singing.**_

Eddie- People come together now as one,

Every race and color,

We're under one sun.

Shelter turn your back against the wind,

Things'll change you'll turn the page,

It's time to begin...

Victoria & Eddie- Watching people smiling in the rain,

We're thankful for the gift of life, today.

Another year is coming to an end,

Together we will make it through,

Just turn to a friend.

Although despair linger's,

Dry your tears. Just keep on...

We shall overcome,

Tear it down, dry your eyes,

Build it up and start again.

Thy, will be done,

Tear it down, Dry your eyes,

Build it up and start again.

Victoria- Hope returns and drives away the fear.

People laughing, having fun, this time of year.

The fire burns for those who still believe.

Victoria & Eddie- That open arms, a warm embrace, is all that we need.

We shall overcome,

Tear it down, dry your eyes,

Build it up and start again.

Thy, will be done,

Tear it down, Dry your eyes,

Build it up and start again.

Victoria- End of the year, although some,

Shed a tear, we'll come away.

We'll come away with new hope for next year.

Victoria & Eddie- Don't be afraid, dry your eyes,

Turn your hearts around.

Sing with me now,

Spread the joy, feel it all around.

End of the year, so we sing in good cheer.

This holiday

And come away with new hope for next year.

_**After they were done, they ran back to the house.**_

Eddie- That was embarrassing.

Victoria- Yeah it was. I'm used to doing solos, but not duets.

Eddie- You make my bad singing sound good.

Victoria- You already sing very well without me.

Eddie- You're being modest. I love it when you are who you are.

Victoria- Awwwww. I love you

Eddie- I love you too.

_**Victoria & Eddie kiss**_

Jerome- Oh get a room

Gibbs- Jerome, you know better than to say that to my daughter.

_**Victor gives Jerome a toothbrush.**_

Victor- I want to see my face in that toiletbowl

_**Victor & Gibbs high-five**_

Victoria- Thank you dad & grandpa

Victor & Gibbs- You're welcome

Eddie- Victor is your grandfather?

Victoria- Yes. Trust me, I didn't know until he told me at the hospital. Eddie, don't faint on me. I love you too much for you to knock out.

Victor, Gibbs, & Eddie- Awwwww.

Victoria- Dad, grandpa, can you please not embarrass me?

_**Everyone laughs**_

Gibbs- well I don't know sweetie...

Victoria- Dad!

_**Victoria punches Gibbs' shoulder**_

Gibbs- Oww. I forget how strong you are now.

Victor- How strong is she?

Gibbs- Hang on. Thankfully, I brought a target from work.

_**Gibbs goes to get the target**_

Gibbs- Alright. Victoria, just punch onto that target. Remember that it is 2 feet thick.

Victoria- OK daddy

_**Victoria punches the target **_

Eddie & Victor- Daaaaang!

Victor- I have one strong granddaughter

Eddie- And I have one strong girlfriend

Gibbs- Yup. The agency & I have trained her well. I'm so proud. I just wish that Shannon & Kelly could see this.

Shannon- We can

_**everyone except Victoria, Nina, & Eddie gasps**_

Gibbs- How is this possible?

Kelly- Victoria, Nina, Eddie, do you want to tell them or shall we?

Victoria- I will. Dad, Victor, everyone, you can see them because of a power that Eddie, Nina, & I all have. We have the power to summon spirits that someone we care about wishes to see. Dad, we all care about you so that's how you can see my adoptive mother & sister.

Gibbs- I don't get this

_**Gibbs faints**_

Nina- Victor, can we put dad in our room for now? Just until he wakes up?

Victor- sure.

Victoria- Thank you. Jeez, that's the first time dad has EVER fainted. He has been in a coma before, but he has never fainted.

Nina- what happened that he was in a coma?

Victoria- Abby tells me that he was in a bomb blast recently & he was in the Desert Storm operation.

Nina & Victor- Really?

Victoria- yes. OK, well we might as well bring dad upstairs.

Eddie & Nina- I'll help if you want

Victoria-sure.

_**Eddie & Nina bring Gibbs upstairs when all of a sudden, Victoria faints & falls down the stairs**_

Eddie- Let's bring him up & check on Victoria

Nina- We can't just leave her!

Victor- I'll take care of her, you two just bring him up to your room & lay him in Nina's bed. We're gonna have to put Victoria in her bed.

Eddie- Alright Victor.

Victor- GO!GO!

Eddie- Alright, we're going

_**Later on, Gibbs wakes up, but Victoria hasn't**_

Gibbs- What happened?

Nina- Daddy, you fainted. Please stay in bed. I'll have Patricia come to tend to you.

Gibbs- alright, but what happened to Trudy?

Nina- She's at the store.

_in the front room_

Nina- how is she?

Eddie- she hasn't woken up yet.

Nina- I just hope that she isn't in another coma

Eddie- Don't we all

Patricia- Shut up Slimeball

Eddie-Hey Yacker, I thought you were tending to Jethro

Patricia- I asked Joy to tend to him

Nina- WHAT?! He doesn't trust anyone he doesn't know & he certainly doesn't know Joy! Besides, you're probably the reason she fainted & fell down the stairs in the first place!

Patricia- What do you mean?

Nina- Victoria came back from Karaoke Dokie really upset. Eddie told me that you had a boyfriend & you didn't tell ANYONE.

Patricia- I didn't say anything because I knew everyone would be upset.

Nina- You really upset her. So much that KT is her new BFF, not you.

Patricia- What? we've been best friends since before Pre-k

Amber- Huh? _**gasps **_What happened to Victoria?

Victor- She fainted & fell down the stairs. oh good she's coming around

_**Victoria wakes up**_

Victoria- Is dad OK?

Victor- He's OK. Mara is tending to him.

Victoria- what happened? & why does my head hurt?

Victor- you fainted & fell down the stairs, hitting your head on the eighth stair. _**chuckles to himself**_

Victoria- What's so funny?

Nina- Oh, I get it now. Victoria, Remember how I said that I put the cup together?

Victoria- Yeah.

Nina- well one of the pieces was under the eighth stair. You see, Anubis was so upset that he broke the cup into seven pieces.

Victoria- I still don't get why Victor's laughing

Victor- I twisted my ankle on that stair. Apparently, that stair is Anubis luck

_**everyone laughs**_

Gibbs- what's so funny

Nina- Get to bed, Now!

Gibbs- going

_**Everyone laughs harder**_

Jerome- What's so funny?

Victoria- We were laughing because Victor said that the eighth stair was Anubis luck (meaning bad luck) & then dad comes in & Nina yells "Get to bed, Now!" & he goes to bed

Jerome- Oh, now I get it! hahahaha

Victoria- Stop it with the sarchasm would you?

Jerome- Anything for you Victoria _**wiggles eyebrows**_

Victoria- Ugh. I hate that he still hits on EVERY girl even though he has a girlfriend

Everyone else- Me too.

Gibbs- What's going on?

Victoria & Nina- BED! Now!

Gibbs- No.

Victoria- You're lucky my arm & leg are broken, because if they weren't, then I would slap you the way you slap your agents.

Victor- How can you tell without an X-ray?

Victoria- It's an extention of our powers. Dad, I think you should get b-back to DC when you're strong enough.

Eddie- great, now you're turning into your ex boyfriend.

_**Victoria cries**_

Eddie- oh my Anubis, I'm soooooo sorry

Nina- Come on. Let's get you to our room. Victor?

Victor- Of course.

_in their room_

Nina- Come on. let's lay you down.

Victor- I'll get Trudy to call the nurse up here

_In the front room_

Eddie- How's Victoria?

Victor- In a lot of pain. Unless you want to come with me, I've got to run to the nurse's office

Eddie- I'll go with you

_In the bedroom_

Victoria- Nina? _**she whispers**_

Nina- Yes Victoria?

Victoria- Can you get Eddie?_**she whispers**_

Nina- Sure. If he's still here. I heard him say to Victor that he was going with him. Do you want me to get Jerome if he has left?

Victoria- Sure._**she whispers**_

_At the nurse's office_

nurse- How may I help you today?

Victor- Victoria fell down the stairs & she's in so much pain she can't move.

Nurse- Alright. Let's go

_Back at the house_

Nina- He must have gone with him

Jerome- Who must have gone with who where?

Nina- Eddie must have gone with Victor to get the nurse. Victoria fell down the stairs & she is in a lot of pain. Would you please come with me?

Jerome- Why?

Nina- She wants you there since Eddie can't.

Jerome- OK. How much pain is she in though?

Nina- She had to whisper to me to get Eddie or you.

Jerome- I would say that on a scale from 1 to 10, she's a 100, in pain anyways.

Nina- She's going to need your humor & sincerity.

Jerome- Alright, let's go.

_In the bedroom saturday, September 12_

Jerome- How're you feeling Victoria?

Victoria- In pain._**she whispers**_

Jerome- At least you weren't dumped here by your parents.

_**Victoria cries**_

Nina- That was insensitive. Our dad died because he was shot & mom, Mark & John died in a bomb blast.

Jerome- I meant while they were alive.

Victoria- You were dumped here by your own parents?_**she whispers**_

Jerome- Well my mum. My dad was in prison at the time. Poppy & I got him out.

Nina- With the help of Mara Jaffray

Victoria- Really? Honestly, I wish I was dumped here. Instead, when my dad died, mom turned into the devil._**she whispers**_

Jerome- Same. Except it was when my dad went to prison.

_**Jerome hugs Victoria. Victoria whimpers in pain**_

Jerome- Sorry! I forgot the fact that you fell down the stairs. I wonder why I didn't hear anything?

Nina- I have no idea, but Victor should be here by now with the nurse. Jerome, stay here. I'm going to figure out where they are.

Jerome- Alright. Where's Mara anyways?

Mara- Right behind you tending to her father.

Jerome- What happened to him?

Victoria- He fainted after finding out that Nina, Eddie, & I can call spirits from beyond the grave. He saw his deceased wife & daughter._**she whispers**_

Jerome- Oh my Anubis. How'd they die?

Nina- They were shot by a man who is now dead. They were supposed to testify in court, but they were killed before the trial.

Jerome- Jethro, why didn't you tell me this?

Gibbs- I don't want my past relived in the present.

Jerome- But you got to see them again. Why were you surprised?

Gibbs- I didn't know they were the chosen ones & Eddie was their Osirian at the time. I knew that the last one was Sarah Frobisher-Smythe, their grandmother. Jack's mother.

Jerome- Who's Jack?

Nina- He was our father. He was killed by the same man who killed Fabian's father. He went to America to serve in their Army.

Jerome- No wonder Stutter Rutter never talked about his father.

Fabian- You told him?

Victoria- Nina did, but she did it because she had to explain who our father was, & we figured you didn't mind. We thought you were at the library._**she whispers**_

Fabian- OK, I forgive you two. Please don't say anything Jerome. Victoria, how are you feeling?

Jerome- I won't say a word.

Victoria- Still sore. I'm not in as much pain now, except for in my ribs, left arm, & right leg._**she whispers**_

Victor- We're back.

Victoria- What the heck took you so long? Do you realize how much pain I'm in?_**she whispers**_

Victor- Yes & the nurse had to get her mobile first aid kit & her portable X-ray machine.

Victoria- Sorry grandpa, it's just-_**she whispers**_

Victor- I know.

Nurse- Alright. Let's see what the cause of the pain is. Hmmm. A broken arm, a few broken ribs, & a fractured ankle. I'd advise bed rest until her ribs & her ankle heal.

Victor- Do you know how long that will be?

Nurse- About two weeks, maybe three for her ribs, three to six weeks for her ankle, & about 2-4 months for her arm.

Victor- OK. is there anything we can do to avoid further breakage?

Nurse- I'd advise she stay in the same spot while she heals. If she has a boyfriend, having him help her while she's healing would help & having him around her would ease the pain for her.

Eddie- I won't leave her side.

Victor- I call Eric & tell him that Eddie, Nina, & Victoria will be out for a while.

Nurse- No need. I have to go to see him anyways to tell him that anyways.

Jerome- I want to be with her too. She's like a sister to me. So are you Nina.

_**Victoria cries tears of happiness**_

Nina- Awww. So sweet Jerome. You've got to go to school though.

Victor- If Victoria wants them here, then I can figure something out so that Anubis House can stay here because of how close she is to everyone. Do you want that Victoria?

_**Victoria nods**_

Victor- She must be in too much pain to speak. Alright, I'l call Mr. Sweet & tell him that everyone is under house arrest until the mouse infestation takes care of itself. _**he winks**_

_**Victoria nods again**_

Victoria- You are right. I am in too much pain to speak. The nurse whispered to me that losing my voice wasn't rare for people who just fell down the stairs. _**She signs**_

Victor- OK. Eddie, bring Victoria downstairs & make sure she doesn't fall again. Nina, follow him to make sure he doesn't bump into anything or drop her.

Eddie & Nina- Yes Victor.

Victoria- Victor? _**She signs**_

Victor- Yes Victoria?

Victoria- Can you please be in front of Eddie? It's not that I don't trust him, it's just that I'm scared that he'll drop me. _**She signs**_

Victor- Of course.

_**Eddie carries her down the stairs, her head against his shoulder, Victor in front & Nina behind Eddie**_

_In the front room_

Trudy- What are you doing?

Eddie- I'm bringing her in here because the nurse said that she had to remain somewhere until her ribs & ankle heal. She wants to be in here.

Victor- Trudy, I'm going to have to stay with her to translate. She can sign & write, but she prefers to sign.

Trudy- Oh of course. I assume Mr. Sweet already knows that she will be here for a few weeks?

Victor- Yes. In fact, the entire house will remain here until the "mouse infestation" clears itself.

Trudy- What do you mean "mouse infestation"?

Victor- When Eric is here, we're going to take some trained pet mice & let them loose until he leaves.

Trudy- alright, but wouldn't he suggest that they go to the school?

Victor- Yes & we are going there tonight. Eddie, would you mind carrying her there?

Eddie- Of course not. I'd do anything for her.

_**she snuggles into his shoulder.**_

Victoria- Isn't he the best? _**She signs with her good hand**_

Victor- She said "Isn't he the best?"

Eddie- Awwww. At least I'm better than you know who

_**Victoria nods**_

Trudy- Who's he talking about?

_**Victor takes Trudy to his office**_

Victor- Edison is talking about Fabian. He broke up with her about a month ago.

Trudy- Ohh. The poor dear. (At this time, Gibbs is back in DC)

Victor- yes, but you shall not tell or show them that you know about this

Trudy- Of course Victor.

_in the front room_

_**Victoria & Eddie kiss**_

Alfie- Oh get a room

Jerome- Alfie, shut your mouth. Victoria can barely move & she can't speak. She fell down the stairs for Anubis' sake.

Alfie- Oh. Sorry.

Eddie- it's OK. You didn't know. Even though it was kind of obvious since she has three casts. One on her writing arm (her left arm), one on her right leg, & one over her rib cage.

Alfie- Can I sign your casts after your ribs heal?

_**Victoria nods**_

Alfie- Yes!

Victoria- Everyone can after my ribs heal. _**She signs**_

Victor- She said that everyone can after her ribs heal.

Jerome- Jeez Victor. You've become as sneaky as Jethro.

_**Victoria sobs into Eddie's chest.**_

Eddie- Don't mention him. She misses him & needs one of her coworkers.

McGee- Than I'm glad I'm here. Gibbs sent me to keep an eye on her.

Victoria- Tim! _**she signs**_

McGee- I'm guessing you fell down the stairs, broke your ribs, arm & ankle, **&** lost your voice

_**Victoria nods **_

McGee- Well at least you didn't lose your hearing.

_**Victoria sticks her middle **__**finger up**_

McGee- Hey! Who are they anyways?

Victor- I'm Victor, her grandfather. These are Eddie, her boyfriend, Patricia, Mara, Joy, KT, Willow, Jerome, Amber, Fabian, & you already know Nina, Victoria's identical twin sister.

McGee- I'm Timothy McGee. I'm a coworker of Victoria & her father.

Victor- Of course.

Victoria- Tim, I've missed you! _**She signs**_

Tim- What'd she sign?

Victor- She signed & I quote "Tim, I've missed you!"

Tim- I missed you too.

_**Tim hugs Victoria**_

Tim- I'm just glad you're alright. Do you want me to Skype your dad tonight?

_**Victoria nods**_

Tim- Alright. Warning you now though that Abby, Tony, & Ziva may be there too.

Victoria- I know. _**She signs**_

Victor- She said she knows

Tim- Alright. I'll have to do it out here of course. Victor, do you mind me being out here with her?

Victor- Of course I don't mind. I think it's a great idea. That way, she can't be kidnapped.

Tim- There's that & I care for her.

Eddie- As long as you don't mind me being near her, I don't mind.

Tim- Why would I care? After all, she is your girlfriend & you really care for her.

Eddie- I know. Victor, can you teach me to sign so I can understand her?

Victor- Of course. I'll start teaching you, but when Victoria gets her voice back, then you'll learn from her.

_**Eddie & Victoria blush**_

Victoria- grandpa, stop embarrassing me! _**She signs**_

Victor- OK, OK. I'd prefer not to end up knocked out. _**he signs**_

Victoria- Then you better stop embarrassing me. _**She signs**_

Victor- It's ten o'clock. You have five minutes precisely & then I want to hear a pin... drop! (You saw that coming eventually.)

Tim- Is that something you do every night?

Victor- Yes. It's so I can get the kids in bed. Most of them are afraid of me.

Tim- Why?

Victor- Because of the punishment I give.

Tim- What punishment?

Victor- They have to use a toothbrush to clean the toilets in the entire house.

Tim- Eww. That's why. The punishment is so revolting it's horrifying.

Victor- What?

Victoria- He said that it's so gross that it's scary. _**She signed**_

Victor-Ohh.

Tim- Yeah

Victor- Alfie was right. I do need to get better punishments.

Tim- Gibbs, DiNozzo, Ziva & I can help.

Victor- I'd like that thank you.

Tim- Anything that's not revolting.

_**Tim & Victor laugh**_

Victoria- Can you please just set it up?_**She signs**_

Tim- Victor?

Victor- She asked if we could set it up.

Tim- Oh. Of course.

Gibbs- Hey Tim. How's Victoria?

Tim- I hate to say it boss. Well, I might as well show you since she wanted to see you anyways.

Gibbs- Hey Victoria. Oh my god! What happened?

Tim- She fell down the stairs, causing her to break her left arm, right leg, & a few ribs. She also lost her voice due to post-traumatic stress i think.

Gibbs- What? _**he signs**_

Victoria- What he meant was that I lost my voice due to the fall. _**She signs**_

Gibbs- Ohhh.

Tim- Boss, tomorrow, Victor's going to need help from the whole team to come up with better punishments because the one he has in effect right now is to have the kids clean the toilets in the house, if it's one kid.

Gibbs- Oh Anubis.

Tim- Yeah. I think that I shall leave you to "talk" with Victoria.

Gibbs- Good idea. Night Tim.

Tim- Night boss.

Gibbs- So Victoria, when'd this happen?

Victoria- Sometime after you fainted here. _**She signs**_

Gibbs- Oh. So it's my fault?

_**Victoria shakes her head**_

Victoria- It's my fault. I have low blood sugar problems, oxymania, permanent brain damage, & asthma. _**She signs**_

Gibbs- Oh. What's oxymania?

Victoria- Oxymania is when you lose enough oxygen to faint if you're hugged too tight too long or just too long or just too tight. _**She signs**_

Gibbs- OK. How's Nina?

Victoria- You're gonna have to ask her that. I don't really see that much of her anymore. _**She signs**_

Gibbs- OK. Do you know when you're supposed to get your voice back?

Victoria- after my ankle heals. _**She signs**_

Gibbs- When's that?

Victoria- About a month. _**she signs**_

Gibbs- OK. Well I've got to go. You should be getting some sleep. Night

Victoria-Night. _**She signs**_

_**Victoria falls asleep.**_

_the next morning_

Tim- Morning Eddie. Morning Victoria. How're you feeling?

Victoria- I'm alright Tim. No need to worry about me. _**She signs**_

Tim- Eddie?

Eddie- She said she's alright Tim. That there's no need to worry about her.

Tim- I know that Victoria, but your father wanted me to keep an eye on you.

Victoria- _**Crying **_He's not my father, he's just my dad. There's a difference. Father is the term used when your maternal father becomes mean or in the Christian faith where Jesus Christ is the lord, aka the father. Dad is the adopted or blood father **figure. _She signs_**

Tim- Eddie?

Eddie- I don't know that one yet. Come here Victoria.

_**Eddie comforts Victoria.**_

Victor- She said "He's not my father, he's just my dad. There's a difference. Father is the term used when your maternal father becomes mean or in the Christian faith where Jesus is the lord, aka the father. Dad is the adoptive father or blood father figure.

Tim- Jeez. She can say so much in very few motions.

Victor & Eddie- Heck yeah.

Tim- I'm sorry I said that. How'd you know about that anyways?

Victoria- One of my friends is Christian & Catholic. _**She signs.**_

Eddie- She said that one of her friends is Christian & Catholic.

Victor- I have taught you well then Eddie.

Eddie- Yes you have Victor. I was able to translate almost everything she said this morning.

_(at this point, her ribs have healed, but her voice hasn't returned.)_

Tim- Victoria, do you want me to Skype Gibbs now?

_**Victoria nods**_

Gibbs- Hey Tim, how's Victoria?

Tim- She's alright. Her ribs have healed, but her voice hasn't returned yet.

Gibbs- Can I speak to her?

Tim- Sure boss.

Gibbs- Hey Victoria. How are you & Nina?

Victoria- We're alright. You? _**She signs**_

Gibbs- I'm alright. Worried about you since Tim called.

Victoria- I know. There's no need to though dad._**she signs**_

Gibbs- I know you're just saying that. You just miss everyone.

_**Victoria nods**_

Gibbs- You wish Tony was there to comfort you & joke around?

Victoria- Kinda. _**she signs**_

Gibbs- Well thankfully, he's here with me.

Tony- Hey McGoo. Hey Victoria

Tim- Hey DiNonzzo.

Tony- So you're finally getting to the nicknames. How is she?

Tim- Why don't you ask her & her boyfriend yourself?

Tony- Why her **& **her boyfriend?

Tim- Victor has been teaching Eddie to translate what Victoria was signing since her ribs have healed, but her voice hasn't returned yet. Apparently, so has our boss.

Tony- Huh. Never saw that coming.

Tim- I did. Eddie loves her & he'd do anything to be able to translate what she's saying to speak to her. He'd do **anything **for her.

Tony- Jeez. I care for her, but he cares for her more than anyone but Gibbs.

Tim- Don't forget Nina, Fabian, Patricia, Joy, KT, & everyone here at Anubis House plus the teachers here.

Tony- OK well Put Victoria & Eddie on the line.

Tim- OK BOSS

_**Gibbs head-slaps DiNozzo.**_

Tony- Ouch. What's that for?

Gibbs- for being rude to Tim. You should be lucky he hasn't quit yet because of you or asked Jen to switch you or himself out.

Tony- you're right. Sorry Tim.

Tim- It's alright Tony. Thanks boss.

Victoria- Hey Tony. How are you?_**she signs**_

Eddie- She said Hey Tony. How are you?

Tony- I'm OK. Gibbs is upset about your accident. Well we all are very worried about you, but Gibbs is crying for once in his life since he started working here.

Victoria- WHAT?_**she signs**_

Eddie- She said 'WHAT?'

Tony- Yeah. Boss, Victoria wants to 'speak' to you.

Gibbs- OK Tony. Shut it. Hey Victoria.

Victoria- Hey daddy. _**she signs**_

Gibbs- How are you feeling?

Victoria- Still sore, but it's mostly in my left arm & right leg. The Anubis House residents have been really nice & helpful. Even Jerome. _**she signs**_

Gibbs- That's good. By the way, is Jerome with you?

_**Victoria nods.**_

Gibbs- Can I speak to him?

Jerome- Hello Jethro. How are you?

Gibbs- I'm alright. I've been hearing nothing but good of you. Which is good in your case.

Jerome- I've been helping her when Eddie isn't here. Victor has also been teaching me to translate in the event Eddie or himself can't.

Gibbs- Oh good. He should be teaching everyone who doesn't already know sign language.

Jerome- He is. I just figured that you knew that already. During lunchtimes, he has us come back to the house to teach us how to sign. We have a daily assessment on what we have learned. We just have a conversation wit Victoria to test it. It's turned out fantastic. We're all learning a lot from him so that if when Victoria's ankle has healed & she still can't speak, we can translate to the teachers.

Gibbs- That's smart of him. Can you have him come down so I can speak to him?

Jerome- He left about five minutes ago for a teachers' meeting. He should be back in half an hour.

Gibbs- Well send him to the laptop when he gets back.

Jerome- Of course. I have a feeling you want to talk to Victoria again because she wants to talk to you again.

Gibbs- Of course. Talk to you soon Jerome.

Jerome- Talk to you later.

Victoria- He's right. Grandpa left five minutes ago for the meeting that I should be going to since I'm his granddaughter. Nina's gone with him. _**she signs**_

_1/2 an hour later_

Nina- Victoria. We're back.

Victoria- I have a feeling that you want to talk to Victor. Victor! _**she signs**_

Gibbs- yes

Victor- What is it Victoria?

Victoria- Dad wants to talk to you. He wanted to 1/2 an hour ago, but you were already gone. Nina, what did I miss?_**she signs**_

Nina- You didn't miss much. We plan on having the meeting here midnight._**she signs so nobody else can hear.**_

Victoria- Thanks. I just wish that I could have been there for the meeting itself._**she signs**_

Nina- I still find it weird that Jerome & Alfie haven't pranked anybody once since you fell.

Victoria- I'm not. Jerome has matured so much since my accident. Oh Anubis, I think I'm falling for him._**she signs**_

Nina- I'm not surprised about **that**. He flirts with you more now than anybody. He cries when he's in school because you aren't there.

Victoria- Really? I can't believe it. _**she signs**_

Nina- How does the team feel about it?

Victoria- They're all upset. Dad's crying for the first time since he started working for NIS or NCIS. Tony told me earlier. _**she signs**_

Nina- Wow. Dad must be very upset for that to happen.

_**Victoria nods**_

Victoria- He is. I just wish I could see everybody here. That would be my birthday wish._**she signs**_

Gibbs, Tony, Jenny, Abby, Ducky, & Ziva- We're here!

Victoria- How's that possible?_**she signs**_

Gibbs- We wanted to see you hon. We all are concerned for you & we couldn't bare to be apart from you any longer, so we jumped on the first plane that left this morning & got a hotel. We had Jimmy, Mike Franks, Tobias Fornell, & Cassie pretend to be us while we were on the flight.

Victoria- Ohh. When you go to hug me though, be careful because my ribs are still sore even though they've healed._**she signs**_

Ducky- That's expected. I remember in my youth that I had an accident just like yours, where I had a broken arm, leg, & seven ribs. I didn't fall down the stairs, I was hit by a car.

Victoria- Oh Ducky. That's a new story though._**she signs**_

Ducky- I know. I was saving that one for when someone had the exact same results, but due to a different accident.

Gibbs- I will go check up on Nina to see how she's holding up.

Victoria- OK daddy._**she signs**_

_in Nina's, Amber's, Victoria's, & KT's room_

Gibbs- Hey Nina.

Nina- Hey dad.

Tony- Boss, Victoria wants you. Oh. Sorry, I'll come back at a better time.

Gibbs- Nina, how're you holding up with Victoria's accident causing her laryngitis?

Nina- Honestly, I'm not. Just ask Fabian.

Gibbs- Oh I know Nina. Trust me, I'm not either.

Nina- I know.

Gibbs- Come here.

_**Nina cries into Gibbs' shoulder.**_

_meanwhile, in the front room_

Eddie- Hey Victoria, are you OK?

_**Victoria shakes her head**_

Victoria- My dad's crying for the first time since Shannon & Kelly died & Nina's extremely upset. I just don't know how I'm supposed to cope with all these people crying over me & caring too much about me._**she signs**_

Victor- She said and I quote "My dad's crying for the first time since Shannon & Kelly died & Nina's extremely upset. I just don't know how I'm supposed to cope with all these people crying over me & caring too much about me."

Eddie- I don't know sweetie. (NO pun intended) I just don't know. I get the position you're in. When I was in a coma, once I woke up, everyone was the exact same way.

Victoria- When were you in a coma?_**she signs**_

Eddie- When I found out who my father was. I had heard that my dad was Mr. Sweet & I fainted. I didn't wake up until recently. This was a few months ago.

Victoria- Oh Eddie. Why didn't you tell me?_**she signs**_

Eddie- I didn't want you to worry too much about me, especially with what's going on.

Victoria- You're very sweet, but tell me when something like that happens. I love you too much to ever faint in your arms._**she signs**_

Eddie- I know. Here, let's get you into a wheelchair so you can go to school. Do you want to go?

_**Victoria nods.**_

Victoria- I've been away from school for way too long. Can you stay with me unless I have to go to the restroom?_**she signs**_

Eddie- Of course. Let's get you breakfast & tell Victor that you want to go to school today. OK?

_**Victoria nods.**_

_in Victor's office_

Eddie- Victor?

Victor- What is it Eddie?

Eddie- Victoria wants to go to school today.

Victor- OK, but I want someone with her at all times.

Eddie- Already on that. We just need a woman to be with her when she goes to the restroom.

Victor- OK. I'll get the girls in the front room to make the announcement.

Eddie- OK.

_in the front room_

Patricia- What is it Victor?

Victor- Victoria wants to go to school today. She can go as long as someone is with her when she goes to the restroom. Raise your hands if you're willing to volunteer.

**Nina, Patricia, _KT, Willow, Abby, Ziva, Amber, & Joy raise their hands_**

Victor- Only one girl is allowed. You must be willing to help her up if she falls.

**_Nina, Patricia, KT, Abby, Ziva, & Joy keep their hands up._**

Amber- Sorry, but I'm not strong enough to hold her up.

Willow- Me neither.

Victor- Very well. Amber & Willow, you may leave for school. Nina, Patricia, KT, Abby, Ziva & Joy, you must decide amongst yourselves who goes with Victoria to the restroom.

_**Victor leaves.**_

Nina- I still want to do it because she's my sister.

Patricia, KT, & Joy- I want to do it because she's my friend.

Abby & Ziva- We care about her & we won't have to be let out of class for her to go to the restroom.

Nina- OK, well who really wants to do it? If not, leave the room.

_**Joy & Ziva leave.**_

Nina- OK, so Patricia, KT, Abby & I still want to do it anyways. Let's see who can actually lift her to see who will go with her.

_**They all lift her one at a time, & Nina, Patricia, & KT can lift her.**_

Nina- Sorry Abby, you're out.

Abby- It's OK. I care about her anyways.

_**Abby leaves**_

Nina- OK, so Patricia & KT, do you just want to take shifts with her during the week? I take her one day, Patricia will take her the next day & KT will take her the third day?

_**Patricia & KT nod**_

Nina- OK, so who wants to go today?

Patricia- I do. I feel guilty for all of this. Nina, you were right. This is my fault. If I had stayed by Victoria all this time, then she wouldn't have gone into hypoglycemic shock & fallen down the stairs.

Nina- Alright Patricia, we get it. Let's get her ready & get to school.

Victor- I'll get a pair of planks of wood that'll go over the stairs for the wheelchair.

Eddie- No. Victor, just grab the wheelchair. I'll carry her down the stairs.

Nina- You don't have to.

Eddie- I want to. She's **my** girlfriend & I care a lot about her. Patricia, you're only taking her to the restroom. I'm with her the rest of the day.

Patricia- I know & I'm OK with that.

Eddie- Let's go. Victoria & I will go to Mr. Sweet's office & explain why we're all late for class.

Nina- Alright, let's go.

_**Nina & KT run. Patricia & Eddie walk while Victoria is being pushed to school.**_

Patricia- I'm glad we all care about her. When she first got here, Fabian, Nina, & I were the only ones. Jerome did too, but for all the wrong reasons.

Eddie- Which were..?

Patricia- Jerome wanted her to be his girlfriend. At that time, she was with you-know-who. After I started going out with Jackson, Victoria & him broke up & you came into her life. I still can't believe he **still **flirts with every girl.

Eddie- Well some people never change.

_at Mr. Sweet's office_

Mr. Sweet- Come in. Ah Eddie, so good to see you with Victoria & Patricia. How're you feeling Victoria?

Victoria- Alright. Still sore. You? _**she signs**_

Eddie- She said "Alright. Still sore. You?"

Mr. Sweet- I'm alright thank you. Why are you all late for class?

Eddie- Nina, KT, Patricia, Victoria & I are all late because Victor suggested that someone be with her at all times, even in the loo. So Patricia & I are doing it for today. We walked here while pushing Victoria to school.

Victoria- You're not saying I'm freaking fat are you?_**she signs**_

Eddie- Of course not Victoria. I'm just saying that we took our time this morning.

Victoria- OK, but if you say that, we're done._**she signs**_

Eddie- I would never say that. Even on a dare.

Victoria- Good. You better not._**she signs**_

Eddie- I won't. I swear.

Mr. Sweet- What's she saying?

Eddie- It's nothing you need to know dad.

Victoria- Dad?_**she signs**_

Eddie- Yes, he's my dad. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I thought you'd make fun of me for it._**he signs**_

Victoria-Alright. You're forgiven. Let's just get to class._**she signs**_

Mr. Sweet- I think that the last bit means get to class.

Eddie- How'd you...?

Mr. Sweet- I learned very little sign language from Victor when I was still in the society.

Eddie- You were in the society? _**he says with tears in his eyes**_

Mr. Sweet- Eddie, wait. I can explain.

Eddie- No need to. Let's go.

Mr. Sweet- Edison!

_**Eddie, Patricia, & Victoria get to class**_

Ms. Andrews- You three are late. Oh, hello Victoria. How are you feeling?

Victoria- I'm OK. You?_**she signs**_

Patricia- Elle dit que je suis OK. Vous? (French for She says I'm OK. You?)

Ms. Andrews- I'm quite alright thank you. I'm assuming that she hasn't gotten her voice back yet?

Eddie- She hasn't, but I can translate for her. When I can't, I'll call her dad over.

Ms. Andrews- No need. Almost every teacher in this school knows sign language. Mr. Sweet is still learning of course, but all of the other teachers know how to translate what she's saying.

Eddie- Honestly, I'm glad almost every teacher can translate.

Ms. Andrews- Yes well take your seats.

_in drama_

Mr. Winkler- Ah yes, hello Victoria. How are you feeling?

Victoria- I'm still sore, mostly in my left arm & right ankle, but that's expected._**she signs**_

Mr. Winkler- Of course. Now Eddie, Patricia, take a seat.

Nina- How's she been doing?

Eddie- She's been fine. She doesn't have to do any oral stuff. She can just sign it. Apparently every teacher knows sign language except for dad.

Nina- Huh. I didn't know that.

Eddie- Ms. Andrews also knows every language fluently, so if Victoria ends up speaking another language, Ms. Andrews can translate.

Nina- Wow. That's amazing. Victor Sr. must have taught her as well as his son. Sarah was my grandmother. She's gone, but she can still help.

Senkhara- You have freed me child. You must find it. Find it before anyone else or forfeit your life.

Nina- I'm not the only one who saw that right?

Eddie- Nope

Victoria- Absolutely not. _**she signs**_

Nina- At least I'm not going crazy. Who was that anyways?

Victoria- That was Senkhara, the forgotten ruler of Egypt._**she signs**_

Eddie- She said that she was Senkhara, the forgotten ruler of Egypt.

Nina- Oh no.

Fabian- What is it?

Nina- Senkhara is around. She marked me last night.

Fabian-...

Mr. Winkler- I know it's Monday, but please pay attention.

Victoria- Sorry Mr. Winkler. For whatever reason, we're having a rough time paying attention. I think it's my fault. I can't walk, write, or speak. I feel so useless._**she signs**_

Mr. Winkler- You're not useless. You are a beautiful girl who has some temporary disabilities. OK?_**he signs**_

_**Victoria nods, tears in her eyes**_

Mr. Winkler- You were never the girl I met the first day of school during your first year here were you?

_**Victoria shakes her head**_

Mr. Winkler- Would you, Eddie, Nina, & Patricia like to be in here for lunch?

Victoria, Eddie, Nina, & Patricia- Yes (Victoria signs this)

Mr. Winkler- Alright. To continue with the lesson, you need to create a scene where you use these four words "I care about you." OK, go.

Victoria- Eddie, you don't have to be this way since I'm crippled._**she signs**_

Eddie- Yes I do. You're my girlfriend & I love you.

Victoria- But why do you feel that you have to take care of me?_**she signs**_

Eddie- Because I care about you. I worry about you every time we are apart.

Victoria- I care about you too. You may worry about me when we are apart, but not when we are together._**she signs**_

Eddie- What do you mean?

Victoria- When we aren't in the same room, you may worry about me. But when we are in the same room, you must not worry about me._**she signs**_

Mr. Winkler- That was fantastic Eddie & Victoria. Two lovers who care about each other. One is always worried about their partner, but the other doesn't want them to always worry about them. Great work.

Eddie- That wasn't just acting. We really feel that way about each other.

Mr. Winkler- Well, whatever tickles your peach, as you Americans say.

Victoria- Mr. Winkler, may I go to the loo?_**she signs**_

Mr. Winkler- Of course. Patricia, go with her.

Patricia- Of course Mr. Winkler.

_in the restroom_ _(handicapped stall)_

Patricia- How did you know that the bathroom was called the loo here?

Victoria- I've heard other girls say it often enough._**she signs**_

Patricia- Of course. Now it makes sense.

Victoria- OK, now that you have that solved, can you help me back into my wheelchair?_**she signs**_

Patricia- Of course. How stupid of me.

_at the house (at the end of the day)_

Eddie- That was great. Don't you think?

Patricia- At least you didn't have to put her back into her wheelchair.

_**Victoria wheels herself out of the room crying**_

Eddie- Now look what you did. Victoria wait!

_**Victoria wheels herself into the elevator at the school.**_

Eddie- Victoria, wait. She didn't mean that!

Victoria- Why did she say it then?_**she signs**_

Eddie- Patricia sometimes says things she doesn't mean.

Victoria- I think she meant that. I'm going to stay here for the rest of the year._**she signs**_

Eddie- Victoria, you don't mean that do you? Think about your teammates who are all here for **you**. Not us, but you. We all care about you. Some more than others.

Victoria- I know, but I can't remain where I'm not wanted._**she signs**_

Eddie- You are wanted there. Think about your dad, grandfather & sister & how worried sick they'd be when they find out you're staying here.

Victoria- I'll have Mr. Sweet to take care of me. I can see when I'm not wanted._**she signs**_

Eddie- I know you can. But everyone will be devastated when they find out you're gone from Anubis House.

Victoria- Alright. I'll come back. Just keep Patricia away from me._**she signs**_

Eddie- Alright. Let's go back.

_back at the house_

Trudy- Where have you two been?! We've been worried sick!

Eddie- Told you so. _**he signs**_Sorry Trudy. Patricia hurt her emotionally again.

Trudy- What did Patricia say this time?

Eddie- When we got back from school, I said "That was great. Don't you think?" & then Patricia said "At least you didn't have to put her back into her wheelchair." Then she wheeled herself out of the house & to the school.

Trudy- OK well supper's ready if you're hungry.

Victoria- I lost my appetite when Patricia said that & it was relived._**she signs**_

Eddie- Sorry, but Trudy had to know.

Victoria- Can I just go lie down?_**she signs**_

Trudy- Of course.

_**Eddie lays her on the couch, her head facing away from the dining room table.**_

Eddie- Patricia, you should have never said that. You're her best friend for crying out loud & you upset her.

_in the front room_

KT- Victoria, are you OK?

_**Victoria shakes her head, sobbing**_

KT- What's the matter?

Victoria- When Eddie, Patricia & I got back, Eddie said "that was great. don't you think?" & then Patricia said "At least you didn't have to put her back into her wheelchair."_**she signs**_

KT- Oh Victoria. Victor, can someone bring her back into our room?

**(just so you know the roommates are set up like this; KT, Nina, & Amber; Victoria (in the attic):Willow, Patricia, & Joy:Eddie & Fabian: &Jerome & Alfie)**

Victor- Of course. One of the boys aside from Fabian will have to bring her up.

Jerome- I'll do it. I need to talk to her anyways.

Victor- Very well Jerome. Just don't drop her.

Jerome- Now why on Earth would I drop her?

_in Victoria's room_

Jerome- Victoria, what did Patricia do to you this time?

Victoria- I don't want to talk about it._**she signs**_

Jerome- I think that's a bunch of crap. You want to talk about it, just not right now. Right?

Victoria- Alright, since you're not going to stop until I talk. Patricia said "at least you didn't have to put her back into her wheelchair" when Eddie said " That was great. Don't you think?"_**she signs**_

Jerome- Oh Victoria. Patricia was just being insensitive. She was barely sensitive when I told her that my father was in prison last year.

Victoria- I know, but she was my best friend. She was always there for me except for today apparently._**she signs**_

Jerome- She was being a bad friend. KT, Nina, Eddie, Alfie, Amber, Willow, Joy, Fabian, & I will always be there for you. So will Jethro, Tony, Tim, Ziva, Abby, Ducky, & the rest of the team. OK?

Victoria- You are one of the few people who can always cheer me up._**she signs**_

Jerome- I know. There's me, Alfie, Eddie, Nina, & Tony who can always cheer you up.

Victoria- Thank you Jerome.

Jerome- You're welcome.

Victoria- Did you just hear me?

Jerome- I did. I knew you had your voice back for weeks, but I never said anything. I'll help you keep up this scheme until your ankle heals. _**he winks**_

Victoria- Jerome, you were one of the few people in the world who understands me & my prankster ways._**she signs & then winks**_

Jerome- You were the only one who gets what I went through when I was five.

Victoria- There was something you wanted to tell me?_**she signs**_

Jerome- Ah yes. Victoria, I know you're with Eddie, but I've liked you since we met.

_**Victoria passes out from shock**_

Jerome- I can't believe this. I admit I like her, but then she faints. This happens almost every time.

Patricia- What happens almost every time?

Jerome- Victoria doesn't want you near her Trixie. Remember?

Patricia- I know, but I'm on my way to my room.

Jerome- Well if you must know, every time I admit to a girl that I like her, she faints.

_**Jerome faints near the bed.**_

Patricia- VICTOR!

Victor- What is up with all the commotion? Oh Anubis, when did the boy faint?

Patricia- About 1/2 an hour after supper.

Victor- I think he was poisoned. Victoria must have inhaled poison, but Jerome ate food that was poisoned. I'll call 999.

999 operator- 999 operator. How may I help you?

Victor- I think my students are being exposed to poison.

_**Patricia faints**_

999 operator- How many students?

Victor- Eleven students

999 operator- How many fainted?

Victor- Four

999 operator- There's not much time. Get the students out!

Victor- On it.

999 operator- I'll send four ambulances.

Victor- Thank you.

_**Victor tries to get Victoria, Jerome, & Patricia into Victoria's wheelchair without disturbing her arm & ankle.**_

Victor- I can't do this alone. ALFRED, JOY,KT! GET UP HERE NOW!

KT- What is it Victor?

Victor- We have to get these three out of here & everyone else.

Alfie- Why?

Victor- I think we're all being...

_**Victor faints**_

Joy- We're all being what?

Alfie- I don't know, but we HAVE to get everyone out! Gibbs!

Jethro- What is it Alfie?

Alfie- Get Victor. We NEED to get everyone OUT NOW!

_outside_

Alfie- Let's see. Victor, Eddie, Joy, Fabian, Nina, Trudy, Patricia, Jethro, Tony, Tim, Ziva, Abby, Ducky, KT, Willow, Amber, & Jerome. I think that's it. Wait, where's Victoria?

Tony- She must still be inside!

Alfie- Who's the fastest? Victor, Eddie, Jerome, & Patricia are knocked out.

Joy- I was 1st place in track 5 years running.

Nina- I ran the Boston Marathon & got first place.

Tony, Jethro, Fabian, Nina, Abby, Ducky, KT, Willow, Amber- Not I

Alfie- Ziva?

Ziva- I had to run fast. I was a member of masaude.

Alfie- So that narrows it down to Joy, Nina, & Ziva. Who ran 25 mph?

Nina & Ziva- I did.

Alfie- Alright. Nina, I don't want to risk losing you. Ziva go.

Gibbs- Listen to him Ziva. He knows what he's doing in a crisis.

_**Ziva runs to get Victoria out & gets her out with her wheelchair successfully.**_

Alfie- I knew I could send you in there without you fainting.

_**Ziva faints from exhaustion**_

Alfie- Spoke too soon

Gibbs- No you didn't. She's just exhausted. She hasn't run that fast since she came to England. Ziva are you alright?

Ziva- Yes Gibbs, just tired. _**she pants**_

Gibbs- See?

Alfie- OK, but when will they wake?

Gibbs- We don't know yet. The paramedics should be here any minute.

Paramedic- What happened here?

Nina- Victor, Victoria, Jerome, Patricia, & Eddie have all fainted from poisoning.

Paramedic- One person each.

Gibbs- I'll go with Victor.

Nina- I'll go with Patricia.

Ducky- I'll go with Jerome.

Abby- I'll go with Victoria.

Tony- I'll go with Eddie.

_Tony's POV_

Paramedic- His date of birth

Tony- June 6, 1995

Paramedic- Medical conditions?

Tony- unknown

_Abby's POV_

Paramedic- Her date of birth

Abby- July 7, 1995

Paramedic- medical conditions?

Abby- Oxymania, asthma, low blood sugar, & permanent brain damage

_Ducky's POV_

Paramedic- date of birth

Ducky- August 8, 1994

Paramedic- Medical conditions

Ducky- unknown

_Gibbs' POV_

Paramedic- date of birth

Gibbs- March 31, 1915

Paramedic- medical conditions

Gibbs- Unknown

_Nina's POV_

Paramedic- date of birth

Nina- March 23, 1995

Paramedic- medical conditions

Nina- unknown

_at the hospital_

nurse- Who's rooming with who?

Nina- Victoria & Patricia & Eddie, Victor & Jerome

Nurse-OK. You should be able to see them now.

Nina- Thank you

_in Victoria's, Patricia's, & Eddie's room_

Nina- Oh my god. This is all my fault.

Fabian- No it isn't.

Nina- Yes it is. I should have found the mask by now. Senkhara, how can I find the mask without my other half or my Osirian?

Senkhara- True, but I didn't poison them.

Nina- Who did then?

Senkhara- I saw who did it. It was a blonde man, piercing blue eyes, black leather jacket...

Nina- RUFUS ZENO! That's who poisoned the entire house & prevented us from continuing with the quest.

Senkhara- I shall go kill him myself.

_**Senkhara disappears.**_

Nina- I can't believe Rufus would do this. _**she said crying into Fabian's shoulder**_

Fabian- Trust me, I can't either.

_**Victoria starts to stir**_

Victoria- Ugh. What happened?_**she signs**_

Fabian- Nina, Victoria's awake.

Nina- Victoria?

_**Victoria nods**_

Victoria- Nina, what happened to me? _**she signs**_

Nina- You fainted because you were poisoned.

Victoria- WHAT! Who poisoned me & several others? _**she signs**_

Nina- Yeah. Rufus Zeno poisoned a few people.

Victoria- Who else is in a bed? _**she signs**_

Nina- Eddie, Victor, Patricia, & Jerome.

Victoria- No, no, no. This is all my fault... _**she signs**_

Nina- It's not your fault. Nobody could have known that Rufus had gotten into the house.

Victoria- Has anybody else woken up yet?_**she signs**_

Gibbs- Victor & Jerome just woke up.

Victoria- Oh thank Anubis. Can you ask the nurse to take me to them?_**she signs**_

Gibbs- Sure kiddo.

_in Victor's & Jerome's room_

Victor- what happened?

Victoria- We were all poisoned by Rufus Zeno._**she signs**_

Victor & Jerome- WHAT?!

Victoria- Yeah. We are the first to wake up. Patricia & Eddie are still in a coma due to the poison. _**she signs**_

Victor- Oh no.

Victoria- What is it?_**she signs**_

Victor- You know how I'm into taxidermy, right?

Victoria- Yea, why?_**she signs**_

Victor- Corbierre's feathers are going to be so messed up.

Jerome- I think that we have more pressing matters than Corbierre. Patricia & Eddie haven't woken up yet. Mr. Sweet should know.

Gibbs- I'll call Eric.

**on the phone**

Eric- Hello. Mr. Sweet's office

Gibbs- Eric, it's Jethro.

Eric- Hey Jethro. How are you?

Gibbs- Not too good. Victor, Eddie, Patricia, Victoria, & Jerome have all been hospitalized for being exposed to poison. Jerome, Victoria & Victor are awake, but Eddie & Patricia aren't.

Eric- Oh dear. How dreadful. I'm on my way.

Gibbs- Eric's on his way.

Victoria- OK. Dad, you stay here while I go check up on Eddie & Patricia._**she signs**_

_a few minutes later_

Victoria- They're awake. Jackson, Patricia wants to see you._**she signs**_

_in Victoria's, Patricia's, & Eddie's room_

Patricia- Jackson, I've been thinking & I think we should break up.

Jackson- Why?

Patricia- I've been spending more time with you than I have been spending with Victoria.

Jackson- No

Patricia- Excuse me?!

Jackson- I think I just said no. Nobody breaks up with Jackson Stewart.

Patricia- I think I just did. I also busted you for carrying cocaine.

Jackson- We're done Patricia Williamson. DONE! _**he screams as he's being dragged away by the police**_

Victoria- I'm sorry Patricia._**she signs**_

Patricia- It's OK Victoria. I've been meaning to break up with him for months now, but I couldn't.

Victoria- Why?_**she signs**_

Patricia- I was madly in love with him. I just couldn't imagine life without him. He was my first love.

Victoria- What about Eddie?_**she signs**_

Patricia- Oh yeah. You're with him now & I'm happy for you.

Victoria- You know, Jerome needs a girlfriend & he won't leave me alone. Can you...?_**she signs**_

Patricia- Get him off your back? Sure.

Victoria- Thank you._**she signs**_

Patricia- Of course. Anytime. How've you been feeling anyways?

Victoria- I've been alright. You?_**she signs**_

Patricia- Tired.

Victoria- Expected when you've been poisoned._**she signs**_

Patricia- What do you mean poisoned?

Victoria- The entire house was poisoned by Rufus, but only Victor, Jerome, Eddie, you & I have been effected by it. _**she signs**_

Patricia- Of course Zeno would poison us. He'd do anything to get the mask.

Victoria- How's that been going anyways?_**she signs**_

Patricia- At this point, we're stuck at a very deep ditch. Can you help?

Victoria- Sure, but you or Eddie will have to translate for them._**she signs**_

Patricia- Of course. I think Robert will make an exception for you.

Victoria- Speaking of which, I think you should leave the room so I can contact him. I don't want you to faint out of shock like dad did._**she signs**_

Patricia- Of course.

_**Patricia leaves.**_

_**Victoria summons the spirit of Robert Frobisher-Smythe.**_

Victoria- Hello great grandpa._**she signs**_

Robert- Hello Victoria. You can just call me Robert.

Victoria- Thanks. I know how to get past the pit, but I need your help to get past the "hopscotch". I know you & Louisa can help._**she signs**_

Robert- Louisa will have to possess you to get past the hopscotch. Can you take it?

Victoria- I'm sure I can, but we need help here. Eddie, our Osirian, hasn't woken up & we need him._**she signs**_

Robert- Of, puer, virtutem excitare quod venenum. (Latin for 'Anubis, wake this boy from the power of the poison)

Eddie- What happened? Hello Robert.

Robert- I've ended the effects from the poison.

Eddie- What poison?

Victoria- Everyone was poisoned by Rufus. He wanted the Mask that Robert hid. I summoned him because I need help getting past the 'hopscotch' because I can help with the pit task._**she signs**_

Eddie- Of course. Thank you Robert.

Robert- Of course. After all, you are me reincarnated. Victoria & Nina are Louisa reincarnated.

Eddie- Wait, so you were Louisa's Osirian & she was the chosen one? Like your daughter was the chosen one & Rufus was her Osirian?

Robert- Yes, but I don't get why Rufus was my daughter's Osirian. Victor Rodenmaar Jr. would have made a better Osirian.

Louisa- Hello Eddie.

Eddie- You were the voice I kept hearing last month.

Louisa- Yes Eddie. I was trying to help, but of course Robert helped even more. When you get to the 'hopscotch' task, just summon me & make sure the rest of Sibuna aside from you, Victoria & Nina have their eyes covered or closed.

Eddie- Of course Louisa.

Robert- We've got to go now Eddie. Victoria, like Louisa said, just summon her & she will possess you when you get to that task. I shall help you two get past it.

Victoria- Thank you Robert & Louisa._**she signs**_

Robert- You're welcome Victoria. We hope you feel better. We already know you got your voice back, but we won't say anything. _**Robert & Louisa wink**_

Victoria- Thank you so much._**she signs**_

_**Robert & Louisa Frobisher-Smythe disappear**_

Eddie- Patricia, you're all set.

Patricia- Eddie, you're awake. Thank Anubis. How though?

Victoria- Remember how you heard someone speaking in Latin?_**she signs**_

Patricia- Yes. Was that Robert Frobisher- Smythe?

_**Victoria nods**_

Patricia- Why didn't I get to meet him?

Victoria- You'll get to hear Louisa when we get out of here & go to the tunnels._**she signs**_

Patricia- OK.

Nurse- Oh good Edison, you're awake.

Eddie- It's Eddie & yes I am.

Nurse- Of course, sorry. You five should be discharged this evening to Eric Sweet.

Eddie- Thank you.

Nurse- You're welcome. Let's just hope we don't have this problem again from your school.

Eric- We shouldn't since we know who did it & where they are now.

Eddie- Where is he now?

Eric- Prison. _**he says smiling**_

Eddie- So they caught him?

Eric- Yes. I'll sign them all out now if you'd like.

Nurse- Sure. Just go to the nurse's desk & we'll bring them all out.

Eric- Thank you.

Nurse- No problem.

_at the school_

Eric- Anubis House residents shall remain here until all evidence of the poisoning is removed. Victor & Trudy will bunk with you since they're recovering too.

Amber- So it'll be like a sleepover, but with Gibbs, Ziva, McGee, DiNozzo, Victor & Trudy around?

Eric- Exactly Amber.

Amber- Yaaay! I love sleepovers!

Eric- That's the spirit! I'm going to get into a radioactive resistant suit & then I'l get a few of your things for the night. We'll then clear them of the poison.

Eddie- OK. Thanks dad.

Eric- You're welcome son. _**he said smiling with tears in his eyes**_

Victor- Why did he look like he was about to cry?

Victoria- It's because he called Mr. Sweet dad instead of by his first name._**she signs**_

Victor- Ohhh. Eddie, why did you call your father by his first name?

Eddie- uhhh

Victoria- Mr. Sweet wasn't much of a dad to Eddie. He wasn't there for much of his life._**she signs**_

Victor- Oh. I'm sorry Eddie.

Eddie- It's OK. You didn't know. He's become a better dad since I was poisoned along with the rest of the house.

Ms. Andrews- Hello Victor. Didn't expect to see you all here.

Victoria- Everyone was poisoned by Rufus. He's in prison now, but the poison residue still remains. We're waiting for the house to be cleared of poison._**she signs**_

Ms. Andrews- Oh. Who was hospitalized, if anyone?

Eddie- It was me, Patricia, Victor, Victoria, & Jerome.

Ms. Andrews- I never expected for Victor to faint because of poison.

Victor- Then what did you expect me to faint from?_**he signs**_

Ms. Andrews- I expected you to faint if Vera had fallen down the stairs while she was working here._**she signs**_

Victor- Why you little-

Trudy- Victor! You better not finish that sentence!

_**Victor blushes**_

Amber- Victor has a cruush! _**she signs**_

Victoria- Who?_**she signs**_

Amber- Trudy!_**she signs**_

Victoria- I see now. That explains why he blushed._**she signs**_

Nina- I think we should go down to the tunnels tonight._**she signs**_

Victoria- How? We can't get into the house._**she signs**_

KT- I have a key to Robert's crypt & we can get there that way._**she signs**_

Victoria- Great idea. But how do we get past the teachers & the team?_**she signs**_

KT- Victor, we should probably find something to do for dinner.

Eric- She's right. I'll find a menu & you can do takeout.

Trudy- You mean we can do takeout. You're eating too, whether you like it or not.

Jerome- Wow Trudy. Never saw that side of you.

Jasper- Neither have I & we've been working together for a long time now.

_**Trudy blushes**_

Trudy- That's because it wasn't necessary until now.

Victoria- I think we all ended up leaving something in Mr. Sweet's office. I think we will go get them now._**she signs**_

Victor- OK, but be careful.

Victoria- Of course. When aren't we?_**she signs**_

_in the crypt_

Victoria- OK, so how am I supposed to get through that small exit?_**she signs**_

Jerome- We'll slide you under, facing upwards, & pass your wheelchair through.

_**the exit grows**_

Jerome- OK. Wasn't expecting that.

KT- Neither was I.

Victoria- Robert was helping me get through. Thank you Robert._**she signs**_

Robert- You're welcome.

Nina- Let's go. We don't have all night.

_at the 'hopscotch' task_

_**Victoria summons Louisa**_

Louisa Frobisher-Smythe- Haec haedos ire permitteret ruere in laquearia ista sine noxa animarum (Latin for 'Allow these kids to go through without the ceiling collapsing on these harmless souls')

Nina- Thank you Louisa. You have really helped us. Are you sure you can't stay?

**Louisa steps out from Victoria.** _**Victoria knocks out**_

Louisa- I'm sorry Nina, but I can't. If I stay, I shall not be able to return. Anubis has my soul. He allows me to help you for only a short amount of time. Robert is a free spirit, so he can help you along the way when you need him.

Victoria- Thank you. Will you still be able to help us, but through Nina, Eddie & me?_**she signs**_

Louisa- Yes my child. I shall speak to you, Nina, & Eddie, but you three alone. Anubis had a child, & he has a descendant among the living. She shall be able to help you.

KT- I'm Anubis' descendant, aren't I?

Louisa- Yes. You each are very powerful. Use your powers wisely & you shall be victorious. Victoria & Nina are with their destined ones. Everyone else must find theirs. No Patricia, Jackson was not & Victoria, you are powerless alone, but only one thing can give you both full power. You must get your father's full blood to get full power.

Patricia- Oh thank Anubis.

_**Louisa leaves**_

Nina- What does that mean?

Victoria- We have to touch when we're both bleeding at the same spot we're bleeding._**she signs**_

_**She grabs her knife & cuts her hands**_

Victoria- Cut your hands & touch them to mine._**she signs**_

_**Victoria gives Nina the knife.**_

Nina- No

Victoria- Do it NOW!

Nina- You- You just spoke. Alright I'll do it. How & when did you get your voice back?

Victoria- I got my voice back after my ribs healed, just like the nurse said. Jerome was sweet enough not to say anything. He knew for a few weeks now. You must help me pull this off until my ankle heals. _**raises her right hand to her eye.**_Sibuna?

Sibuna- Sibuna

Nina- I have a question though. Did Robert & Louisa know about this?

Victoria- Yes, but they understood why I was doing this & went along with it.

_**Nina cuts her hands & joins the cuts to Victoria's**_

_**A powerful glow shows with a second locket & another amulet.**_

Victoria- Thank you Robert. You have been helping a lot with this mission.

Nina- Desine ab his pendulorum ad nocumentum liberi defendissem (Latin for Stop these pendulums from causing harm to protect these children)

Victoria- What'd you just say? In English preferably.

Nina- I have no idea what I just said.

Robert- She said 'Stop these pendulums from causing harm to protect these children' in Latin. She had no idea that I possessed her to stop the pendulums.

Victoria- Oh. OK, now just grab the crocodile bridge in the wall. I saw it coming in.

Nina- Robert, is that how we're supposed to get across?

Robert- Yes, but I had set up a second plank to go across. It'll come out when I, or Victoria, says a certain phrase. This time, it doesn't matter if she says it in English or Latin.

Nina- Can one person get out the crocodile bridge?

Robert- No. Only a destined couple can do it. Patricia & Jerome, give it a try.

_**Jerome & Patricia get the bridge out successfully.**_

Nina- You said a destined couple. Jerome & Patricia are destined for each other?

Robert- Yes. You should be able to get it across.

Victoria- Anubis show the second plank. I am injured & I can't get across without it.

_**the second plank comes out.**_

Robert- That wasn't the phrase. How'd it come out?

Victoria- I guess it doesn't matter. I think Anubis thinks greatly of me, so he does it even though it's not the right phrase.

_**Robert comes back to life.**_

Nina- Robert, how's this possible?

Robert- I have no idea.

Anubis- I have brought him & the rest of the Frobisher- Smythes back to life & they shall get eternal life once you get the mask. There is to be a great war over my mask. Allow Rufus to get it, so he may be eaten by Ammut.

Robert- Thank thee Anubis. We shall once again be a happy family.

(the Sarah there is 14 years old)

Louisa- Robert!

Sarah- Dad!

Robert- Louisa, Sarah! We've got to go on. Otherwise, these children shall die. They have the mark!

_**They get to the web task**_

Robert- Now children, be careful. These strings are covered in different poisons from different spiders. The safest ones to touch are the red. The poison on them isn't harmful to humans.

Sarah- You must get the mother spider. She has the babies which weigh 20 pounds. (no pun intended)

Nina- Where is the mother?

Louisa- It is right here.

Nina- OK, so what's next?

Victoria- The Senet board.

Robert- She is right. It is a Senet board. The Anubis' represent each person in the house at this time. The last one represents Victor last year. The two in front of him represent Nina & Fabian. The four in front of them represent Victoria, Eddie, Patricia & Jerome. The three in front of them represent KT, Alfie, & Amber.

Victoria- Let's do this.

Robert- You must have four people on the board. Victoria, if you want to do this, I have crutches for you.

Victoria- Thanks Robert._**she says, taking the crutches**_

Robert- You don't have to do this.

Victoria- Yes I do. Like you said, Nina & I are part of each other. We have to go together, or not at all. Neither should Fabian & Eddie.

Fabian, Eddie, & Nina- We don't want to do this.

Victoria- Oh. OK then. Well who will go?

Alfie, Amber, Patricia & Jerome- We will.

Victoria- OK then.

Robert- Victoria, you must sit in the throne there. The injured or someone of the bloodline of Amneris must be there.

Victoria- I'm both. So I must either way.

Robert- Yes.

Victoria- I don't even know how to play.

Victor- I do. I'll tell you, then you must tell them. I'll help you pull all of this off. _**he winks**_

Victoria- Thank you.

Victor- Everyone has to move forward one square.

Victoria- Alfie, Amber, Patricia, & Jerome, you must all move forward one square.

Victor- Then Alfie & Patricia have to move right one, while Amber & Jerome move one forward.

Victoria- Alfie & Patricia, move right one square. Amber & Jerome, move one space forward.

Amber- But that's a danger square!

Robert- Don't worry Amber. I've set this game so your square isn't going to turn into a trap door.

Victoria- A trap door?

Robert- Yes. In Senet, when you hit a danger square, it usually turns into a trap door.

Victoria- Amber & Jerome, one square right. Patricia & Alfie, one forward.

Victor- Amber & Alfie, one straight. Patricia & Jerome, one right.

Victoria- Amber & Alfie, you have to move forward one space. Patricia & Jerome, you have to move one space right.

_**Patricia falls**_

Patricia- Ahhhhhh

Jerome- Patricia!

Victoria- Keep going. Amber, two spaces right. Alfie, one space left. Jerome, one space forward.

Victor- Amber, one forward. Alfie, one straight. Jerome, two left

Victoria- Amber & Alfie, one forward. Jerome, two left.

Victoria- Jerome, two forward. Amber, one forward. Alfie, same as Amber.

_**Jerome makes it across**_

Victor- Amber & Alfie, two forward.

Victoria- Alfie & Amber, two forward.

_**Alfie & Amber make it. The guards of Anubis disappear.**_

Robert- Good job kiddo. Now, I've set up two keys. One will get you the mask. The other will save Patricia.

Victoria- We have to save Patricia.

Robert- Then grab the key. You can only grab one. I have a spare where my daughter said the book of Isis was. Victor, she was right, but I moved it to my study. _**he says lowering Victoria into her wheelchair.**_

Victor- I knew it!

Robert- Yes you did. Let's go get Patricia & then get the spare & get the mask!

_in the library_

Robert- I left the clue saying 'lift the wings to find the book.' What I meant was to push the wings to find the book. Victoria, do you still have your knife on you?

Victoria- Of course.

_**She hands him her knife**_

Victor- You carried a knife this entire time, but you never told me?!

Victoria- It never came up.

Robert- There you go. The key to the mask. Here's you knife Victoria.

_**Victoria grabs it & puts it away before Victor confiscates it.**_

Robert- Let her keep her knife Victor. If she needs to, she can kill Rufus & cut ropes if he kidnaps her.

Victor- Alright, but only for that reason.

Robert- OK, now let's go back & get the mask.

_in the mask room._

Robert- Now, once Rufus has used it, & he & Senkhara are in the underworld, we must put it back here & just reset the tasks. I set up a line so that when it's been used, we can reset it once we're back in my study.

_**Victoria reads the script on the back of the fake mask**_

Victoria- What does that mean?

Robert- What do you think?

Victoria- Wait, so the mask was actually in the exhibition, but we never knew it?

Robert- Yes. Pretty secure if I say so myself.

Victoria- So how come it never glowed when Eddie, Nina, or I were near it?

Robert- Because it's missing one crucial part.

Jerome- The Frobisher gem?

Robert- Yes. Do you have it?

Jerome- yes.

_once the gem is on the mask_

Senkhara- Good. Nina, put it on.

Nina- You'll leave everyone alone if I do?

Senkhara- Yes

_**Nina puts on the mask**_

Robert- NOOOOOOO!

Victoria- Why does Senkhara want Nina to put it on?

Robert- When Nina goes through **that **portal, we'll **never** see her again! Ever!

Victoria- NO! NINA!

_**Nina blasts a bolt of lightning toward Fabian**_

_**Joy runs in front of Fabian & collapses, turning purple.**_

_**Victoria cries into Eddie's shoulder over Joy & Nina**_

Robert- Eddie, you're the only one who can save Nina now!

_**Eddie grabs Senkhara's crown**_

Eddie- In the name of Osiris, I banish you!

Senkhara- NOOOOOOO!

Rufus- I'm back! Give me that! _**gasps**_The true mask!

Nina- Rufus, you mustn't wear it!

Victor- Give it to him Nina!

Rufus- You listen to the old man child girl.

Victor- Yes Nina. You listen to this old man!

Senkhara- NOOOOOOO!

_**Rufus & Senkhara enter the underworld**_

Fabian- I can't find a pulse. I CAN'T FIND A PULSE!

Victor- It's there, but it is very faint.

Nina- These are tears of gold, the main ingredient to the elixir, right?

Victor- Yes.

**_Nina gives Victor the mask._**

**_Victor puts the tears of gold over Joy's lips_**

**_Joy _****_resuscitates_**

Joy- What happened?

Victoria- Stupid heroics, that's what happened.

Joy- What do you mean?

Victoria- Nina threw a lightning bolt at Fabian, but you got between them, risking your own life.

Joy- Whoa. I did that!?

Victoria- Yes.

_**Joy hugs Victoria. Victoria yelps in pain.**_

Joy- What happened to you?

Victoria- The lightning bolt rebounded & hit me in the ribs, bruising them.

Joy- Oh. Sorry.

Victoria- It's fine.

Eddie- I think I'll wheel her to the nurse to be sure. We'll just say she fell out of her wheelchair, landing on her stomach.

Robert- I'll go with you. Come on Louisa, Sarah.

_at the nurse's office_

Nurse Delia- Hello. What happened?

Robert- Victoria fell out of her wheelchair. We think she may have bruised her ribs. We just wanted to be sure.

Nurse Delia- Of course. Follow me.

_later on_

Nurse Delia- Your suspicions were correct. She has bruised the same ribs that were broken a few weeks ago.

Sarah- Thank you so much for helping my sister.

Nurse Delia- Of course. I'd advise bedrest for two days. Here are some pain killers for her ribs just in case.

Louisa- Thank you. We really appreciate this.

Nurse Delia- Sure.

_At the house_

Victor- What did the nurse say?

Robert- She said that she advises bedrest for two days.

Victor- Thank Anubis it's Friday then.

Victoria- I go to church on Sundays. How am I supposed to go?_**she signs**_

Robert- She said nothing about being out of the house for an hour.

Victoria- I also have to watch a soccer game. It's the finals. Eddie & Adriana's games are back to back. I can't miss them._**she signs**_

Robert- I'll go for you & Skype you so you can be there while you're on bedrest.

Victoria- Thank you Robert._**she signs then winks**_

Robert- Of course. Anything for my great great-granddaughter.

Patricia- What?

Robert- I was saying she is great, but she's also my great-granddaughter.

Everyone except Victoria- Oh.

Victoria- How sweet of you._**she signs**_

_**everyone laughs**_

Victor- What is going on?

Robert- Victoria signed 'how **sweet** of you'.

Victor- OK. Very well, very well. Don't you all have studying to do?

Victoria- Come on grandpa. It's just my friends here._**she signs**_

Victor- Everyone is here. Then again, you make friends faster than a cheetah runs.

Victoria- No I don't. _**she signs**_

Patricia- I'm sorry Victoria, I love you, but I agree with Victor. You make friends faster than Joy & I became best friends. Before I met you. Joy just wanted to be regular friends. I agreed with her because of the fact that I knew we were going to become instant best friends when we e-mailed each other that summer, which we did. Joy & I didn't have that advantage. We met & became besties instantaneously.

Victoria- OK, OK. Maybe I do make friends immediately when I come into contact with them._**she signs**_

Victor- Yea you do.

KT- I still can't believe I'm a descendant of Anubis.

Robert- I don't think anybody can. Of course Louisa & I do, but I'm not sure everyone else does.

Mr. Sweet- Hello Victoria. I heard you bruised your ribs when you fell out of your wheelchair. Are you OK?

Victoria- I'm fine, thank you._**she signs**_

Robert- She said that she's fine.

Mr. Sweet- Aren't you...?

Robert- Robert Frobisher-Smythe? Yes

Mr. Sweet- So, oh how do you kids say it, so cool!

Robert- Yeah. You've already met my great-granddaughters. I should probably introduce you to the rest of the family. I am Robert, & this is my wife Louisa. Over with Victoria is my daughter, Sarah. Sarah married Victor & had Victoria's & Nina's father. They don't know she had a son, not a daughter.

Mr. Sweet- I won't tell them. I think that is best left to you, Louisa, Victor, & Sarah.

Robert- Of course. Honestly, when I left, I was worried sick about Sarah.

Mr. Sweet- Than why'd you leave her?

Robert- I wanted her to be safe. I didn't know that Victor Rodenmaar Sr. & Victor Rodenmaar Jr. had been rude to her until we got back.

Eric- I thought that you & Louisa had died during the expedition in 1923.

Robert- We didn't. We just asked the media to say that because we had discovered the tomb of Anubis.

Eric- Really? I thought he was a myth.

Robert- Apparently not. We were close to discovering the tombs of all the gods & goddesses, including Artemis, when we realized we had been away from our daughter & our grandchildren & our great-grandchildren for far too long.

Eric- Who's tomb were you close to discovering when you realized you had to come back?

Robert- The tomb of Artemis. She was the goddess of the hunt & of the moon. We were almost there when we heard the news of Victoria getting injured.

Eric- Yes, that was very drastic. How on earth did you hear about this though?

Robert- We had our cell phones on when Victor called saying that Victoria had gotten injured very greatly.

Victor- This is true. _**he winks**_

Eric- Oh.

Robert- Yeah. We were worried sick when we heard about that, so we got on the next helicopter out of there. We didn't have access to airplanes out in Egypt.

Eric- OK. Well I best be getting back to the school to fill out some paperwork. Is Sarah going to be attending Frobisher-Smythe Academy?

Robert- Yes.

Eric- Then I have more paperwork to fill out. I'll get Vera to come help me.

Victor- Uh, Eric. Vera left last year, remember?

Eric- Oh yes. I'll just get Ms. Andrews to help then. Bye

Everyone- Bye.

Victoria- Bye._**she signs**_

_**Eric Sweet leaves**_

Victoria- You were lying through your teeth Robert._**she signs**_

Robert- Yes, but we don't need him knowing we all came back to life, now do we?

Victoria- , why am I signing when Trudy's gone?_**she signs**_

Robert- No idea

Victor- I think it's best to be safe rather than sorry.

Victoria- True._**she signs**_

Victor- When you want to speak to me or Robert, just give Eddie the signal & he'll bring you up to your room to be on the safer side.

Victoria- Thank you._**she signs**_

Victor- Of course sweetie._**tries not to laugh just to fail**_

_**everyone laughs**_

_**Victoria gives Eddie the signal**_

Eddie- To who

Victoria- To Robert._**she signs**_

Robert- Eddie, take her up to her room. I'll be there in a few minutes. I need to talk to Victor first.

Eddie-OK.

_**Eddie brings Victoria upstairs to her bedroom**_

_in Victoria's room_

Eddie- What did you want to bring Robert up here to talk about?

Victoria- School.

Eddie- Let me guess, you just don't want me to know about what you two are going to be talking about.

Victoria- I'm sorry Eddie, but it's about the family. I just don't think you're ready to know about this. OK?

Eddie- OK. You'll tell me when you're ready, right?

Victoria- Yes. I just don't think that now is the right time for you to know about this.

Robert- OK Victoria. What's up?

Victoria- Eddie?

Eddie- Going...Going...Gone.

Victoria- Are Eddie & I possibly related?

Robert- I think we'll run a blood test at the hospital tomorrow. Why?

Victoria- You married your chosen one, Victor married his, & I'm just confused if we're related or if we were meant to be.

Robert- Well, like I said, we'll go to the hospital just to make sure. Night sweetheart.

Victoria- Night great grandpa.

_the next day_

Robert- Victor, I'm going to take Eddie & Victoria to the hospital to check their blood. _**he winks**_

Victor- What do you mean?

Robert- Victoria thinks she's related to Eddie. I just want to make sure she's not related to her boyfriend.

Victor- OK. I'll call Eric & let him know that Eddie & Victoria are on house arrest & are only allowed to leave with you.

Robert- Might want to add that I'm "sick". I'll fake cough to help sell it.

Victor- Thanks.

_**on the phone**_

Victor- Hey Eric, it's Victor

Eric- Hey Victor. What's up?

Victor- I've put Victoria & Eddie under house arrest for reasons I can't explain this way. Only Robert can take them out of the house & he's sick.

_**Robert coughs convincingly**_

Eric- Alright, but other students will have to collect their work for them.

Victor- Of course. Nina & Patricia will get their work at the end of each class. If anyone asks, tell them that they are at the nurse & can't be seen.

Eric- OK Victor.

_**Victor hangs up**_

Victor- Robert, that was very convincing. I was even convinced you were sick for a moment.

Robert- Thank you. I think we shall get going to the "nurse's office".

Victor- Alright. Good luck.

_**Robert, Victoria, & Eddie leave for the hospital**_

Victor-I hope that Edison isn't my grandson. That would be horrible.

Eddie- Heard that!

Victor- I was joking!

_at the hospital_

Doctor- How can we help you today?

Robert- I just want to see if my great-granddaughter is related to this boy.

Doctor- Come with me. Now I will need a DNA sample. I will need some blood & saliva to compare the two samples.

Robert- Of course.

_**the doctor takes a blood sample & a saliva sample from Victoria & Eddie.**_

Doctor- You're all set. We won't know the results until tomorrow.

Robert- Thank you so much

Doctor- You're welcome

_back at the house_

Victor- Any results?

Eddie- Not until tomorrow.

Victor- Robert, I want you to stay with them tomorrow. I'm going to go to the hospital for you tomorrow.

Robert- OK.

_in the front room_

Trudy- Still can't speak darling?

_**Victoria shakes her head**_

Trudy- I'm sorry to hear that. Feeling any better though?

Victoria- More or less _**she signs**_

Eddie- She said more or less

Trudy- Poor dearie. Must be horrible to lose your voice in an accident like that.

Victoria- It is. Thankfully though, I already knew sign language from my dad. You see, I was adopted by him on July 7, 2013. Also known as my 14th birthday._**she signs**_

Eddie- She said "It is. Thankfully though, I already knew sign language from my dad. You see, I was adopted by him on July 7 , 2013. Also known as my 14th birthday."

Trudy- Your mother & brothers died on your 14th birthday?

_**Victoria nods, on the verge of tears**_

Eddie- Come here sweetheart.

_**Victoria snuggles into Eddie crying**_

_**Victoria gives Eddie the signal saying she wants to go to her room**_

Eddie- Trudy, is it OK if I stay with Victoria in her room tonight?

Trudy- Sure, as long as you're on the floor.

Victor- I think we have a cot that you can use Eddie. I don't think you'd want to sleep on the floor.

Victoria- Will he still be next to me?_**she signs**_

Victor- Of course. Robert & I will check up on you two hourly. Eddie, please stay on the cot.

Eddie- Of course Victor. I'll always do what you say as long as I am with her.

_the next day_

Victor- Nina, Eddie, & Victoria you have five minutes precisely to get down to breakfast. (I was going to say two, but I had recently remembered Victoria had a fractured ankle, broken arm, & a few bruised ribs ( they take 3-4 weeks to heal & it's only been one))

Eddie- OK Victor.

**Victor thought; Those kids must have been up since before Trudy woke up at 6:30 this morning. Ah Trudy, the love of my life. Wait, did I just think that? Victor's internal voice-Yes you did**. _**Victor- Shut up.**_

Victoria- Ow Eddie. That hurt a lot!_**she signs**_

Eddie- Sorry!

_**Eddie lays her on the couch in the common room (if that's what the English call it (England English, not US English))**_

Eddie- Trudy, is it OK if I go for a run before breakfast?

Trudy- Sure, just make sure you're back before 7:20.

Eddie- Thanks Trudy

_**Eddie leaves **_

_outside(Eddie's POV)_

Eddie- And it's a great...day to be alive

Mysterious man- What if I killed the Osirian? There would be havoc reigned over England.

**_The mysterious man walks up to Eddie with a knife_**

Eddie- What are you doing? What did I do to you? Ahhh.

_**Eddie falls dead**_

_Back at the house 7:20_

Trudy- Where is Eddie?

Nina- I think Victoria & I will go look for him

Fabian- I'll go too

Nina- I think it's better if you stay here. I love you, but you don't have the strongest build, Eddie does, but Jerome comes in as second strongest.

Jerome- Do you want me to come with you then?

Nina- Yes.

**_when they're walking, they find Eddie's body_**

Victoria- Noooooooo!_**starts crying into her good arm**_

Jerome- Come here my little flower

Victoria- You're flirting with me when I just found out my boyfriend's dead?!

Jerome- I never stopped liking you. I never really liked Patricia. Nice trick by the way, using Patricia to get me off your back. Genius.

Victoria- Thanks. I think Nina should call Trudy

Nina- Why me?

Victoria- She still thinks my voice is gone...

Jerome- & I left my phone at the house.

Nina- Alright

**on the phone**

Trudy- Did you find him?

Nina- Yes. _**she said, her voice breaking**_

Trudy- What's the matter Nina?

Nina- Eddie's dead.

Trudy- Oh dear god. Stay there, I'll be right there with Robert. We'll also bring the police.

Nina- Thanks Trudy.

_**Nina hangs up, crying for her sister's loss**_

Nina- I'm so sorry Victoria. I didn't know where he went, so I decided to go with you. I care about you & you know that.

Jerome- Let's just hope Anubis will send him to the afterlife instead of-

Nina- Jerome! How can you think about that when Victoria's already upset enough!?

Jerome- Sorry.

Trudy- What happened? Oh no.

Robert- I'm so sorry Victoria. I should have gone with him. If I had, none of this would have happened.

Victoria- It's OK. None of us saw this coming._**she signs**_

Police officer- What happened here?

Victoria- He was stabbed. It was a slow & painful death. The blade's too deep for him to have survived._**she signs while crying**_

Police officer- What'd she say?

Robert- She said he was stabbed. It was a slow & painful death. The blade's too deep for him to have survived.

Police officer- What happened to her anyways?

Robert- She fell down the stairs, breaking her arm & ankle. She also broke a few ribs, they healed, but are now bruised.

Police officer- Oh. I assume he was her boyfriend?

_**Victoria nods**_

Police officer- I'm sorry for your loss

Victoria- Thank you._**she signs**_

Robert- I think I'll take her back to the house. _**he says while rubbing her back**_

Jerome- I'll go with you

Nina- Me too. I can't stand to leave her alone, especially in a time like this.

(by the way, I was crying writing this, so don't be afraid to cry)

_back at the house_

Victor- Where have you all been? Why are you all crying?

Trudy- I sent Victoria, Jerome, & Nina to find him, but what they found was Eddie's body.

Victor- He's dead?

_**Trudy, Nina, Jerome, Robert, & Victoria nod**_

Victor- I can't believe he's gone. He was the only one who made Victoria happy since... well you know.

Victoria- I want our osirian to be buried with dignity._**she signs**_

Victor- Of course he will. Why wouldn't he? I'll call Eric to let him know his son's dead. _**even he's starting to cry now**_

**on the phone**

Eric- What is it Victor? Why are there police on my campus?

Victor- Your son's dead Eric. He was stabbed with a knife. The wound was too deep for anyone to have saved him. I'm sorry Eric.

Eric- I can't believe he's gone. & in such a fashion as bloody murder. Literally. I'll call a vacation week, but everyone must stay in their houses. I'll call the other housemasters & his mother. I think she should know her son's dead. Thank you Victor. I want the school's full cooperation. _**he says, his vision blurry**_

Victor- You already have Anubis House's & Isis House's full cooperation.

_**Victor hangs up**_

Jerome- Victoria, can I talk to you in your room. Alone.

_**Victoria nods**_

_in Victoria's room_

Jerome- KT, can you leave us alone for a minute?

KT- Victoria, what's the matter?

Jerome- Eddie's dead. Was stabbed this morning, resulting in a wound too deep to be saved.

KT- I'm so sorry Victoria. I'll just go downstairs.

Jerome- Thanks.

**_KT leaves the room_**

Jerome- Victoria, I know this is a bit too soon, I'll wait forever until you agree. Will you go out with me?

Victoria- Yes. If Nina can't revive him, then yes, I will go out with you.

Jerome- Nina has the power to revive?

Victoria- Yes. She chose the power to heal & revive. I chose the powers that Artemis has & the power to heal. I can't heal myself though, just others. Unfortunately, when I've broken something, it takes two weeks longer to heal completely.

Nina- I'm sorry Victoria, but I was too late. He's really gone.

Jerome- Yes!

Nina- Jerome!

Jerome- Nina, you don't understand. Since Eddie is truly dead, Victoria is my girlfriend.

Eddie- She's your WHAT?

Jerome- How is this possible?

Eddie- Anubis said that I had to find my other half & give him the full power before I truly die. Victoria, I think it's best if we see other people.

Victoria- Eddie, Please! I thought you were completely gone! That you couldn't be revived! Eddie, please don't do this to me. After Patricia ditched me & Fabian broke up with me, you PROMISED me that no matter what, you'd always be with me! Please Eddie! _**she says while rolling after him.**_

_**Victoria falls down the stairs when the front wheels go over the edge of the floor onto the stairs. She won't wake.**_

Eddie- What have I done?! Anubis, how could you make me say that? She's probably dead now thanks to you!

Victor- She has a pulse, but it's very faint. Eddie, get me my ring! NOW!

Eddie- OK, but I don't get why.

_**Victor opens the ring to find a small vial of the true elixir.**_

Eddie- How's that possible?

Victor- How are you able to come back to life?

Eddie- Touché

Victor- Eddie, now you must touch her chest so she may return without bruised ribs.

_**Eddie touches her over her heart. **_

Eddie- I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. If I hadn't of broken up with you in the first place, none of this would have happened.

_**Victoria starts to stir**_

Eddie- Oh thank Anubis. Victoria, we thought we lost you forever.

Victoria- You can never lose me. Is that true, what you said?_**she signs**_

Eddie- Yes. It's always reigned true.

Victoria- I never wanted you to break up with me. The truth is though, you've hardly been around._**she signs**_

Eddie- Yes I have!

Victoria- No you haven't. You were always either running or at the gym. I love you & I always will, but I think we should see other people. Just for 2 months. OK?_**she signs**_

Eddie- OK. Besides, I've always wanted a whack at Patricia.

Victoria- Jerome, we're all set._**she signs**_

Jerome- He doesn't mind us going out?

Victoria- we decided to see other people for two months. I've already found mine & he found his, so we're all set._**she signs**_

Jerome- OK, so tonight at dinner, I'll ask you out again, so it's official.

Victoria- OK. _**she signs**_

Jerome- Why are you signing?

Victoria- Trudy could hear me if I speak, so I will sign around her until my ankle heals.

Anubis- You shall lose your voice around Trudy until your ankle heals! You shall only be able to speak without Trudy around the House!

_a few months later (Victoria's ankle has healed & she can speak again)_

Trudy- Morning Victoria. How's your arm?

Victoria- It's still sore Trudy, but it'll be fine. Thankfully, I taught myself to be able to write with my right arm.

Jerome- Morning Tori. Morning Trudy

Victoria- Morning Jer

Trudy- Morning Jerome

Jerome- Trudy, are those pancakes, bacon, & eggs I smell?

Trudy- Yes Jerome

Victoria- Oh Jer

Jerome- What?

Victoria- You know that Trudy cooks the same thing every morning. Why ask?

Trudy- She is right Jerome. I do always cook the same food every morning.

Victoria- It gets kinda easy to guess what's cooking. The only thing that changes on a daily basis is dinner. I can teach you all kinds of breakfast recipes Trudy.

Trudy- Oh could you? I'd really appreciate that.

Victoria- Of course. Just because I have a broken arm doesn't mean I can't cook.

Trudy- Of course.

Victoria- I can also defend myself when necessary.

Trudy- Even with a broken arm?

Victoria- Yes. Jerome, send Alfred after me please.

Jerome- OK. BTW, he prefers Alfie

Victoria- I know. Just tell him I called him Alfred. I know he hates the name & he'll come after anyone who calls him Alfred.

Jerome- OK.

Alfie- I'm going to kill you!

_**Alfie runs up to Victoria**_

_**Victoria grabs his arm & turns him around, leaving him with his arm between his shoulder blades**_

Alfie- Ow ow. OK OK, I won't kill you!

Victoria- Sissy.

_**Everyone except Alfie laughs. Alfie is rubbing his arm**_

Jerome- You are tougher than you look, even with a broken arm.

Victoria- What's that supposed to mean?!

Jerome- Nothing! I was just saying you're tough.

_**Victoria & Trudy laugh**_

Trudy- Jeez, even your boyfriend is afraid of you!

Victoria- All thanks to Eddie & dad. They taught me all I know about wrestling.

Sasha Frobisher-Smythe- Osirian

Jerome- Did anyone else hear that?

Trudy- Hear what?

Victoria- Trudy, Alfie, can you leave us alone for a sec?

Trudy- Sure. Alfie, go do your homework. I'll be upstairs with Amber if you need anything.

_**Alfie & Trudy leave**_

Victoria- Someone's saying Osirian, aren't they?

Jerome- Yeah. How'd you know?

Victoria- You're Eddie's other half.

Jerome- What do you mean?

Victoria- You know that Nina & I are the chosen ones right?

Jerome- Yeah...

Victoria- Well apparently, the Osirian has another half too. Anubis sent Eddie back here to find his other half, the other Osirian, before he truly passed into the afterlife. Eddie, Nina!

_**Eddie & Nina come running down the stairs**_

Nina- What is it?

Victoria- Eddie, we found your other half. It's Jerome.

Eddie- What?!

Nina-What?!

Jerome- I heard this voice telling me I'm the Osirian, but I knew there was already one, so I figured out, with the help of Victoria, that there were actually two & when their blood touches, they become one. In power anyways.

Victoria- Eddie, Jerome, you're gonna have to cut your hands & touch the cuts to each others'. You'll also have to wear sunglasses.

Eddie & Jerome- Why?

Nina- Remember that bright light from when our powers became complete?

Eddie- Oh yeah. That was a blinding light.

Victoria- Exactly, so you'll need some sort of protection from the light. Eddie, after your hands connect, we're gonna lose you forever this time, unless Anubis decides to leave you on Earth.

Anubis- I have decided to leave him on Earth because you will both need protection, & Jerome can't do it alone. However, there will have to be veddie & Jerina.

Victoria- So Jerome was always my Osirian while Eddie was Nina's? Cool.

Anubis- Yes. Neither one knew about it until Sasha Frobisher-Smythe, your great-great grandmother Victoria & Nina, spoke to you Jerome & Eddie.

Eddie- So that wasn't Sarah?

Anubis- That was not Sarah. That was her grandmother, Robert's mother. I must go. If I stay here on Earth for too much longer, I will turn into a human.

Eddie, Jerome, Nina, KT, & Victoria- Bye Anubis

Anubis- Bye kids. Bye KT, my sweet granddaughter

KT- Bye grandpa. I wish we could meet formally.

Anubis- I do too sweetheart. One day

KT- I can't believe my grandfather is Anubis. I finally got to meet him, even though it was for a short time.

Anubis- Wait until tonight at midnight. Go to the front room. I shall be there.

KT- OK grandpa

Victoria- You heard your grandfather, didn't you?

KT- Yes. I have never met him, but I still love him.

Nina- Completely understandable.

Eddie- I still can't believe we are one & the same Jerome.

Jerome- Neither can I, but we must work together to protect these two. Anubis, how are we supposed to tell them apart?

_**Anubis puts his mark in purple on Victoria's shoulder**_

Anubis- This is not a curse. This is to help you all tell Nina & Victoria apart.

Victoria- Thank you Anubis.

(By the way, the mother is Lily, not Nicole. I had to change it to match the sequel, which will be up soon)

Anubis- You're welcome Chosen Ones.

_**Anubis fades away**_

Jerome- Wow. I can't believe that Anubis marked you, but it isn't a curse. Won't Victor freak when he sees this?

Nina- Yeah!

Victoria- Why not use this fact against him?

Jerome- You mean prank him?

Victoria- Yeah.

Jerome- You're becoming more like me every day. It kind of scares me & it's cool.

Victoria- I know. Victor!

Victor- Yeah?

Nina- We think Victoria has the mark of Anubis.

Victor- Roll up your sleeve. _**she does so. he gasps**_You are correct. She does bare the mark of Anubis. Given only by Anubis himself.

Jerome- How can you tell?

Victor- The fact that it has his signature on it.

Jerome- Oh.

_the next day_

Victoria- Jerome? Where are you?

**_A car comes speeding by & hits her. Jerome went to the school half an hour earlier. Nobody knows she's been hit until Eddie comes & finds his girlfriend lying on the ground. She had lost a lot of blood by this time & she's barely hanging on to consciousness._**

Victoria- Eddie, don't leave me._**she whispers**_

Eddie- I would never leave you. _**calls Victor**_

Victor- Victor Rodenmaar?

Eddie- Victor, it's Eddie. Send an ambulance here immediately.

Victor- Keep her awake. I'm on my way.

_**E**__**ddie hangs up**_

Eddie- Victoria, you have to stay awake. If you don't, who knows if we'll be able to bring you back.


End file.
